Ann's Decision
by Ygraine vom See
Summary: Doug and Tony still traveling through time and Dr. Ann Mac Gregor is worried about their safety. She is determined to get her friends back. But then the events are turning over. Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Time Tunnel. English isn't my first language, so I beg you to be patient with me and the errors I make. The Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1: We have to act

_Ann's decision_

_Chapter 1_

_I** saw "Time Tunnel, as a very young girl, and I liked the show very much. When I bought the DVD Collection, the muse struck me;-). So I try to write a story. And because I like the Character ****of**** "Dr. Ann MacGregor" especially well and think she was neglected, so she will more prominent in this tale. I also thought from the first episode on, that Doug Phillips and Ann MacGregor ha****ve**** a hidden romance. So I will write not only a Time-Tunnel Adventure but also a ****Romance****. I must add that English isn't my native language, so please be patient if I make spelling or grammatical errors. They are mine alone ;-)**_

**I hope to find some Time Tunnel fans here who will enjoy this story and wait for feedback from you.**

_Dr. Ann MacGregor woke from a worried sleep. She had dreamed, like so often, of her colleagues and an uncertain feeling told her that they were in danger. She scolded herself a fool, certainly it was only the reaction to her dream and the fact that yesterday they had failed again to bring Doug and Tony back. Thoughtfully she sank back in her cushions. _

_Before the transfer brought Doug and Tony back into the time vortex, they had difficulties to maintain the visual connection. Only for a few times they had managed to speak with their friends. The voice connection absorbed too much energy. And yet Ann wished for nothing more than to talk with Doug. He would know a solution; nevertheless, he always knew what had to be done. Neither Dr. Swain nor General Kirk was ready to adopt her view of things. She had found out on account of her calculation that the effect of the radiation bath, through which the time travelers automatically went by entry into the activated tunnel, decreased. Ann was of the opinion that, if they couldn't fetch back her colleagues to them, they should try to send radio beacons, which could be placed under the skin. Kirk hadn't reacted to her argumentation at all and Dr. Swain was of the opinion, that she was wrong, the effect of the radiation bath couldn't decrease._

_If only Doug was here, the thought pursued her, since he was away, all the more, since she herself was kidnapped by an Alien to a distant future, where she had met Doug and Tony. So nightmarish this experience might have been, she was so very happy to be again close to Doug at last. The feelings between her and the tall, dark-haired scientist were more than a working relationship. They had never spoken much about it. It was there, simply, for both noticeably, but nothing they could or would talk about. In their everyday working routine, they were so close to each other that words seemed unnecessary. When Phillips followed his young friend and co-worker trough the time tunnel, something broke deep inside her. She didn't know whether Doug felt the same, but this wasn't important at the moment. She had to do something, not only because she longed to be united with Phillips again. The danger to loose both scientists was always a great possibility in her own point of view. And if Swain and Kirk refused to listen to her, then she just had to act on her own initiative. She remembered what Doug had said when he said goodbye to Swain: Take not unnecessary risks, but if you must, than go for it._

_About ten years ago the American government had decided to begin project "Tic Toc". The scientist Dr. Douglas Phillips had made his adventurous idea logically intelligible for the scientific experts. After the Okay by government and the military was given, he selected a group of qualified specialists round himself, who were sworn to the strictest secrecy. It takes five years to build the Complex, which applied for miles under the desert of Arizona. It was like an underground town, with lodgings, leisure facilities, labs and of course the heart of the enterprise, the Control-Center that holds also the gigantic helices of the time machine._

_Everybody wh__o__ worked and lived here, was put to strict s__ecrecy__, nobody __was allowed__ lose a word about his __occupation__. Meanwhile fifty years old Dr. Raymond Swain and the responsible military person, General Haywood Kirk, __who's friends called him "Woody"__, belong__ed__ to the team of the first hours. Shortly after the first attempts with the time tunnel __had begun__, Dr. Ann MacGregor joined the team, a__n electro-nuclear biochemist, with knowledge about hist__or__y, __who turned out to be a great enrichment. __She also had studied a few semesters quantum mechanics, what came in handy. __Finally__three years later, Dr. Anthony Newman, a young, promising scientist who brought new energy to the project with his temperament and his enthusiasm, joined __forces__._

_Phillips and his people proved, that it was possible to travel in time, they sent only animals on the way, but till then, they failed to bring back one of their guinea pigs. The government became impatient. Now in view of the huge money which was necessary for the preservation of this experiment they wanted to see useful results. When Senator Clark appeared for a visit and announced that he would shorten the budget, or maybe even the project would be called off, Newman went himself by the tunnel to prove that a person could travel in time and survive it. He landed on the "Titanic" shortly before the ship was sinking. To save him, Dr. Doug Phillips followed him. Since that time both men were prisoners in the streams of time, every attempt to bring them back failed so far._

_The oval screen of the time tunnel was switched off and only the black / to white spiral bends of the device was visible when Dr. MacGregor took the place at her control panel. _

„_Jerry, did something important happen tonight? "_

_The young scientist who had taken over the night shift, smiled tiredly._

„_No, Dr. MacGregor, everything was quiet. "_

„_Thank you, Jerry. Sleep well. "_

_With an inaudible sigh, Ann went over to the computer, pressed a few keys and went with the printed out results again to her writing desk. Besides, she saw that Dr. Swain and General Kirk stepped from the lift and came over to her working place._

„_Good morning, Ann. Could you sleep? "_

„_Good morning. Yes, I have slept even rather well. ", she held out the computer calculations to both men._

„_Yesterday I operated again a program where the present conditions from Doug and Tony were simulated. And the result is the same like a few days ago. It is possible that we lose the contact to them because the effect of the radiation decreases. "_

_Swain looked doubtfully._

„_It is possible! But it is not proven. "_

_Ann sighed audible._

„_Should we wait until we have proof? Until we receive no more life signs? You can't be serious! "_

_Now the general interfered._

„_What do you suggest exactly, Ann? "_

„_We need these implants which can be pushed under the skin. In my report I've already mentioned it. "_

„_I have read it, but you certainly know that this technology had been tested only recent and not very thoroughly. More so, these things are quite costly. "_

„_Then what the life of both is worth? Less than a piece of a new, not extensively experienced technology? "_

_Ann's voice was more than sarcastic._

_Both men shared a look. They weren't used to it that the controlled, quiet scientist took such an aggressive position._

_Dr. Swain tried to mediate._

„_We can talk about it. But even if we request these implants, how could we get them to Phillips and Newman? "_

„_If we have contact to them again, we send them by the tunnel, with exact instructions what they should do with it. "_

_Kirk shook his head._

„_We have already sent something a few times by the tunnel, but mostly with difficulties, as you remember? "_

„_We must wait for a suitable time or somebody has to go to the time stream. "_

_As from a mouth said Kirk and Swain:_

„_You can forget this immediately. I won't approve it. "_

_Before Ann could answer, it crackled and hissed from the tunnel spirals._

_With one step all three were at the control desks and saw fascinated on the screen that had activated itself. _

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2: 28000 BC

Once again Tony Newman and Doug Phillips landed rudely on the ground, after the time stream had spitted them out. Both needed a moment to regain the orientation, and then they got up and examined her surroundings. They were on a surface covered with grass which seemed to extend endlessly. The air was warm, the sun shone and no clouds were in the dky. Both men shared a look.

„That is something new! "Tony said.

„What do you mean? "Phillips looked around carefully.

„No danger, no one nearby. "

„Quite true", said Doug, who took off his jacket.

„But what do we do now? "

Tony shrugged.

„No Idea. But maybe it would be wise to explore the area.

Doug indicated at a Forrest in the distance and then on a mountain range which was in the opposite direction.

„Where do we want to go? Everything looks so deserted. "

„Let's toss for it", grinned Tony.

Doug smiled easily and bent down about to pick two blades of grass.

„Your move, Tony. The short blade means the Forrest, the longer one the mountains. "

He had hidden the blades of grass in his fist, which he offered his friend now. Tony pulled and held up one of the stalks, Phillips looked at the other.

"On to the mountains, hopefully we pass a brook, because we need water. "

Newman nodded his agreement and the both begun to walk

In the tunnel headquarters Ann had stabilized the picture on the view screen.

„General, we have full energy", said Swain after a look at the tracings.

„Let's try to fetch them back. "

"No", Dr. MacGregor answered back.

„Better, we establish a voice connection. Then we can explain our problems to Doug and Tony. Maybe they have an idea why the connection become weaker more and more. "

Kirk shrugged.

„We have a clear bearing and energy enough, we should venture the attempt to transport them here."

Ann had turned around to hide her expression which was more irritated than ever.

„Nevertheless, we don't have yet an exact time bearing, General! "

Swain was already at the controls and tried to find out in which segment of the time both scientists had landed.

While Ann's gaze followed both men on the screen, Dr. Swain doubted his results. Shaking his head he gave the data which were available in the computer once more. Kirk and the Senator shared a questioningly look.

„What the matter, Ray, something isn't right? "

Anne who had become attentive, stepped to her older colleague and took the printout from his hands.

„Incredible! According to the computer analysis the both are in the year 28,000 B.C. "

The face of the scientist became pensive.

„General, Ray, as it looks, they are completely alone. We could grant them a rest. And we could establish a voice connection. We don't have to protect them at the moment, from nobody, do you understood? "

Kirk nodded halting.

„This is right, in any case, for this moment. But … what good is this for? "

„Time General, the time which we otherwise never have. I could report Doug and Tony about all what has lately happened here. Nevertheless, the both don't know our problems at all. On Canopus I neither had time nor opportunity to speak of the situation here. Maybe the two of them know what we can do to fetch them back. Please, General, Ray, consider what chance has come up here. "

Ray laid a hand on her shoulder.

„You are right, Ann. But, in this time epoch the life wasn't safe. What if there are wild animals? Or they catch a strange Virus and became ill?"

Anne felt tempted to stamp with the foot.

„My God, they both have almost died on us already so often, no matter whether by illness, natural disasters or wars. I don't want to hold them there for eternity at all. I only want to use use, finally, a chance which offers us itself, a real chance to try something new. "

Kirk saw to Swain, he nodded.

„Then let's do it! "

Tony and Doug had solved a great range of the way into the Mountains when the sundown slowly begun.

„We should search for a sleeping place", Doug suggested.

Newman who looked around carefully, indicated to the left.

„Look, there is a lake or kind of that. And there are also trees and bushes, let's go there. "

Phillips only nodded and started moving. It was really a small lake which Tony had seen, fed by an as equally small brook which probably had his origin in the mountains. The trees turned out bigger shrubbery and the bushes were a small grassy plain whose stalks went for both men up to the hip.

Doug and Tony grinned at each other.

„Here this seems to be a paradise, Tony. We have water, fire wood and can set a camp for the night."

„And also have a bath maybe," meant Newman.

„Well, I don't know what lives in these waters. And I ponder in which time we've landed".

Doug added thoughtfully.

„You are in the year 28,000 B.C. "

Both men smiled happily.

„Ann is this you? "asked Phillips.

„Yes, Doug, it's me. Please ask nothing now, I want to use every minute, so that we can describe to you, what problems we have. "

Doug wrinkled his brow.

„Problems? "

„Yes, we have trouble to hold the bearing on you. Sometimes it took hours to find you, or to locate in which epoch you are. And … there is something more. The government wants to shorten our budget; Senator Clark is coming here and wants to see results. "

Ann spoke fast and concentrated, only now and Then interrupted by Dr. Swain who had to make some throw-ins or Kirk who put questions.

„You aren't in danger at the moment, rest and maybe you can help us. "Ann's voice sounded tense.

Doug saw to Tony who seemed to think.

„Ann, I still have some of the calculations which we made sometimes together, in my quarters. It is a red folder, should lie on or in the bedside table. Read through it and maybe you'll find something useful. Ray, don't surrender and please try to be more open minded for new experiences. Have trust, if Ann suggest other opportunities. If we really lose the support from the government, we should be flexible now."

„Okay, Doug, I remember what we have calculated at that time. We still have enough energy. I will contact you later again. "

„Yes, Ann, I'll wait for it. "

Doug couldn't see the woman, but he fancied her smile.

After the voice connection was broken, Tony tried to set up a campfire. When Doug did not help him, he shot him a surprised look, when he found his friend deep in thoughts.

„Hey what is wrong? Let's make a camp, then we can discuss, how we could help our team.

Doug looked up startled.

„Sorry ,my thoughts were far away. "

„So I've noticed, do you want to talk about it? "

„There is nothing to talk about, Tony. Come let's see that we launch a fire."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

It's a long time since my last post here. Now here is Chapter Three of my time tunnel story, sorry it took me so long. But since I'm determind, to never use a translation programm again, I make the translation from german to english by myself and this is sometimes very trying for me. In this chapter I will have giving room for memories from some of the charakters. Maybe you are thinking them OOC but I take the freedom, so develop something more than shown in the Series

Chapter 3

Ann was certain that they have enough energy to kept up the sight on the screen, but unfortunately it faltered again. The contact was broken.

Kirk steps beside the woman.

"Of which calculations Doug did speak?"

"Random thoughts we both have had. Like what we should do, if there is an earthquake, if we hat lesser energy available here in the tunnel chamber or what if the electric power supply in Arizona drop out. And we also thought about the possibility that the radiation signature vanished. Doug, contrary to your opinion, believes that is possible. He does some calculations about additional power sources, more safeguards for the stabilizers and so on."

"Wonderful, Ann. Jiggs will open Phillips Quarters for you."

Ann shows a little smile.

"It isn't necessary; Doug gave me his spare key, some time ago."

The General was going to ask, when this took place but if he where honest, he wants not knows too much about it.

Ann moved with quick steps trough the passages which lead to the quarters of the time tunnel staff. In spite off the many people who worked and lived here, it was very quiet. Dr. MacGregor don't want to think about the fact how much quieter it will be if the budget would be shortened. And she wouldn't go to the point that maybe the project Tic Toc would be terminated at all.

As she was reaching her destination, she took a deep breath before she opened the door to Doug's quarter. She stands in the middle of the first room and take a look around. It appears as if Doug would come every minute around the corner, a sheet of paper in his hand or doing some calculations or whatsoever. He was a maniac related to his work, but so was everybody who was working on Tic Toc. Ann steps closer to the bed and immediately saw the red folder on the nightstand. She took it in her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. The memories started in full force. How often in the past she was sitting here, after long work hours when they finally called it a day. Sometimes they went to the staff canteen; sometimes they met at the swimming pool or have had a tennis match with each other. The vast bulk of this time they went to Doug's rooms, where they were talking endlessly or doing calculations together. At some occasions Tony was with them and he teases them mercilessly that they obviously can't get enough from each other. If only he knew, how right he was only short before both men vanished in the time vortex.

Ann MacGregor pulled herself together; it would do her no good to dwell on the past in this moment. She had other work to do. Doug would see it in the same manner. She opened the folder, skimming trough the few pages, then she stands up and walks trough the second room. In doing so she had a glance at Doug's writing table and now she tears up. There was a photograph on the desk that shows her and Doug embraced. She knows immediately where the picture was taken. Tony, coming back from a short holiday, has bought himself a very expensive reflex camera and now, nobody was safe from him and his new toy. She and Doug had fixed a problem with the radiation bath and it had worked out nicely. And when Tony took this picture, Doug was standing behind Ann, his arms circled her from behind whereas her head was cradled against his chest and she was looking up at him with a beaming smile. She possessed the same picture but never knew that Doug put it in a frame and had it on his desk. If Tony Newman were here, he could have told her, that he has taken another picture unaware from her, as she was sitting at the tunnel control desk, absorbed in thoughts looking at the tunnel loops. Doug always carried this picture with him, even when he gets lost in time, it always was in the inner pocket of his suit, but this was something Ann doesn't know.

She forcefully pulled herself out of her reverie; left Doug's Quarter and went way back to the tunnel centre. Thereby a folded piece of paper slips from the red folder; she bends down and picked it up quickly and was about to put it back, when she reads her name written on it. She was very curious but when she saw General Kirk coming her way, she puts it in a pocket of her lab coat with the intention to read it later.

Meanwhile Tony and Doug had get started a campfire and, as good it was possible, set up camp. While Tony was looking for fruits, Doug was resolved to go fishing. With a sharpened Woodblock, he was glad he had his pocket-knife with him. His shoes discharged, the legs of his trousers rolled up, his chest bare he stands on two stones in the water of the creek and try to be absolutely still, so that the fishes are not alarmed. There were many of them and they swam to his shadow without fear. And so, in short time he has captivated two fine specimens.

He was asking himself, whether or not Ann could see him on the view screen, as he comes back to the campfire with a triumphant smile on his face. Doug, when he was a youngster had often accompanied his father on survival trips and so he had no difficulties to exclude the fishes and soon after that, the time travellers have a decent evening meal.

The view screen in the time tunnel chamber shows the domestic scene. Kirk and Ray shared a secret look and a smile, when they are watching Ann, who was looking adoringly at the bare-chested Phillips. In the meantime, Ann has Doug's calculations feeded to the Computer and half hearted listens to the fishing stories shared by Kirk and Swain.

The contact was broken again and the techs must fix some wires. The scene in the past has changed. Both men were dressed again, because the chill of the beginning night sets in. Tony added some wood to the burning fire and was now sitting with his back against the trunk of a tree. With a thoughtful look at his comrade and friend, he says:

"Do you think they will get us home this time?"

"I don't know, but I hope for it, as you do."

Tony was looking to the ground.

"We never thought about what would happen in the tunnel chamber."

Doug nodded his head.

"It seems they have real difficulties. I hope Ann could stand her point. She always had many ideas, but Kirk underestimated her constantly."

"You have more confidence in her abilities?"

"You do not? Good, I know her longer than you do; it's almost six years now."

"She never told me how she becomes involved with Tic Toc!"

"Do you want to hear the story?"

Tony twisted a twig between his fingers.

"Sure!"

Doug was waiting a moment, then he began to speak:

"It was Ray, who brought her by. At this time we were searching for a programmer, with knowledge about history, mathematic physics and so on. Ray told me about a scientist he knows very well, with the necessary abilities. He has read some of her papers and he convinced me, to take a chance with her. What he hasn't told me was that this woman scientist was the youngest graduate of the academy. She had have to go trough the many security checks, you know how it works, and I forget about her, because at this time, the tunnel was about to be operational for the first time or so we thought. It was a day when I work for long hours in the loops. I was soaked with sweat, had grease on my shirt and, as I learn later also in my face. Ray called me out of the loops and I, in the presumption the scientist was a woman of Rays age, I don't mind my appearance. And then I met Dr. Ann MacGregor. I will never forget it. Before me I saw a young bewitching elegant woman. Her small face with big blue-green eyes, which were fixed on me, the rich dark hair with a complicated up do she was beautiful. She gave me a little smile and I took her outstretched hand, forgetting, that my fingers were also greasy. Forgetting Ray, who looked amused I had two thoughts. The first was: My god, she is gorgeous. The second was: I want to see her with her hair undone."

Tony was laughing; he could not in the faintest imaging his friend besotted on first view.

Doug smiled too.

"I changed my clothes and Ray and I showed her around. She was asking the right questions and it was clear, she was what we needed. She herself was fascinated by the project and without much ado, she accepts. We became fast Friends, Ann and I."

Tony was silent for a while.

"I know it's no concern of mine, Doug. But..."

"But?"

"I know from the beginning, that you and Ann share a close friendship. You two also spend a lot of time with each other, during work, after work, in our sparse leisure time. I always thought it was the shared concern about the project. I never realised that there might be more. But when we met Ann on Canopus... I was surprised when she was embracing you so zealously. Is there something between you and her?"

Doug smiled and lowered his head.

"Yes Tony, there is something. But Ann and I never talked about feelings, they were simply there. We never confessed something to ourselves, if you mean that."

"And now?"

"What now?"

"Do you intend to confess something to her?"

Doug made an unintelligently noise and answered quietly:

"In our situation it seems not appropriate. When…If the can get us back, than that's a whole another thing."

"If the bring us back!"

"Yes, if! And so it is not fair to Ann, if I confess my feelings for her."

In the time tunnel chamber it was very quiet. Since more than an hour Ann and Ray attempt to reconstruct the view on the screen. Along the way Doug's calculations were running through the computer network. General Kirk answered a phone call inside his office with closed doors. Ann as well as Ray acknowledged it with mixed emotions. The whole time Kirk was absent, Ann tried to establish the contact to the time travellers and finally she was successful.

She took a look at the dying flames of the campfire, saw Tony, who was obviously sleeping and her eyes where searching for Doug. She modified the calibrations and now she could see him standing at the lake and gazing up to the stars.

Forcefully she plugs the ionic microphone in.

Ray disagreed.

"Ann, the connection will take to much energy."

"I will make use of this opportunity. We have Energy enough!"

Ann took the microphone and hesitates for a second.

"Doug!"

Dr. Phillips was turning around as if he anticipates seeing her beside him. This elects a smile from her.

"Ann what take you so long?"

"Our usual trials. I've found your calculations and the computer will make an analysis. Thereby I had an idea. You know the probe we send you at two times trough the tunnel? So far she had a malfunction, but Jerry and I are sure, we could modify the probe so that she will operate more effective. What is your opinion?"

"Give it a chance, Ann. By the way, how long is it that Tony and I start travelling in time?"

"Nearly one year!"

"I understand. Ann, we don't realise how long it is, we remember our adventures, but every time the vortex spits ourselves out, it seems we have started at this moment."

"Doug, I will do every thing, that is in my power to bring you both back."

"I know that, I do really. Ann, do you remember the night in the desert? We were talking about parallel existences and about paradoxes in time?"

"Of course I remember, but what are you about?"

"I'm not sure. If parallel existences are possible, maybe parallel time zones are also."

"Oh Doug, if I'm thinking to hard on this, my head aches. We are playing with things, we don't remotely understand."

Doug allowed himself a smirk.

"Please think nonetheless about it, your ideas where exceptional good concerning this subject."

"I will try. Something else: We have energy enough to transfer you both, should we do it now?"

"It's the first time we are not in some kind of trouble. Let us rest for the time being."

"Okay, maybe you try to get some sleep also, I will watch over you. Tomorrow morning I will contact you again."

"Sounds good. Which time is it with you?"

"It's Night here also."

"Will you get some sleep?"

"I will try."

Doug smiled and Ann knows this smile was meant only for her.

"Sleep well Ann. It was good, to hear your voice."

She blushes a little.

"Sweet dreams for you."

Ann was looking around, but Ray or Kirk weren't around.

"You don't know how much I miss you, Doug!"

"I miss you also, Ann. Until tomorrow, I will dream of you."

Also she won't admit it, she was exhausted. And so she doesn't object that Ray was sending her to her quarters. She took a shower and under the warm spray of water the memory of this special night in the desert hit her hard.

She and Doug had having a fit of a tunnel tantrum. Doug was asking her, if she would join him on a drive into the desert and she accepts. Desert nights are treacherous and so they don't go far away from the tunnel complex. There were some marker points, one of them a little cactus corpse. Doug pulled his ragtop car in and Ann was looking expectantly to the man at her side.

"Do you have something bigger in mind?"

Ann points at the bottle of champagne and the two glasses in Doug's hands.

"Wait and see!"

They where sitting in his car, stargazing and talking. They debate on the theory of parallel existences, time paradoxes and the tunnel. In the end, both had headaches.

Then Doug takes a look at his watch.

"Oh my, I've missed it!"

She was regarding him inquiringly.

"What have you missed?"

He was opening the bottle of champagne and filling the two glasses, and then he gave one over to Ann.

"I want to congratulate you on your birthday at midnight!"

She was dumbstruck. But Doug was looking in her eyes, clink the glasses together and says with a very soft voice:

"Happy Birthday, Ann. I want to be first to congratulate you. At least that I have accomplished."

"Thank you so much, Doug, how sweet of you keeping my birthday in mind."

He took the glass out of her hand and bents down to her. His lips touch her mouth gently and she shows no resistance. So he kisses her shortly but very intense. Ann had to catch her breath but then she kisses him back. She had cradled her head against his chest, both where silent and a little bit self-conscious. After a while Doug was rummaging in his pocket and produces a small, nicely wrapped sachet to Ann.

"I want to give this to you when we are alone."

"Doug!"

"Please open it."

It was a ring with five small gemstones on it. Ann was looking very surprised.

"Doug, I can't take this from you."

"Why not? Because it is a ring? I have seen it and know immediately that's the right present for you. Please take it; it's only a present, nothing more!"

Ann towelled herself off. Neither she nor Doug talked ever about that first kiss in the desert; much more kisses followed on various occasions.

As Ann lays in her bed, shortly before sleep captured her, she have had the feeling, she had forgetting something, but her tiredness take over and she sunk in a deep peaceful slumber until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the future

After a long time of absence I changed the titel of this story. I nearly had abandoned it, but as I was reading the reviews they gave me the courage to continue. I will try to update more regulary. So please read, enjoy and review.

She woke up from a disturbing dream. For a couple of minutes she doesn't know if it was real or not. Doug and Tony were beside her in this dream, they were walking in a Forrest and they talked to her, but she couldn't understand them. Then there was a thunderstorm and she was separated from her friends. She saw them from afar and tried to get back to them, but each step took her further away.

Ann dressed herself and took her lab coat with her as she was going for breakfast. Ray was in the staff canteen and gave her a warm greeting.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No, Ray, I had a strange dream. How are Tony and Doug, are we with them.?"

Ray gave her a little smile.

"They are fine. When I was coming here, they were exploring the area. They have seen some kind of game and are trying to get a closer look."

Ann was smirking.

"The environment and the ancient time let them believe that they are hunters maybe?"

When Ray doesn't respond, she gave him a curious look.

"Whats going on, Ray?"

"It's Kirk. He seems upset about something, but he wouldn't talk to me.."

"Since the call last evening he behaves strangely." Ann hesitated.

"Maybe I should talk to him."

Ray gave her a approving nod.

"You should. But I get the feeling, if he will talk to you, we will not like, what he has to say."

Rising from her seat, drinking the rest of her coffee, Ann putted her lab coat on.

"Try to get some sleep, Ray. I will call you, if I need you in the main center."

Kirk was standing at her console, staring at the big viewing screen.

"General?"

"Ann, good morning."

"I don't know if it is a good morning. Depends on how things will develop."

Kirk turned his attention to the dark haired woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Ray is worried about you. He told me you aren't yourself today. Maybe you would like to talk to me?"

"No, I won't. But I'm afraid I must nonetheless, sometimes."

Ann took her seat in front of the main console. A look at the viewing screen told her, that Doug and Tony were still exploring the plain.

She turned her swivel chair around.

"Has it something to do with this phone call last evening. It seems to Ray and me, that you don't want us to listen."

"It was nothing, Ann. I will tell you later, when I have more information."

"Information about what?"

"I can't say at this time. Let's wait until Senator Clarke comes for a visit."

If Kirk got the notion he has set Ann's mind to rest, he were markedly wrong. But now wasn't the time for an argument, because the scenery on the screen was changing dramatically. The

flock of game, resembling buffaloes, was startled from an unknown source and racing to Doug's and Tony's position.

Without a thought for Kirk Ann set up the data for an immediate transport in the time vortex.

Before the first buffalo could reach the time travelers, they vanished from the screen. And instead a green plain and buffaloes there were only the kaleidoscopic colors from the vortex.

The screen has switched itself off and Kirk turned to Ann.

"Has you been able to study the results from our computer? I mean, the calculations from Doug?"

"Not as yet, General, but now, I will have a look at them. I want Jerry and Ray to try something with our probe."

As she was watching the doubtful expression on the generals face, she added.

"I know, the probe wasn't really successful the last time we tried her, but Doug's calculations contain an update for it. Jerry and Ray could working on it and the next time, we had a clear reading on them, we should try."

Kirk wasn't convinced, she could tell, but Ann wouldn't skip this chance.

"General, Senator Clark isn't coming for a courtesy call, am I right?"

When she got no answer, she took Kirks right hand in hers.

"General, would it not be better, we give the probe a try and have something to show the Senator? Something promising? And maybe, maybe we will be able to bring them back!"

Kirk gave her a tired smile.

"I'm no scientist, Ann. First speak to Ray and if it is alright with him, then give it a go!"

"We will make it so, General. And...if you need to talk things out, I'm willing to listen."

Kirk laid his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, Ann. But for the time being there is nothing to talk about. It's better to keep my shirt on."

Shaking her head in slight frustration Ann turned to the the printer and took the calculations to her console. Searching for a pen in the pocket of her lab coat, she found the piece of paper, which she has found in the folder yesterday.

She made certain that no one was watching and folded it apart. It was definitely written in Doug's hand, but she doesn't know what to make of it. It read:

*Dearest Ann, if the need arise to take drastic measures, take us to this coordinates and if you want to be with us, trust me and try to get there also.*

And then numbers and letters for the destination.

Ann tucked the note back in the pocket. Next time, they got a connection to her colleagues, she would ask Doug about it.

For nearly five days Tony and Doug were in the vortex, the longest time to date. The computer calculated findings supported Ann's assumptions, that the effects from the radiation bath were fading.

Just as Ann would call it a day, the enormous holding clamps of the viewing screen came to life and a picture was forming.

The tunnel staff began the well regulated routine, while Ray and Ann taking their positions at the controls.

Tony and Doug found themselves in the backyard of an impressive building. They got up from the ground, where they were landed and took in their surroundings.

"Come on, Tony. Let's try to find an exit."

Soon they were on a street, looking around and trying to discover where the time stream has disgorged them. And all but more important when!

Tony was nudging Doug's shoulder.

"Are we on earth? Looks very strange to me."

"You're right, but maybe we are in the future. Let's go, people began to stare at us."

"No wonder, look at their clothing. We look shabby in comparison."

"I have a reading, Ray. They are only 45 years in the future! Lets take a look at their destination."

Ann was excited.

Ray shook his head.

"Unbelievable, they are in New York. 45 five years from now on and New York is looking like that?"

Ray pointed at the view screen.

Big buildings, broad but nearly empty streets. The predominant color was white. White facades, white walls and most of the few people outside the buildings were wearing white clothes.

Doug and Tony decided to take the sideways and avoid any contacts at this moment.

While Ray was doing calculations, but Ann was determined to act. She plugged the microphone in and began to talk.

"Doug, Tony, can you hear me?"

"Yes Ann."

"You're in New York, 45 five years in the future. I will try to transfer you."

"Wait a moment, Ann, We can do a little research." Doug was looking around.

"You will attract attention."

"Hey, it's New York, we are on earth and all will be well." Tony was smiling.

Ray joined in.

"Take care, even if you are in the future, it seems very strange."

Doug nodded.

"Could you tell us, where we are?"

Ann took the micro from Ray.

"You're not far from Fifth Avenue. The public library is there, or was there. Maybe you could go and try to find information's there?"

"Good idea, Ann. Save energy for a later connection, will you?"

"Okay, Doug, but we will watching you both."

"I count on it!"

Newman and Phillips took their time. Doug has grown up in New York, but this city was very different from the town, he knew. Something seemed odd. The town, he knews was loud, and lively, full of people and cars. Now it was too quiet, to clean, to empty.

As they reached the public library, they came upon a crowd who was standing around a man, who was talking loudly. Whether Doug nor Tony could understand what he was saying, but they took advantage of the distraction and were about to enter the library, when two men in some kind of uniform stopped them.

"Just a moment, where are your citizens cards?"

"Our what?" Tony took a step toward the taller Man, who pointed a green shiny bar at him.

"Stay where you are. You have to wear the citizens card if you go outside, you know this and you know what punishment you will receive."

The two Time Travelers shared a look, after all their adventures they were an well-rehearsed team.

Doug took a step to the right, holding his hands up.

"We must have forgotten to take the cards with us, but let me look in my pocket, maybe, they are there."

Meanwhile Tony had stepped back, distracting the second Man. When the first of the uniformed guys got closer to Doug, he threw himself forward and knocked his counterpart to the ground. At the same time Tony has overthrown the second man and took the strange weapon away.

The crowd from the plaza in front of the library has become attentive and were drawing nearer,

But if Newman and Phillips were thinking they would stop them, they got disabused. The People let Tony and Doug pass through and turned angrily to the uniformed men.

The high pitched sound from an alarm signal and the arrival of several white cars with a planet symbol on the front lit, shooed the assailants in all directions. Newman and Phillips had reached the

boardwalk, running around the next corner and searching for a place to hide. They reached a narrow alley and stopped for a moment. Panting for air they waited if they would be chased, but for the moment, it seems that they were safe.

"Let's try this way," Doug took his comrade by the right elbow and began to walk.

They hadn't got far as a black and white painted car came their way. Without a possibility to hide, they begun to run again. The Car stopped besides them. The back doors opened and a female voice demanded:

"Get inside, quick, they will be here at any moment."

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"A friend! Don't talk, get in! I will answer all your questions later."

A look along the road told them, that their chasers were coming. Doug gave a nod at Tony and they entered the car. As soon the doors were closed, the vehicle lurched forward. The woman behind the wheel drove with neck breaking speed and soon they were out of the city at a narrow and bumpy road.

Whether Tony nor Doug could recognize their rescuer. The woman was clad in a long white coat, her face was hidden by a kerchief, only her hands were visible. Doug thought by himself that she must be older. Her hands were thin, the skin looking like parchment..But her grip on the steering wheel was secure and she was driving like she knew the way like the back of her hand.

Phillips and Newman of course were curious, but it doesn't seem as she would answer their questions while they were on the road.

A bit more than a hour later, the car took a turn to the left. Slowing the pace, the woman steered the vehicle through an urban settlement and came to a stop at the drive of a neat little house at the end of the alley.

They climbed out of the car and after a moment of hesitation, Tony and Doug followed the unknown woman into the house.

With her head lowered she addressed her visitors.

"Please, come inside and take a seat in my living-room. I will be back shortly."

doing as they were told Tony and Doug entered the sunny and well kept room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted their senses. Tony was looking around with curiosity. As he breathed sharply, Doug gave him a questioning look.

"Doug, the photographs!"

At the same moment, their rescuer came in with a salver, which she puts on the table.

Her eyes followed the astonished glances from Phillips and Newman and she gave them a smile, when both men were staring at her.

Doug recovered first from the shock.

"Ann? You are Ann!

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Another Time-Another Life

T**his chapter is a little bit longer and I hope you like it. ****Again I will tell you that english isn't my first language, so please be patient with the errors I have made.**

At Tic Toc main center all eyes were on the screen. Everybody noticed that something very important seemingly took place.

Ann was shocked, sitting stock-still in her chair. Her eyes steadfastly on her older alter ego. No one moved, no one said a word. It seems they all were watching a strange kind of movie, that developed on the view screen.

The white haired woman with the so familiar face addressed her friends with astounding firmness in her voice.

"I have changed, but it is me. Compared to you both I got older. Oh Doug, where have you been all this time? And why you came back, now and with Tony of all people?"

"I don't understand. We...coming back? We were never before in this time and in this place."

Doug stepped closer to Ann MacGregor, who was also yet an attractive woman. He puts his hands hesitantly on Ann's shoulders, looking in her eyes which were bright from unshed tears.

Tony had turned away to the mantelpiece and was looking at the many pictures there.

"It seems like we were here at one time."

Taking Ann by her hand Doug was coming over. On the mantelpiece and at the wall above were many photos. And all these pictures were showing Ann and Doug and at some of them Tony, too.

Doug looked at Ann with a nearly indiscernible shake of his head as he was pointing at one special photo..

"Ann? What is that?"

"How does it looks to you?"

Ann detached herself from Phillips and took the picture in hand.

"You really don't know were this was taken?"

Doug shook his head.

"No, I can see that it is taken in the tunnel loops, but I can't remember"

For a moment Ann seems deep in thoughts, then she was going to set the table.

"Let's have a cup of coffee. I think I have to tell you a lot."

She turned to the two men.

"What was your last destination?"

Tony shared a look with his friend.

"We were in the distant past."

"I see, let's say 28000 B.C.?"

Again the men shared a look.

"That's right."

Ann was filling the coffee cups.

"And you came never back to the tunnel?"

"No! You must know that, Ann."

She turned to Doug, who took the seat on her right side.

"Remember, parallel universes, parallel time zones?"

At his nod she continued.

"It must be much worse than we had thought. What about our team, are they with us at this moment?"

Tony and Doug spoke at the same time.

"General, Ray? Can you hear us?"

After some minutes of silence they heard a familiar voice.

"We can hear and see you."

The elder Ann had a smile on her face.

"Funny to hear ones own voice."

Doug was smiling, too.

"Ann, what happened?"

"Don't ask me. Both of you were coming from the vortex as usual. And as usual we had no control over your destination. But now we have a clear and steady reading of your signs. We could try a transfer."

Doug shook his head.

"No Ann, not yet. I want to now what happened here. I think your alter ego has an interesting story to tell."

"You're sure? Both?"

Newman as well as Phillips nodded their agreement.

"As you wish. Ray and Jerry have taken care of our probe. With your modifications we were able to stabilize it. It's ready for use."

"NO! Never use this goddamn probe! Never! For it earth has changed to this! "

Alarmed from this outburst Doug grasped for the elder Ann's hand.

"Hey, calm down. Please tell your story and we will listen closely. As well will the team."

"Alright, Doug. This isn't easy for me. For so long I have waited for you until I had to give up hope. And now...you are suddenly here. You and Tony, who has been adjudged as a traitor. Can I trust you?"

"Don't you do already? You have saved us at the library."

Doug took the elder Ann's Hands in his own.

"I was on my way to meet some friends of mine, when I saw you. I nearly couldn't believe my eyes and so I acted on impulse. My friends must worry what became of me. I will contact them. But I need not to tell them of your presence. For now at least. You can trust me, too."

Before she was going to her communication system, she was turning around.

"I think you are safe here with me, but I need to know if anyone has seen our escape and more important has seen me helping you. Nothing is anymore than it was. Earth is a very strange place nowadays. Maybe it will take some time. Would you like to bathe and change in some other clothes?"

Tony gave Ann a broad smile.

"We really doesn't hit the road with big luggage."

The white haired woman winked at Newman.

"You wouldn't believe it, but I know. Your things are here in this house. I took them, when you were gone."

She turned to Doug.

"And of course I haven't put a single thing of yours away, I couldn't. So, if you wish, you could use the main bath and change in the bedroom."

He regarded her inquiringly and saw the faint blush on her face as she was saying:

"I'm sorry, Doug. I have forgotten, that you came from another time line."

Ann reached for the picture which was laying on the table and glanced with a smile at it.

"Couldn't you guess?"

Phillips shook his head.

"This house, we bought it together. It was our home, Doug. We got married two days after the team brought you back to Tic Toc. This," she was pointing at the picture in her hand, "was taken at our wedding day."

Later, as Doug was soaking in the bathtub, his thoughts were turning like a spinning wheel. The future Ann has shown him around before she was leaving him alone. Pictures were everywhere in the house. It was neat, comfortable and showed in all things Ann's touch. She was older, yes, but she was so alike his Ann, that he needed no great imagination, to picture him with her in former times.

Tony was restless, he wanted to know what happened with Tic Toc, for which reason he was declared for traitor and why and where he was gone in the future.

The sun was going down when the three of them came together again. The elder Ann looked appreciative at Phillips, who wore a light-gray suit with a white shirt and a gray necktie. Tony has changed in something more comfortable, Jeans and a sweatshirt. After an impromptu evening meal, their were sitting at the terrace behind the house.

Doug and Tony were looking attentively around.

"Don't worry, this house is, as the others in this area protected from a energetic shield, who projects to others the view of a deep Forrest.

Ann MacGregor-Phillips filled three goblets with wine.

"Make yourself comfortable, it will took some time to tell my story".

From the Tunnel center came Kirks voice, who was reassuring, that they were with them.

Phillips asked, where Ann was and she answered immediately.

"I'm listening very closely."

After drawing a deep breath, the future Ann began to speak.

"It was almost 45 five years ago, when we discovered that we were far from bringing you both back. The effect of the radiation bath was fading. It was more than a year that you were away in the time vortex. Senator Clark had announced a visit. For me it was clear that he wasn't coming for a courtesy call. Kirk tried to make light of it, but he couldn't convince me. Me and Ray and Jerry were working at some solutions. If need would be I was determined to go in the vortex myself to rescue you both. When you were in 28.000 B.C. Doug gave me permission to use some calculations of his. So Jerry and Ray were modifying the probe. We had to use the radiation bath for it and a new kind of transponder.

Then we had to transfer you and the next time you came out of the time vortex, you were in the year 9 AD in the middle of a combat between Germanic tribes with roman legions, called the Varus Battle. You were in imminent danger and so, we...no I send the probe to you. Without Kirks or Rays permission. They were furious at me. But I was right, it was successful, we had a strong reading on both of you and before something life threatening could happen, we transferred you. Not back to us, but you almost immediately were in another location and we doesn't lost the contact. You arrived in the early 40th in New York and we had the chance to use the probe again without being pressed by some dangerous situation."

After taking a sip of her wine, Ann MacGregor-Phillips rose and took some steps away from the men, then turned around and as she was speaking her voice was unsteady

"I will never forget it. Like so often before their was fog and smoke in the loops. But this time you came back, you were in the loops and when we became aware hell broke loose. Their was shouting and laughing and people hugged each other. Ray and Kirk were at the loops in an instant, only me...I was sitting at my controls, frozen, unbelieving that it could be true that you're back. Then...Doug was at my desk, he was taking me in his arms and kissed me in the middle of all the people around. And in the next moment he proposed to me. I said 'yes' without thinking! All was well more as well, it was perfect. You both passed the medical check up and the next day, Senator Clark came for his visit and made the announcement, that Tic Toc would carry on. He stayed a couple of days and were witness as Doug and I got married in the tunnel loops. We all had a very exciting and successful time. We modified the tunnel and after nearly two years we were able to send people exactly where we want them to be and bring them back safely. Doug and me, we were happy together although we had not much time for each other. Only Tony seemed withdrawn sometimes."

The future Ann was sitting down opposite from Newman and Phillips.

"It was perfect, too perfect in retrospect. We were blind as a bat. Living under the desert, working and discussing. Very seldom we had the chance to be at a scientific congress, because Tic Toc was still a secret for most of the people. So we were caught by surprise when we got the order to shut the tunnel down. We could choose between a teaching position at university, retirement or a new science project of our own choice. We asked 'why' but we doesn't got answers. And we realized we couldn't do anything. Clark was retired, Kirk wanted that also, Jerry has joined the space program and Ray was undecided what to do. As Doug and Tony came up with the idea to work in private and not anymore for the government, Ray was with us. We went to New York. Doug and I bought this house and for the first time since your coming back we were feeling like a real married couple. We took our time and enjoyed a freedom, we never had. Ray, Tony and Doug rented a part of an old industrial building and set up computer labs and so we were continuing our work without anyone knowing it. For all people to know, we were developing new computer technology and that was mostly my part. We earned our living with writing programs and selling them as well as selling whole computer constructions.

Tony has rented a little house for himself. We were neighbors as well with Ray and Kirk who are living around the corner. Maybe we were living in an ivory tower of our own making, but when we became aware, that something strange was going on, it was nearly to late. At first nothing bad seemed to happen. The governments all over the world began to speaking with each other, really to speak with each other. 5 years after your return for the first time in history mankind lived in peace, no more fights no more wars, heavenly, don't you think so?"

As both men nodded, she spoke on.

"We were so blind. But it weren't only us, the changes were too subtle. When we realized that people vanished, that cities changed, that there were limitations we have had never before, beginning with curfew after midnight, banning of all kind of society's, prohibition of gatherings and no more elections. Police responsibility's changed. And people changed too. And then we came to the conclusion, that something must have happened in the past. Had we changed the future without knowing it? We had many discussions, we had many theories. We weren't sure, that we were responsible, but we needed proof. So we tried to got back in the Tic Toc complex. But it was impossible. The whole area was like a maximum security prison. And they were warned."

"Who is 'They'?"

"The aliens! The aliens which were coming through our tunnel to invade earth. No one knows how they really looks like, but they are between us."

The look that Phillips gave to Newman went not unnoticed by Dr. MacGregor-Phillips.

"I'm not demented or addle brained. It was our probe that attracted their attention."

"Then why they didn't kill us?"

"But they did. Or better, they tried."

Ann rose.

"Let's go inside, it becomes chilly and dark. We won't attract attention!"

Inside the house the woman lowered the jalousies and switched on her alarm system.

As they were seated on the comfortable couches, Ann carried on with her tale.

"To make my tale shorter:

We were beginning at once to establish a resistance, it was growing with every year,

10 Years has gone by when Tony found a way to get into the Tunnel complex. You were angry at him, Doug , but he wanted to try to change what we have done. I was knowing, when Tony was able to take the changes back, it would be as it was. You and him in the vortex of time, and me? Alone here or alone under the desert. I tried to hold Tony back, but one night, he was gone. The government declared him a traitor and we doesn't know what happened to him, because he never came back. Ray was also missing. And then...Doug who felt responsible told me, he would try to save Tony and Ray.

I implored him not to leave me alone, but...it was like a deja vu..he calmed me, saying, that he would take care and came back. I should trust him. But, he never came back to me.

Since this time I was hoping and waiting and eventually giving up. If Tony and Doug have had been successful, I won't be here, or this world wouldn't be like it is. But maybe now, that you are here, we have a chance!"

Doug was shaking his head.

"Maybe, but we are at risk to build a time paradox. Ann, Ray, what do you say?"

It was Rays voice that answered.

"We need more information, but at this moment we are unsure how to proceed. If we can transfer you as usual, this time line will be as it is and you both are back in our time line. It gives me a headache to think about it, Doug."

"Okay. We will talk later."

In the time being Ann MacGregor-Phillips had talked to Tony, now she was turning to Doug.

"It is late, do you want to rest? I have made a bed for Tony in the guest chamber and if you will you could use my home office, there is a comfortable daybed."

She gave him a mischievous smile.

"You could of course share my bedroom, we are married so to speak."

As she saw the blush on Phillips face, she touched his cheek.

"Don't worry, I know very well how reticent you could be."

She showed him to the office and wished him a good night, as she saw him looking at a picture of her old fashioned writing desk.

It showed a young man who was the spitting image of Doug.

Her voice was only shaking a little as Ann spoke:

"He was our son. I was pregnant when you leaved me alone, sorry when my Doug was leaving me. He was a brilliant child and a brilliant young scientist. They murdered him as he was trying to got knowledge of your whereabouts. He was only 22!"

Doug lowered his eyes to the carpet, searching for something to say. When he looked up again, she was gone.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: The future Ann's tale

After a lengthy and somewhat heated discussion Tic Toc Main Control cleared out. The decision how to proceed was postponed until the morning. Ann MacGregor wasn't sure if she could find rest, but both Kirk and Swain insisted that she should go to sleep. So she was laying on her bed, trying to relax. But her mind was much to engaged with the events of the day, that it was futile. Maybe some exercise would help. Ann was getting up and went to the big swimming-pool. She did some laps only to find her thoughts wandering to the past. There was a day, when they could do nothing because Main Control was drowned by a defect pipe drain. Tony, Doug and she were free to do what ever they want. Ann and Doug were sitting in the staff canteen and discussing a new way to accumulate energy. Tony with much energy of his own, laughed at them and coax them both to take leisure time. So they accompanied him to the swimming pool and were relaxing for the first time in ages. After swimming the were laying on the sun loungers under a false blue sky. Long after Tony was gone, she and Doug stayed there and resumed their earlier conversation. However the relaxing ambiance turned their talk to matters not work related. They enjoyed a glass of Cuba Libre and were holding hands. For the first time Dough was telling about his childhood. Only child of a very successful surgeon as father and a mother who was an equally successful astronomer, he was raised in a surrounding effected by science and logic. His fondest memories were the rare camping trips with his father and the likewise seldom visits at his mothers observatory. He was a child without many friends and an early fascination with mathematics. Ann knows exactly what he was talking about and told him, her childhood and teenage years were much alike. Her father was an ambassador and her mother a former prima ballerina. She have had first a nanny and then a governess. Traveling through the world, residing in Egypt, India and before she went to university, in Russia, she felt often homeless and lonely. Her mother didn't approve the choice of her field of study. When she was 23 her parents died in an assassination. Doug's parents were dead as well.

No wonder they felt an attraction to each other, Ann was thinking. Two lonely people, obsessed with their work, unaccustomed to commitments. Reticent and cautious toward emotions, but searching for something unknown to them. Ann knew if Doug would be here at this moment and asked her if she would marry him, she would say 'yes' as her now older self has done. To tell the truth if he had proposed this evening long ago, she would have said 'yes' to all and everything he wanted. But the only outcome after a long afternoon at the swimming pool was that Doug had accompanied her to her quarters and had stayed until morning because they were talking all night long, lying together on her bed and her eventually falling asleep in his arms. With this cherished memory she went back to her quarters but sleep eluded her. With a sigh she gave up, dressed for the day and went to main control. Only Jiggs was sitting at his desk, keeping watch. As he saw the dark haired woman standing at the tunnel loops, he poured her a big cup of coffee and brought it to her.

"Thanks, Jiggs."

"You look like you need it. If there is anything I can do, you only have to ask!"

"Thanks you so much. But the only thing I need is to think about all what has taken place."

She wasn't the only one who was restless. 45 years in the future Ann MacGregor-Phillips was standing at her terrace deep in thought, so deep, she didn't heard Doug coming downstairs. He was standing in middle of the living room, watching her from behind. She was small and handsome for a woman her age. His Ann! No not really; 'his' Ann was the woman watching him and Tony from the Tic Toc complex. In a low voice trying not to startle her, he was saying:

"Ann? Could we talk?"

She was turning around.

"I thought you're sleeping!"

"I cannot. There is too much on my mind."

"Understandable. But we should wait until Tony is awake again."

Doug shook his head,

"This is the first time that we are so intimate involved."

"But you are thinking, this is another time-line, this is a parallel universe. So you aren't involved for real." Ann wasn't looking at the man.

"Of that I can't be sure. All I can say is that Tony and me weren't here before."

The white haired woman gave a sigh.

"What about you would like to speak?"

Doug looked sheepish.

"You, me, what happened with us."

With a little smile Ann was sitting down in one of the armchairs and indicated to Doug to take a seat himself.

"If your Ann is me in younger years, or if she is another Ann and anyhow like me, I think it would better, to involve her in this talk, because I was a very jealous woman if it came to you."

Not wholly unexpected came Ann's voice from nowhere.

"So am I."

At the view screen in the control center Ann saw with amusement, how uncomfortable Doug was suddenly looking.

With his best 'I am in control' manners he asked:

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you, too?"

"The voice connection take much energy, Ann. You're sure you can afford it?"

"Yes, Sir."

Doug's face showed his remorse.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. How are you?"

"Confused, tired, frightened."

The future Ann interrupted them.

"It will be morning before long and we must come to a solution. If you both have any questions concerning what happened between us or you, if you will, then ask right away."

The younger Ann's voice was anything but calm.

"I only want to know, if you were happy, I mean..." she trailed off.

Doug was looking intently at the older Ann, and she began to speak.

"Yes, I...we were happy. And because we were, we closed our eyes to reality. As always before we were busy with our work. We never transferred anyone after Doug and Tony were back. Our priority was to make time traveling safe. And we were successful. Until we reached this goal we were seldom away from Tic Toc. And if we were, we saw signs of strange developments but we didn't see for real, we were only fixated on our aim. As the order to shut the tunnel down came, we were tired. That isn't an excuse, I know. But...All I wanted and all Doug wanted was eventually live like any other married couple. We were married for two years but we were never on our own. It was like before Tony and he went into the time vortex. We lived and worked together but we hasn't time for ourselves. It was beginning to get on our nerves. Not only Doug's and mine's. So we all were relieved when that order came. The first Doug and me did, was taking a long overdue honeymoon in the Caribbean and when we came back, we bought this house. And the friendship between us all were restored. But the next challenge awaited us, especially me. To setup this house was fun, to be a housewife not. I never had learned housekeeping skills. It wasn't necessary. I have had hard times, but..." The future Ann was sending a shy glance to Doug.

"We were so much in love, nothing else mattered. What we didn't know was that we were under constant observation. Nothing that we were doing was going unnoticed. As we eventually came to knew what was going on, it was to late to change a thing. Only Tony was positive that there would be a way. And he found one. As he and Ray disappeared, things became difficult. Kirk, Doug and me had an interrogation, more than once. Tony and Ray were denounced as traitors on mankind. Because they have used a secret weapon. The resistance which was forming since years became more forceful. Doug felt guilty very much so because he let Tony and Ray go through the tunnel and wasn't with them. He was making plans to rescue them. Then...then I learned that I was pregnant, with nearly 40 years for the first time. But I didn't tell Doug because we were quarreling often. I was certain that he doesn't love me anymore. Then he told me one day, he would went to the tunnel and try to find out in which time they were gone. I begged him to stay but he wouldn't. He told me that he loved me but Tony and Rays fate were his responsibility. I should have told him about my pregnancy but I knew he would be torn between my well being and that of our friends. So I let him go. It was the wrong decision I think. The following years were unbelievable hard. To raise our son alone, trying to protect him from all connected to Tic Toc was impossible. And Kirk wasn't a big help because he told him all about his father and Tony and later as he was grown up about the project. And then came the day, that Anthony, my son, went to gain knowledge about his father. The place under the dessert was much more protected since Doug went away, so they caught my child and he was murdered. I was alone. Kirk died the year before. The only thing that make me move on with my life was the thought of revenge."

It was very quiet for a couple of moments. Unbeknownst to the three people immersed in their own thoughts Kirk, Ray and Jerry had joined the younger Ann in the main control center. Likewise Tony was woken up and coming downstairs. He has heard only the last part of the older Ann's tale.

Raising up Doug went to Ann and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe we can change what has happened. Regardless if we are in a parallel time or universe. We had to try something. Maybe Tony and me we could find a way to the tunnel. How much is this area protected now?"

At her control desk Ann was shaking her head.

"No, Doug, it isn't safe I think. We have to discuss this very thoroughly."

"I agree with you, but we shouldn't exclude using the time tunnel in this time. But at first we should try something else." Phillips turned to the future Ann.

"Do you have any research results from your work?"

"Of course, I will give them to you. I have also the maps painted by hand from Tony. And I will contact my friends. Our secret meeting place is the library. Needless to say we don't use the main entrance. There are many interesting documents to find."

Doug and Tony shared a look, then Phillips said for Tic Toc control center:

"Ann, Ray, you will gong through the research results. General, if possible try to find out if there is an evidence for extraterrestrial activity in our time. We will going to the library and come up with a plan to reach the tunnel."

Ann's voice halted him.

"Doug, please take care, you both. If I think you are in danger, I will transfer you."

"I trust you, Ann, to do this only if it will be absolutely necessary."

"Of course, Doug!"

He could tell she was angry.

"Ann, don't worry, I will take care and Tony, too. And so to speak we have you with us."

Looking for her older self and seeing, she was on the communication device, Ann MacGregor, the younger said:

"Of that, I'm afraid!"


	7. Chapter 7: Trying to change the future

While Doug was studying the research facts and dictated them to Jerry, Tony was looking at the drawings. Meanwhile Ann was talking with Ray who shook his head constantly.

"I will never allow it, Ann. It is much too dangerous. We couldn't bring the two back until yet. How should it work for three people?"

"Ray, I didn't say that I will go in this moment. But you heard my alter ego. We could not use the probe."

The older scientist took his place at the control desk.

"Yesterday you weren't sure, that the probe was the reason for the alien-invasion."

"I'm not sure today also. But we can't take this risk."

Speaking up the older Ann said:

"She is right, you know Ray. Never, ever use the probe. I am sure that the alterations you or we made with the probe were the reason the alien's detected earth. Whether it was in 9 AD or in the 40th isn't important. Tony said, before he was going to change the past, that he would go as far as to the Varus Battle. And then Ray should bring him back straight in our time. But it hasn't worked. And Ray vanished also."

Doug has interrupted his work and asked:

"You said Tony and Ray were called Traitors. Why not me? When I was going through the tunnel, too?"

Ann MacGregor-Phillips shrugged her shoulders.

"They interrogated Kirk and me and always ask for your whereabouts. It seems they didn't know that you were using the tunnel. We always told them the same. That you're gone after a quarrel and never came back. Maybe they believed us after they kept us under surveillance for years.

The doorbell rang and the older Anne hurried from the living room. Some moments passed in nervous anticipation before the door was opened again and Ann came back accompanied by two men. As Doug and Tony recognized the older one, they took a deep breath and exclaimed nearly at once:

"Jerry?"

"Dr. Phillips, Dr. Newman! Good to see you again."

In Tic Toc main center all eyes were on the young scientist, who was sitting slowly down, astonishment clearly written in his face.

Ann gave him a smile.

"It seems the team will stay close in the future."

Kirk and Ray shared a smirk. They both knew that Jerry had a little crush on Ann. Even if she hasn't a clue.

45 years forward Ann MacGregor-Phillips told Newman and Phillips, that Jerry had worked for the newly built Space-Department but came back to the tunnel team shortly before Tony disappeared. Doug, who was skimming through the evidence from Tony's and Doug's future work, listened absentmindedly but something was bothering him even though he couldn't put a finger on it. While Tony, Ann, Jerry and the younger man who was introduced as Brian Mewers, a leader among the resistance, talked about the possibilities, Doug was doing calculations. Then he found some pages, which were looking like a diary of some kind. When he was sure no one paid attention he putted them in the inner pocket of his suit.

Tony came over to him.

"We will go to the library, from there exist a secret way out of the city. The resistance has constructed a subway road network unbeknownst to the invaders. You and Jerry could look at the old part of the library; there must be some evidence of our work, so they believe. Meanwhile I will go with Ann, Mewers and some of his men to the underground. We will check if the road to Arizona is clear. We or better, the other Tony was taking the underground route to reach Tic Toc. Do you agree with this plan?"

"It's okay with me, but why would Ann go with you. Isn't it dangerous for her?"

"She insisted on it."

They changed their apparel and Mewers gave Tony and Doug faked citizen-cards.

Before they were all leaving the house Doug said for the friends in Tic Toc main center:

"Try not to loose contact with us; I have a bad vibe about this all."

"In that you're not alone, Doug," came Ann's voice.

"I'm still of the opinion we should transfer you now."

"Maybe you are right. But...I want to know more and we should at least attempt to change this time line, okay."

"If you say so, Doug. Take care, both of you."

"We will, don't worry too much."

Two hours, four times they came under scrutiny and three times splitting up the group to evade another inspection later, they arrived at the basement of the public library. Doug considered how they should go through the library without raising alarm. As Ann MacGregor-Phillips laid her Hand at his arm, he looked up. Their eyes met and for the first time he realized that although she was much older than he knew her, her eyes were still the same. Sparkling, youthful and alight with feeling and he knew it was for him.

"Doug, would you searching with Jerry for anything that could help us to make certain in which time the alien invasion has really begun. We others will go to the next base of the resistance and beg for help. We need transportation to Arizona via underground roads. Maybe we could start right now. Here is my car key and the key for my...our house. Don't worry if we don't coming back until tomorrow."

Doug took Ann's Hand in his.

"You should be the one, who is staying with Jerry."

"Protective as always, Doug. But no, I have to be part of this. I'm the only one, who could reopen the tunnel, if we are able to go there."

"I understand. But please, take care."

"I will. If we are successful we will be together as we were before!" Ann MacGregor-Phillips strokes his Hand.

Dr. Phillips wished them good luck and turned around.

Jerry came to his side.

"What we are searching for is here, in the basement. Doug, Tony, Ann and Ray took all their work with them when the tunnel was shut down. What we will find here are maybe the official logs from General Kirk and lots of clippings from many different Newspapers. By all Ann... Dr. MacGregor-Phillips has told you, she excluded the fact that you were celebrated men. First Time travelers ever. Later the government was trying to suppress this fact. So all the pictures which were taken, all the TV reports and all the interviews with the magazines and newspapers disappeared to the basement together with all reminders of Tic Toc and its personnel. Could be a long search we are going for."

Phillips eyed the man warily, maybe it was only the fact, that he resembled the Jerry Briggs he knew not so much any more that his distrust was woken. He would have a close eye on him.

"Then better let's get started."

In Tic Toc Main Center Ann MacGregor was busy doing calculations while Ray and Tony tried to define Time Paradoxes. Although she listened only absentmindedly something bothered her. Kirk who was talking on the telephone since more than an hour came over to her desk.

"What is it, Ann? You're looking distraught?"

"I don't know for sure. It's something Ray said a moment ago. But what you have found out?"

"I have spoken to the government and to the people in charge of NASA, but they were close lipped as always. My last call was going to Senator Clark. He is coming here any way. So he will try to gain information and arrive sooner as planned."

Ray and Jerry had overheard the conversation.

"Maybe we could present him with the return of Doug and Tony," Swain confidently declared, over confidently in Ann's view.

"Ray, we can't be sure that it will happen. I would like nothing more than that Doug and Tony standing here with us to welcome the Senator, you know this. But something you said to Jerry some moments ago gave me second thoughts. Remember that Doug and Tony were for five days in the vortex? We always believed it to be impossible, because we thought they would die. But there they are, healthy and whole. I'm thankful for that but what if they weren't in the vortex? What if we couldn't receive their readings? What if they landed somewhere in time and only can't remember it? And there is another thing. Since them both went into the tunnel we almost never had the same time of day as them. And now? We are completely synchronous. There must be a reason for it and I'm afraid it has something to do with the fact that our tunnel exists in the future and our future selves have used it."

"But Ann, they always remembered their experiences." Ray took his seat beside her.

"If you say so, Ray. But fact is, this time nothing is as always."

Before someone could say anything further the view screen was flickering and for some seconds they couldn't see anything. When the picture was back the view changed constantly between the library basement and a dimly lit road. And eventually the view screen was shutting down itself. All endeavors to get it online again were futile.

Dr. MacGregor threw her pencil frustrated at her desk.

"Jerry, how much energy we have?"

"It's at 98 percent."

"Ray?"

"The screen had to be online, but..."

"But obviously it isn't. Let's..." Ann interrupted herself as the screen came to life again.

But all that shows were the kaleidoscopic colors of the vortex.

"Readings!" Ray almost shouted.

Ann who sat down at her control desk shook her head.

"They aren't in the vortex."

"That's impossible," Kirk barged in.

"Maybe, but we can't read them as usually."

"Okay, let's make sure that all systems are working properly."


	8. Chapter 8: On the way to Tic Toc II

AN.:

**_Life was very hectic this week and I had not much time to write, but here is another, if short, chapter._**

The basement of the public library proved to be very resourceful and Doug thought about a possibility to take some of the documents with them. He turned around only to find that Jerry was nowhere in sight. He began searching and looked around with caution as Jerry came around a corner and both men nearly collided.

"Dr. Phillips, we have to leave the library at once. I got a call from Mewers, they have passed the border of Missouri."

"In such a short time? Impossible!

"No, in the past 45 years our technology has advanced to a new level. We have underground cars, who are able to drive at a very high speed. And the resistance took advantage of these things. Of course the invaders know about the underground roads, but every attempt to destroy them, was met with a remedy on our part. That doesn't mean this roads are safe. Mewers told me that they will have to make the one or the other detour. Ann...Dr. MacGregor-Phillips wants you and me to take the open roads. Have you found anything useful?"

"Yes, I have put aside some journals of Kirk and some books. Can we take them with us?"

Jerry nodded and put a finger to his lips.

"Come, we must hurry."

He produced a plastic bag from a drawer and Doug crammed the documents in it. Jerry lead the way and Doug was thankful for it. He acknowledged to him self that he never would have found back so fast.

Standing behind Ann's car Doug was asking his former Assistant:

"We shall drive like normal citizens?"

Jerry gave him a smile, for the first time since their reunion.

"Much better!"

He gave Doug a white Overall with the planet symbol he has seen on the car the other day. While Dr. Phillips put the Overall on, Jerry placed stickers with the same symbol at Ann's car.

Then he gave Doug something looking like a minimized clipboard.

"What is this?"

"It is called "Padd". You can use it like a computer, write on it, search for information and it serves as a navigation system. It's easy to handle. You will be quick on the uptake."

Jerry was going to the drivers side.

"I will drive so you can peruse the documents, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, Jerry, I wouldn't know which road I should take."

"I don't know it either, Dr. Phillips. But that's why we have this padd. It will be a long drive and we must be very cautious. At the next market we will make a stop and buy food and something to drink."

Suspicion was clearly written all over Doug's face when he gave Jerry the car key and took his seat at the passengers side.

Jerry of course noticed it. He started the engine and steered the car away from the parking space.

"You can trust me, you know? Maybe I'm looking strange to you but time wasn't very merciful to me."

"I apologize, Jerry. Since we landed here all seems strange not only you!"

"I can imagine. Look, there is a little store. I will go shopping and you set the navigation system to our route. And when we are on the road you ask and I will answer as good as I can, okay?"

In another car deep down under the earth Ann MacGregor-Phillips, Tony Newman, Brian Mewers and two seemingly very young members of the resistance were on their way to Arizona. Two times they met with an obstacle and had turned around to take another way. The young men were clearly soldiers of some kind, wearing the same weapon Tony had taken the other day. They were talking via headset with another resistance base. Ann tried to distract Tony, who seems nervous.

"I told Jerry, that he and Doug shall come to Arizona too, their journey will take more time and we can, hopefully, bring the tunnel online again."

Tony shook his head.

"What if the tunnel were never shut down? If Ray and me were gone and Doug was following us, who would have shut the tunnel down? Was Kirk with him?"

"No, Kirk was with me, he was quarreling with Doug. Kirk wasn't convinced that Tony and Ray had made it to the right time. He was of the opinion that we had to make the best of our situation. Fighting the invaders and overcome them. At this time I was certain the resistance could do this. But now? I wish every day that I has gone with Doug, regardless were we may have landed. Every time wold be better than this. And...we would be together and...our son would be alive. He was so much like Doug not only in appearance. He was devoted to all what he was doing, as Doug is. I named him Douglas Anthony, but I called him always "Tony" because to say Doug's name was so very painful to me. I wished for you to be his godfather, but as it became clear that whether you nor Ray or Doug would coming back I asked Kirk and Jerry for it."

Dr. Newman took Ann's Hand.

"You are gone through so much tragedy. But what if we are able to change the future, what will happen here?"

"You don't know it, Tony?"

"No!"

"I hope that I can have my...my husband back and my best friends, too. I hope there will be no invaders and our son is alive. That all is as it should be."

"And if not?"

"Then I will do what I ought have done this many years ago. I will go through the tunnel."

"I wouldn't let you go, much too dangerous."

Dr. Ann MacGregor-Phillips withdrew her hands from Tony.

"You can't stop me!"

"But..you could die."

She laughed, a bitter sounding laugh.

"I will die anyway. Haven't you thought about how few people are on the streets? The aliens have brought with them a disease, it's a lethal virus, which kills people slowly. The worst of it, you haven't any symptoms in the early stages but if you became aware that you are infected it is too late. It is not contagious. But our, oh so friendly invaders, see to it, that suspicious People like me or Kirk or Jerry were infected by design. And Tony I am old and there is nothing for me to live for. If we can't bring them back, then you must let me go, please. And one more thing. Please don't tell Doug about this."

"But he won't let you go, too."

"I hope he will not be there if it came to this."

It was quiet in Tic Toc main center. Since hours Ray and Jerry were working at the gigantic switchboards. Ann, who has tried to get a little rest was coming from the elevator.

Looking to Ray, who was shaking his head, she went to her control desk. And as up command the view screen came to life at this very moment.

"Ann try to stabilize the sight."

"It is stable, so to speak."

"What?" Ray asked confused.

"We have a clear picture but the scenery is changing from Doug to Tony and back. Maybe I can split it up, so we can have a look at both of them."

"Good Ann, try it."

Jerry took his seat at the desk next to Ann's.

"All systems are working within normal parameters."

"Okay. Jerry! More energy to the screen."

Kirk came along with a cup of coffee in hand.

"We are with them again?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"What are they doing?"

"They're going on separate ways to the tunnel complex. Tony is underground and Doug is with Jerry on the way by car. I would like to contact them but I think it better to wait 'til they have reached their destination." Ann said without taking her eyes from the view at the screen.

Kirk seated himself beside Ann.

"You're okay?"

"Of course, Why do you ask?"

"You look worried."

She glanced in Kirks direction.

"I am worried! I didn't get much sleep because I had a strange dream. I was sitting here at the control desk and Tony was working in the furthermost helices of the tunnel, whilst Doug was standing right before me, with a clipboard in hand. And he was telling me something, but I couldn't understand him. He was so near but his voice seems to come from far away. Then he was beside me so near I could feel his body heat but I couldn't hear him nonetheless. He laid his hand upon my shoulder and I awoke startled."

Ann kept silent for a second, then continued with a low voice:

"I could feel his touch when I was awake. I feel it still."

Kirk looked uncomfortable.

"It's your subconscious making you imaging things like that."

"I know, General and still I got the feeling that I have missed something important."

Kirk, looking at the view screen, which now shows two different sights, obviously trying to say something but struggling for the right words.

"I know that it isn't a concern of mine...Ann, but...you know...I mean. Forget it! I haven't the right to question your feelings."

Looking up from the control readings Dr. MacGregor seemed quizzical.

"What do you mean? That I am unfeeling and cold, only interested in my work? Or are you worried that I might do something illogical because I had emotions after all?"

Thinking for some moments she continued in a low voice:

"General, I had to lie if I said I don't care about Doug. I do! And it's more than caring for a good friend. I want him back, now more than ever. But I would never do anything what could harm Tony. He is a friend and like a younger brother to me."

"I apologize Ann, as I said, I haven't the right, but...nobody seems to know about you and Doug."

"Maybe we didn't know it for ourselves."

She gave Kirk a shy smile and then paid her concentrated attention back to the screen.

There was no much action as yet and Ann left her desk going over to the processor facility.

By now she knew the coordinates found at the slip of paper by heart. The only thing she has to do was to analyze them. She sends the young female technician away and fed the information to the computer. She knew it would take some time to get a result. So she got herself a cup of coffee and kept an eye on the screen while waiting for the results.

Doug and Jerry were on their way since hours. They stopped two times for a break and while Doug was reading Jerry drove with steadfast ease. At some point Doug became aware of the silence between them.

"Should I drive for a while Jerry?"

"We can take another break in the next town, grab a bite to eat and if your are willing I would appreciate it very much if you would drive."

They sat in a diner at a table near the windows. Doug was ill at ease.

"No reason to be nervous, Dr. Phillips!" Jerry said.

"No one who saw our car would assault us. We have a government car, remember?"

When he got no answer Jerry again tried to start a conversation.

"Have you found something useful in the documents from the library?"

"I haven't read much of them as yet. I studied the documents of our future selves those Ann has given me yesterday. I'm searching for a lead to what time we would go back. And I found something like a diary. At first I thought it was mine, but it is Tony's. Jerry, were you witness as Tony and Ray were going through the tunnel?"

"I wasn't there, I wasn't in Tic Toc central since I left for the space administration."

"If we have time, maybe you would tell me your story."

Jerry putted the car keys in Doug's hands.

"Better we are on our way again. I will tell you what you want to know on the road"

It took Doug little time to acquaint himself with the features of the car and soon he could split his attention between the road and a conversation with his former technical assistant.

"When did you leave project Tic Toc? And why? You always were so enthusiastic and full of new ideas."

Jerry was silent for a while.

"You saw that in me? I felt that you thought me the guy who stood always in someones way. After you were gone to rescue Tony I swore by myself, I would do anything to bring you both back. But...it wasn't easy to bring on something new with General Kirk and Dr. Swain being overmuch cautious. Ann, I mean Dr. MacGregor saw this the same way. I know that she wants sometimes to take more risks, you can ask her. I had the offer to join the space program and could have gone earlier but...Dr. MacGregor saved my life at one point and although I knew it was hopeless I...I felt in love with her. I think she never knew it and I was to blind to see that it was always you she cared for. When we were working together to modify the probe I thought I could develop more than a work related relationship with her but she never noticed my attempts to show her my feelings. And then came the day we brought you back and I watched Ann at her place, I saw you kissing her and I heard her saying "yes" to your proposal. That was the moment I knew I had to go, to live my life on my own, to do something different. I watched you both from afar the whole years. I always knew what you and Tony and Ann were doing, always having the little hope that somehow you and her will going separate ways. I had my work and I became aware much sooner that we under an Alien invasion. It wasn't a war we were in but nonetheless there were victims. Then I met Kirk and he told me that you and Tony and Ray disappeared. I wanted to help, I wanted to be a friend for Ann, maybe I wanted more. But she ever was faithful and never lost hope, that you would come back to her. In some way you are back."

"I don't know what to say, Jerry. I always thought you an intelligent and promising young scientist. I'm back in some way, that's right but I haven't experienced what you and the future Ann had. Maybe your younger self is watching us. If so and if he is feeling the same as you he has the opportunity to set some things straight. But you and I have a mission. We couldn't let emotions rule our actions. What alterations did you made with the probe? Maybe we could use her to get the future Tony, Ray and me back."

With a heavy sigh Jerry in Tic Toc main center hang his head down. Ann was a little bit embarrassed but eventually she laid her hand on the young mans arm.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

Jerry shook his head.

"No, some things stay better unsaid. The only thing I want to tell you is that what ever will be I would be glad to be a friend. You can count on me!"

"I know and I'm glad to have a friend like you. And if you need to talk this out, I will be ready to hear you, okay?"

In that moment the sight on the screen changed again. And to every ones surprise they saw the tunnel center in the future.


	9. Chapter 9: A futile attempt

**I have finished the next chapter. I hope you are not too much upset that it ended with a cliffhanger ;-).**

**But as I'm not totally sure in which direction the story will go I left it here and will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

"Is that our Tunnel base?" Kirk was asking.

"Yes! 45 years from now."

Everybody was looking with curiosity at the sight on the big screen.

It was like a mirror image from their own workplace. But by closer inspection the differences were obvious. The big main center seems abandoned, in spite of the safety lightning it became apparent that the equipment was under a layer of dust. But from the tunnel loops came the unmistakably luminescence.

Ann MacGregor looked up to Kirk and Swain who were standing behind her.

"As I thought. The tunnel in the future is online. Maybe this explains why we were in the same time of day and have such a clear focus on Doug and Tony."

"Would we be able to control the tunnel?"

Ray who has gotten to his desk shook his head.

"No, but if Ann is right and there is a connection between now and our future we must find a way to use it to our advantage."

"It could be dangerous, remember Halley's comet," Ann remind her colleagues.

Before Ray could answer the screen showed that Tony, Dr. MacGregor-Phillips and their companions entered the control center.

Tony repaired at once to one of the control desks. Ann followed him and seated herself besides him.

"If we are lucky, the coordinates are still stored."

"Here is something amiss. You're sure, that nobody could have come here?"

Ann and Mewers changed a look.

"Not from the invaders. We made sure they couldn't enter the tunnel anymore But..." Mewers hesitated and Ann spoke up.

"It could be anyone from the resistance. But why do you ask?"

Tony pressed a button.

"It's all deleted. The coordinates to which our future selves were going. Ann, when you shut the tunnel down, have you turned off the whole data base?"

"No, off course not, at this time we were only allowed to pull the plug, so to speak.."

Standing up Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"It isn't important why and who did this. But how we are supposed to bring our future selves back? Without knowing in which time they disappeared?"

Ann gave Mewers a look. He motioned his helpmates to his side.

"Dr. MacGregor-Phillips, we will stand guard, maybe we were followed."

Tony knew it was a rouse to get them away.

"What's the matter, Ann?"

"Nothing. The two young men aren't for long in the resistance. It's better if we are careful with information like these."

She was turning around and going back to the control desk.

With obvious exhaustion she sat down.

"After Doug was gone I was searching for something I could do to bring him back. In a folder I found a note which was directed at me."

From a pocket in her coat she took a slip of paper and gave it to Tony.

"I think this are the coordinates we are searching for."

In the present the younger Ann MacGregor suppressed a cry of surprise. She fumbled in her lab coat pocket and was relieved to feel the folded paper there.

She flinched when Kirk was speaking up.

"I got a call, our visitors will be here shortly. Senator Clark is bringing his replacement with him."

"Replacement?"

Without taking her eyes from the screen Ann make some adjustments at her desk.

"Why would he be replaced?"

"He told me some time ago that he wished to retire but had to wait until someone was found to took his place." Kirk answered.

Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"If his replacement will be more generous with our budget it could be a fine thing for us."

This yielded him a funny look from Ann MacGregor.

"Do you you really believe what you're saying? I don't! Maybe his replacement will be much more determined to end project Tic Toc."

Kirk raised his hands.

"Please, no speculations. Let's wait and see!"

He couldn't hear Ann murmuring:

"That's what we have always done."

She was looking at the screen again and saw that Tony tried to get the computers in the future tunnel online.

"I will speak to them."

Tony was looking up when he heard the familiar voice.

"Ann, good to hear you. You know what happened?"

"Yes, we were witness to all what you have done. What do you have in mind now?"

"The tunnel here is online but the processors are not. We will try to make them working but for this I need help from Doug and Jerry."

"We lost contact on them when you arrived in the tunnel center."

It was the older Ann who talked now.

"I have called them, they are on their way but need still a couple of hours to get here. Doug isn't so sure anymore that it will work as he was reading papers from Tony, our Tony, who indicated that Ray and him would make sure that nobody can come through the tunnel again."

"What does this mean?" the younger Ann's voice was fearful.

"I think it means that Doug could get into the time vortex and maybe came out in another time, but that we won't be able to bring them back to our time line."

Tony interfered.

"None of this is sure. At first we will attend to the equipment. Much of the whole stuff is broken or at least partially damaged. Please stay with us and lend us our support."

"Of course we will do that." Ann assured him.

"Another matter, Tony. The Senator is coming now and he bring his replacement with him. I don't want to sound overly pessimistic, but I fear for the future of our project."

"Think positive, Ann. All will be well."

"Tony, your are a friend, but you're talking nearly the same nonsense as Ray. Am I the only one who is worried?"

"Ann, if it comes to the worst, I am sure, you will try to do all in your power to take care of us; and Ray also. One step after the other, okay!"

Senator Clark and his replacement, a very much younger man, arrived at the tunnel main base when Ann was talking to Doug and Jerry in the future. Kirk explained the situation to them both and Clark who once was witness as first Tony and then Doug were going into the time vortex greeted Ann MacGregor and asked her about the progress they making.

"Hello, Senator. I talked to Doug just now and he and Tony trying to find out where there future selves have gone to. As far they were successful in bringing the processors online. My future self is in possession of coordinates which could be the destination of her Doug and Tony."

"If you have a minute Dr. MacGregor? I want to introduce all of you to Senator Ibsen, he will be responsible for your project in about two weeks.

While Clarke acquainted Ibsen with the people in the main center, Ann was watching the young Senator. He was polite, seems interested. He has told he was a scientist himself but after he was rejected by the at this time newly launched space program he turned his increasing interest to politics. At first view he seems to be an ideal candidate to support project Tic Toc but something bothered Ann. If someone would ask her why she wouldn't be able to say what it was. She excused herself and went back to her desk but not before she took the out print from her computer search from the printer. She was looking secretly at them realizing that the time and the direction were ten years in the future. She folded the pages and put them in her pocket.

"Ann, do you hear me?"

"Yes Doug, what's the matter?"

"We programed the coordinates from the folder. I want you to do the same."

"What for?" asked Ray.

"Ann has told me that she is thinking the future tunnel and our tunnel in the present are connected. I have made some calculations and I'm thinking this also. Giving you the coordinates gave us a twofold opportunity to bring our future selves back. If we aren't successful here then maybe you will be able to locate them and bringing them back."

Ray and Ann shared a doubtfully look.

"Doug, I'm not so sure about this. What if we are successful? Bringing your older selves in the present may cause a paradox."

"Then the damage was done when we entered the future."

Doug knew that maybe there would be dire consequences but merely maybe. He remembered Ann saying that they were playing with things they don't remotely understood.

"Ann, do we have another choice?"

"No Doug, we haven't and I'm relatively sure that we are running out of time. Whether Senator Clark nor his as yet not installed Replacement, Senator Ibsen has said anything. They will waiting until we get you back or we messed things up."

"You trust me, Ann?"

"You haven't to ask, you know the answer."

"I know, Ann and I trust you, literally with my life. Remember Tony and I said at one time that the tunnel is our child? We must trust our "child", we must trust our own skills. It will work!"

"I wish, I could be so confident, but I fear for you. And I fear for Tony. I want you back, both of you."

"I know Ann, I know. Let's try?"

"Okay, give me the coordinates."

She turned around to Ray.

"Ray, please put the coordinates from Doug in our program, I will try to get a reading."

Kirk, Clark and Ibsen were coming closer. Jerry gave them a short update on the process.

As Ann was looking at the programed direction it became clear to her, that this weren't the same coordinates as these she had found.

"Ann?"

"Doug, Tony, I don't get a clear reading. It is as something is blocking us."

The future Ann interrupted them.

"The same here. I have a reading. If these coordinates are right, they are in Europe. But it is difficult to ascertain the time line. And this feeling of something in the way it just as it is with your tunnel.

"If we haven't a clear reading on the time line it's too risky to begin the returning process." Ray was shaking his head.

"Ray, listen to me. I have been told by Mewers, that we haven't much time. The invaders have localized us. We don't know how long it would take them to go through the line of defense from the resistance. I know the risk but at first we will try to get them back here. Don't do anything."

"Okay, we will have a look at you but nothing more."

Tony went to the control desk in the future, Doug already was at the other one looking at the future Ann who was nodding.

"Okay, we're starting the return process."

It took more than two minutes but then the tunnel came to life, the fog and the sparkling in the big spirals constrained a clear view. Ann MacGregor-Phillips has closed her eyes when Doug and Tony has begun but now she was standing near the tunnel loops. At first she was sure that there were shadows among the fog, but soon she knows it was only a visual illusion.

The fog died down, the sparkling rescinded and nothing more happened.

"It was a futile attempt, it seems," Doug said.

"Should we try it, Doug?"

Ann sounded anxious.

"Ann, Ray please try at first to establish a view connection to this coordinates."

"But that means we are loosing contact to you!" Ann protested.

"I'm not sure it will work but please do it!"

After some futile shot's Ray was speaking up.

"We can't get a picture. We were always directed back at you."

"Okay, how are the readings?"

Ann adjusted her instruments.

"A little more powerful but still not at 100 percent."

"Do it!"

"As you wish, Doug."

She was counting down from ten and Ray gave all energy to the retrieve processor but all that happened was that there was a short time overload and from Ray's desk came flying sparks. For a moment the picture at the screen vanished but after some moments the view at the future was there again.

"What was that?"

Ann sounded thoughtful.

"Doug, do you think it possible, that the future tunnel interferes with our?"

"Could be! How strongly are the instruments damaged?"

"We could use the spare console while this would be in repairing."

For a while nobody spoke. Then came the voice of the future Ann from the background.

"You have done all that you could do. As I said before, Tony and Ray must have manipulated the tunnel insofar as nobody could go back. It's a one way road in time. Hear me out, please. I will go through the tunnel to the programed coordinates, then you must shut him down for good. I don't know if I will reach Doug, Tony and Ray, but to live like I have this past years is impossible for me. Maybe it is my destiny to go to them, maybe the future couldn't change without me being with them."

"No, I don't allow it!" Doug stood before the fragile woman.

Ann MacGregor-Phillips gave him an affectionate look.

"Oh Doug, the only wish I have is to be with my husband, with your older self."

"But what if you got lost in the vortex? What if you don't reach their destination? What if you...if you die in the process?"

"I am an old woman, I had my life and not all of it was bad. When I'm looking back and thinking about our years together; that are good memories. Please, let me go and destroy this tunnel. Then your Ann had the chance to bring Tony and you back to your life to your time line. You remember the time before the first visit from Senator Clark? When I talked to you and Tony about my theory that there are alternate universes and alternate time lines? I believe in this still. And if my theory is right, it will be as we were immortal. Living in different times and living in different universes, living different lives perhaps but I am sure of one thing. Wherever we will be, you and I belong always together. But you must live your life in your time."

Doug embraced the older Ann carefully and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she spoke again.

"Ann, please remember what I was saying. Never use this probe especially not after the alterations you made. And...take care of you and of ...of Doug also. Make not the mistakes I have made."

The younger Ann's voice was shaking from suppressed tears.

"I will remember. I hope you find them ."

Tony has moved back to the control desk and adjusted the readouts and brought the tunnel online again. Now he was coming over, taking Ann in his Arms and hugging her.

"I don't like what you're about to do, but I know it is senseless to hold you back. From all that I've seen and read I knew that you was as good a friend in this time as in mine. Farewell, Ann!"

"Farewell Tony, I hope you will find what you are searching for."

Ann MacGregor-Phillips turned around to say good-bye to Jerry and to Brian Mewers. Then she went to the tunnel loops.

Doug checked the energy input and talked to the present tunnel team.

"Ray, we must working fast. I will transfer the future Ann and then immediately shut the tunnel down. When this is accomplished you must be ready to transfer Tony and me back at once. I only can hope we will all survive this."

He gave Tony a nod, then he was going over to the woman who was waiting at the tunnel entrance.

"Have a save journey, Ann MacGregor-Phillips. You gave me a lot to think about. I'm thankful for this glimpse of the future. Farewell!"

They embraced for a moment then Doug retreated back to his desk and the future Ann was going into the tunnel loops. Soon she vanished in the fog. One moment before the transfer took place, Jerry Briggs was running after Dr. MacGregor-Phillips. Doug who would go after him was halted back by Tony.

"Let him go. He will protect her, wherever they will be."

The transfer was complete and the view screen showed the usual kaleidoscopic picture of the vortex.

Mewers jerked himself away from the tunnel.

"Dr. Phillips, Dr. Newman. We will make sure that the tunnel will be totally destroyed. You must be on your way, we haven't much time anymore."

"Okay! Tony?"

"The energy is shut down, the tunnel is 'dead'."

"Ann, Ray? Do you hear that?"

"Yes, we have."

"Then we are ready for the transfer."

"Good. We are ready too." Ann said with an unsteady voice and proceeded.

"We have a clear reading. I ...I hope to see you both soon."

"Get started and Ann, if I ever come back to you, please say yes again."


	10. Chapter 10: Preparations

**AN.: In this chapter our heroes are back in the time vortex and the Senators are coming to Tic Toc. A litlle techno babble, a little emotion and a glimpse of that what is to come ;-) Enjoy!**

Doug's last words still ringing in her ears Ann was pushing buttons and moving controllers while Ray regulated the energy input. The picture from the big screen was vanished as the tunnel came to life. Sparks were flying, the usual fog welled up and the smell of electric discharge filled the main control center. Senators Clark and Ibsen were standing in the background not nearly comprehending what happened. Ann stood leaning against her desk, eyes wide open, her hands clenched to fists, waiting almost breathless. Ray and Kirk were at the tunnel entrance regardless if they would be caught by the sparks. As the minutes wore on it became clear to all of them that again they failed to bring their friends back. Soon enough the kaleidoscope was visible.

Ann, sinking down in her chair, took a deep breath and switched to the watching mode.

"They are in the vortex again, so much we have at least accomplished."

Her face was blank and her voice numb. Kirk touched her shoulder.

"They are alive, Ann."

"Yes, they are, General. But have we changed the future? Or was all this for naught? What now?"

Kirk looked over to Clark who was shaking his head.

"We all need rest, Ann. Let's call it a night and then we will talk in the morning."

Much too tired and disappointed Ann didn't contradict Kirk's speech.

She only nodded and walked over to where Ray and Jerry were standing.

"Can I have a word with both of you?" Ann asked

Swain and Jerry Briggs shared a confused look.

"Talk? About what?"

Ann was at her wits end.

"What about? You need to ask?"

"Keep calm, Ann."

Ray took her by the elbow and lead her to the elevator.

"Go to sleep, Ann. You're exhausted and angry. We can talk in the morning."

"You are right, Ray. I am exhausted and I am angry, but more so I am worried, We need a plan. Something that compelled the Senators to tell the government that project Tic Toc is important to the security of our world especially our country."

"I agree with you, and that is why we all need rest. Go to sleep and tomorrow morning we will meet at the staff canteen for breakfast."

"Only the three of us, Ray! I trust Kirk to do all in his power to make our situation clear to Clark and Ibsen, but in the end he had to do what the government is telling him."

Tired, body and soul, Ann took a shower and fixed herself a cup of tea. Now lying in her bed she tried to find rest, but her mind refused. How much she had hoped that Doug and Tony would be back by now. Not for the first time since her friends were gone she felt lonely but tonight it wasn't only loneliness, it was despair. The bad feeling she have had since a couple of days was back in full force and she feared for the meeting with Clark and Ibsen. Sleep abandoned Ann and the desire for Doug became overwhelming. So she walked the few steps over to Phillips quarters where she felt herself closer to him. And now as she was lying in his bed with his pillow in her arms she became aware how ironic all this was. Never once in their time together she felt this longing to be with Doug. He was simply there and so was she. The few nights she didn't slept in her own bed she could count on the fingers of one hand. And never once happened anything more than snuggling together and sharing some chaste kisses. But since her adventure on 'Canopus' the planet to which she was abducted to lure her colleagues there she was aware that it wasn't only a little crush she had for Doug. And the last three days witnessing all what could be confirmed her of Doug's partiality for her. His parting words were going over and over in her head: 'Please say yes again.' And before sleep captured her at last Ann was making a decision.

Ray was the first who made an appearance at the staff canteen. He chose a table in the background and ordered a jug of coffee. He had not waited long before Jerry joined him. Looking around in the but sparsely filled room Jerry was the first who discovered Ann. As she was nearing the table Ray detected the facial expression he had seldom seen on her, but when she wore this mien she was determined to have her way. He steeled himself inwardly for battle and was about to warn Jerry but it was too late. Ann took a seat after she greeted both men.

Ray poured his young colleagues each a cup of coffee and after the three of them helped themselves to breakfast at the buffet they ate in silence.

Ann looked around with caution but the were relatively alone in the corner they were seating.

"Did you see Kirk this morning? Or the Senators?"

Ray shook his head.

"I've heard they talked till the wee hours in the morning. Probably they're still sleeping."

Nodding her head Ann MacGregor continued.

"I'm prepared for the worst case scenario. And I need help from both of you. If it comes to the point they will abandon Doug and Tony, I will go after them. As my future self I found coordinates written in Doug's hand. But they are different from these the other Ann has found. If Clarke or Ibsen or both of them issued an order to shut the tunnel down or maybe setting an ultimate date to which we should have accomplished to bring them back, we will transfer them to this coordinates and I will follow them. No, don't say a word. I'm determined to do this and nobody will stop me!"

Jerry kept silent while Ray shook his head.

"This is insane. What would you accomplish? And till now the project isn't in jeopardy."

With a deep sigh Ann tried to keep her voice low.

"Ray, I know you are a sensible man but you've becoming blind to the shortcomings of the government. They need money for the space exploration who looks more promising as traveling through time. We must prepare our arguments that time traveling could be a major issue for the security of the country and more so the whole world. We have learned from the last encounter that maybe there are alien lifeforms able to invade us."

"That is right, but we have no proof that we have changed the future and if we have, are you sure it was for the better?"

Jerry dared to say:

"You could run into mischief. And if your fear come true we wouldn't be able to help you."

"No need for that, Jerry. I would go in the same time and to the same location I sent Doug and Tony in. I will be with them."

And as she saw that both men failed to see her point, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I will get into mischief, maybe you couldn't help me, but this is irrelevant to me. If we are forced to shut the tunnel down, to abandon project Tic Toc, what should I do then? Grieving for the rest of my life for my friends? No, Ray, Jerry, I don't want this. I want to be with Doug again. I can't imaging me without him for good. If you both won't help me, then I will do it on my own."

After a small pause she added.

"I sound selfish, I know. But if Clark and Ibsen will promote our work to the government and we are able to continue, I will stay of course regardless how long it takes to bring our friends back."

Ray reached for Ann's right hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I understand, but please don't rush things. I will help you of course if it is necessary."

"And so will I," Jerry assured her.

Dr. MacGregor gave both men a little smile.

"You're really good friends. Let's hope that I am only over pessimistic."

After a few hours working at her desk Ann saw Kirk and both Senators approaching. With a sick feeling in her stomach she rose from her chair and awaited them.

"Ray, Ann, any News from Doug and Tony?" Kirk asked.

"No, Sir."

Kirk hesitated for a moment.

"The Senators want to talk to both of you. If you could spare a moment?"

Dr. Swain nodded, took Ann by her elbow and noticed how she trembled. He gave her a reassuring smile.

What Clarke and Ibsen told them was devastating. As Dr. MacGregor has feared, the budget was the main problem. The government wasn't willing to pay for two very expensive enterprises and while the new Space-Unit paid off nicely; project Tic Toc on the other hand seemed to them like a monster who swallowed money without profit. Clark expressed his regret but referred to Ibsen as future Senator in charge. The black haired Politician shrugged his shoulders and said.

"I don't see Project Tic Toc as a failure but of course I must agree with the government that it is too costly. In a fortnight I will be installed in my position but I have been given the arbitrament for this special occasion. And after lengthy discussion with General Kirk and Senator Clark, who was fighting violently for your project as I must add, I have come to a decision. You will have this fortnight to bring your colleagues back. After that time we will shut the tunnel down and terminate Project Tic Toc."

Ray was sitting there speechless while Ann leaped to her feet, going straight over to Ibsen who stood at the window overlooking the main control center.

"So you have decided? And without talking to Dr. Swain or me. WE are the responsible scientist here since Dr. Phillips is gone. You don't know remotely what this decision means to all the people working here."

"Dr. MacGregor, I understand.."

"You understand? You understand nothing! If you are determined to go through with this order, you will be the first Senator who is installed with blood on his hands. You and only you are responsible if Doug and Tony will die!"

Ibsen seems unimpressed by Dr. MacGregors outburst.

"Look, we can talk about this all but I'm duty bound to work for the benefit of the government of this country..."

Ibsen was interrupted by the tunnel which has activated itself. Ann was at the door in an instant looking back to Dr. Swain who was on the phone.

"Go to the controls Ann, I will follow."

Jerry Briggs was working frantically at the control desk, trying to get a reading.

"What happened, Jerry?"

The young scientist let Ann taking charge.

"I have had a reading for a second, but now it seems it was false alarm. They are still in the vortex."

Ann shook her head.

"But why isn't only the view screen active? There must be someone or something in the loops!"

Sergeant Jiggs and five of his men standing in front of the tunnel entrance with their weapons ready. But nothing happened, the smoke died down.

Hastening to the host system Ann was searching for measurement data from the last hour. With the print-out in Hand she went to Raymond Swain as again the tunnel came to life by itself. All efforts to localize the time travelers were in vain. After the fifth time Ann grabbed the red folder which was lying on her desk and took some pages from it. Ray looked expectantly to the dark haired women.

"What is it, Ann?"

"I'm not sure but maybe it has something to do with the length of time we had the tunnel online. Since Tony was gone we never deactivated him by design."

"With the exception while you were away at Canopus." Kirk interfered.

Shaking his head Dr. Swain commented:

"No, that doesn't count because we were trying to synchronize the alternate space time converter and even though the tunnel wasn't working he was nonetheless online. But what has it to do with this obviously malfunction."

Clark and Ibsen were coming closer to the control desks and heard Dr. MacGregors answer.

"It isn't a malfunction. It is more a sign of fatigue. That was one of Doug's biggest concerns."

Talking more to the Senators than to her colleagues she supplied the processor with Phillips Calculations.

"The whole system wasn't meant for permanent usage. The leading thought was to send people into time for a mission and to bring them back after they completed their task. With a lot of planning and a perfectly working security system, with coordinates calculated to the point and equally measured energy. When Dr. Newman was gong into the time vortex nothing was planned or calculated and we hadn't time enough to make the trip safer for Doug.

So we couldn't shut the tunnel completely down. Even if we updated the system or making changes with the parameters we never going totally offline. Maybe now this is getting back at us."

Ibsen came closer to Dr. MacGregor.

"Maybe we shouldn't wait for a fortnight but rather terminate project Tic Toc now and here?"

Ibsen would never know how close he was to get Ann's fist straight in his face. With much effort she controlled herself.

"That would certainly kill them. You promised us time and I stick to your promise"

His smile told Ann that Ibsen has tried by design to provoke her.

"What can we do, Ray? Ann?"

Kirk hasn't slept much this night and it began to show.

Ann threw a worried glance at the General.

"With Doug's calculations we will know what to do. Why don't you, Senator Clark and Senator Ibsen trying to get some rest. If we had any news we will alert you!"

Whirling through the time vortex has lost it's excitement long ago for both. Far from being painful the journey from one time line to another was nonetheless a disturbing experience. Too many impressions, colors, sounds and occasionally a tiny view of events that were, are or would be confused the senses of Doug and Tony. The feeling of weightlessness, of floating gave way to dizziness and nausea up to the moment they felt solid ground under their feet again. And so they knew at once that something must be wrong. Tony felt like his head would explode, he was unable to move and unable to cry. Doug fared no better. Every muscle in his body was painfully tense. It was a relief to be spat out of the time stream. But this relief was short lived as both were immediately drawn back in the vortex. After the fifth time they landed on a sandy subsoil, exhausted and feeling sick. It took them a while to get back to think clearly.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, almost. But what the hell was that?"

"I don't know,"Phillips said in his own quiet way.

"I just hope my fears don't materializes. And I hope Ann knows what I would do in this case."

"I know it, Doug and our technical team running already the force field amplifiers."

"Good to hear your voice Ann. Do you know by now where we are?"

"We don't have a stable reading, but it seems your are in the past at a beach in Australia. I can't tell you as yet how far in the past."

Tony was looking around.

"Pretty deserted here. How is it with you? Are the Senators already there?"

It was Ray who answered.

"Yes they are. Tony, Doug, we don't know how much time we have. It seems the tunnel had transferred you on it's own."

Doug nodded.

"This is probably due to the long time the system is online. If you will follow my calculation it should be possible to get the problem in Hand."

"It's better if you turn of the voice contact." added Tony.

"No, I have to tell you so much." Ann's voice sounded desperate but Ray broke the connection.

"What are you doing, Ray? I must tell them what happened here today."

"No Ann, be reasonable. Why should we tell them that we maybe have to give them up. I know how you are feeling and I know that you prefer to see the senator buried under the tunnel complex, but we haven't much time. You told me of your plan. Are you still just as determined as this morning?"

When Ann nodded, Ray squeezed her hand.

"Then we will get down to work. I will care for the modifications here and you, Ann, prepare for the worst case, okay?"

"I don't give up hope so easily, we have a fortnight but I will start."

With a longing gaze to the view screen Dr. MacGregor left the main control center making a mental list.


	11. Chapter 11: Ibsen

_**The next Chapter is a little longer as I tried to go forward with the adventures that are coming. As always: I don't own anything about Time Tunnel. Only Mr. Ibsen comes from my own Imagination. Read and enjoy and if you like it, or maybe not, give me a review. I'm always open for suggestions and as I'm known as someone who like's Happy Endings, I assure you, there will be one, but that will take a little longer.**_

It took much longer as calculated to make an update for the force field amplifiers and so Doug and Tony were transferred two times more and now floating again in the time vortex. Ann had decrypted the coordinates she has found with the aid of the Processors. If everything went according to plan, Phillips and Newman would end up 20 Years in the future in San Francisco.

Now the only thing she could do was waiting for a chance to transfer her friends but the tunnel seems to have other plans as both were whirling through time and space without materializing somewhere.

After another meeting with General Kirk Senator Clark left the Tic Toc complex leaving his replacement behind. Ibsen was a source of irritation not only for Ann MacGregor who tried to get together whatever appeared useful to her. Ray had confided the plan to Dr. Marshall, the physician responsible for all people working on Project Tic Toc. He and Ann talked a lot about medicine that could be useful. Dr. Marshall was of the opinion she doesn't need much to take with her because the trip would go to the future but Ann who became smart by bad experience decided she would need at least antibiotics and painkillers. As she was coming from her appointment with the doctor she nearly collided with Senator Derek Ibsen. The box containing a range of drugs slipped from her hand and if not for Ibsen's fast reflex it would have been dropped to the floor. With an unreadable smile Ibsen looked at the box from all sides and then gave it back to Ann.

"You seem very busy since yesterday, Dr. MacGregor."

"Maybe you don't know it, Senator, I'm not here for decoration. I have work to do!"

"You don't like me!"

"No, I don't like you. The reason must be obvious even for you!"

"Sometimes the first impression isn't the right one, Dr. MacGregor and sometimes the truth is hidden."

Ann looked at the dark haired man with suspicious eyes.

"What do you mean?"

But Ibsen only smiled, gave her an ironical bow and left her standing in the middle of the corridor.

After this strange encounter with Ibsen Dr. MacGregor had a little talk with Sergeant Jiggs. He assured her that he would keep an eye at the soon to be Senator. The day went by without any contact to Tony and Doug. Kirk who was in his office the biggest part of day approached Ann as she packed up her work.

"Ann can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, General!"

Ann hoped that Ray and Jerry hadn't betrayed her confidence.

But before Kirk could say anything, the view screen sprang to life.

Tony stumbled as he and Doug materialized. Holding his ankle he turned around to see his friend standing on a boardwalk across the street.

"You're okay, Tony?"

Newman got up and took some cautious steps.

"Seems as if I have twisted my ankle. But it is bearable."

He limped over the street to meet Doug.

"Where are we?"

Doug looked at the label of the shop window.

Every time they landed in a foreign land he was astonished that he and Tony could talk and read in another language, they never had learned. It was one side effect of time traveling he could easily live with.

"Seems we are in Germany." He pointed at the scripture. It read: Colonialwaren Schmidt, Taback, Südfrüchte, Eier u.v.m.

Doug looked at the area closely.

"It seems a small town, maybe 1915 or 1920. I remember seeing old pictures from an uncle of mine who was traveling a lot through Germany, they were looking much alike."

Tony nodded and surveyed the empty and dark street.

"At least we aren't attacked or in some other trouble."

Doug gave his friend a smile.

"Seldom enough. Maybe our team has gotten the tunnel under control again and we can take a rest."

The began to walk at a slowly pace searching for shelter.

Ray had found out at what time and city there were landed.

"Ann, they are in Germany in a town called Tübingen in 1918."

"Did something special happened there in this time?"

"The computer has found nothing."

"Then we should try to get them back."

Kirk nodded.

"Go for it."

But at this moment the view at the screen faded and eventually the contact was broken again.

"What is it this time?"

Dr. MacGregor slapped her hand on the console frustrated.

Jerry came over.

"The new amplifiers need more energy than calculated, we will fix this as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay. I'll stay here until the contact is restored."

Ann grabbed her notepad and began to make calculations of her own.

Ray and Kirk exchanged a glance and Kirk took the seat beside Ann.

"You better rest, Ann. We will wake you if anything should happen."

"I'm fine General."

"This wasn't exactly a request Ann."

"So you order me to sleep? Why?"

"Don't get angry. Jiggs told me, you wanted him to observe Ibsen. And I approve of that. I don't trust Ibsen either. We have found out, that Ibsen is watching you a great deal. Everything you do or say seems important to him. If you aren't around now maybe we can find out what he is up to."

"Nonsense!"

"Maybe. But Ann, we have a hard time before us and it would be reasonable if you rest as much as you can. I promise as soon we have contact again, we will call you."

Ann took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I trust you to call me immediately."

Ann hesitated at the door of her quarter, maybe it would be better to sleep in Doug's rooms again. She turned around only to stand eye to eye with Ibsen.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Ibsen?"

Again he gave her this half smile which make her shiver inside.

"Let's say I want to talk to you at least. You were angry at our last meeting and I know you to be under normal circumstances a rational and controlled woman. If you would be so kind and follow me to the staff canteen? We could have a coffee together and do a little chat."

"And if I'm not inclined to do so?" Dr. MacGregors voice was cold.

"Oh, you are much to curious to decline my invitation."

Now Ann gave Ibsen a false smile.

"You deem yourself irresistible? Let me tell you, you are far from it. And now leave me alone I need rest."

"No you don't. I have heard the conversation between the General and you. He ordered you out because of my...let's say observation of you."

Ann sighed.

"Okay. What do you want?"

Ibsen bowed his head.

"Much better. I only want to talk. I'm no monster of some kind, you know!"

Ann couldn't suppress an amused grin.

"That remains to be seen Mister almost Senator."

Tony took the glass from the table and toasted to Doug and the three men which had brought him and his friend to the little tavern. They had met them on the street and had asked the three guys if they knew a place to sleep. The young men were students and thought Tony and Doug to be the same. So they invited them on a drink and promised they would take them later to a hostel. After some time drinking and talking Doug and Tony tried to explain that they were time travelers and their new acquaintances were drunken enough to believe what they said. Then they began a game of dice and fortune smiled upon Tony who won a few rounds. And because some more guests of the tavern also participated the time travelers were able to pay for a night's lodging. Doug who merely watched the game had time to think. The trip to the future was fresh in his mind. He wished he could talk to Ray and Ann, especially to Ann. What would they do to get him and Tony back? Would Ann stick to her promise not to try the probe? And what would be the outcome of the Senators visit? He looked up as a pretty young waitress brought him another mug of beer and thanked her. She gave him a challenging smile but Doug lowered his eyes. Slightly disappointed she turned to Tony and gave him a similar smile and a fresh beer. Tony was not adverse to flirt. The blonde girl reminded him of another woman. As Doug saw the glances his friend shared with the waitress he sighed. It would be a long evening.

Ibsen brought a coffee mug to the table and gave it to Dr. MacGregor.

After a moment of hesitation he said:

"Will you hear me out, Dr. MacGregor?"

"Depends on what you have to say." Ann sipped her coffee.

The dark haired man took a deep breath.

"Maybe it would be better not to tell something but I believe you must know why it's necessary that your friends don't come back yet."

He raised his hand as Ann tried to interrupt him.

"As I said, please hear me out. I couldn't explain anything to you. But I ask nonetheless that you trust me. It will be for the best. It will be for a save future for all mankind. Do you believe in fate?"

"No I don't. What you are trying to say?"

"We can't change the past as you are well aware, but we can try to let the past happen as planned."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It would if I could explain it."

"Try me!"

"No, if I do, it would be destructive. I'm here on a mission. Officially I am the new Senator and I will call project Tic Toc off, because it is too costly. Your friends here in the main base will have some time to shut the tunnel down. I know you want to go into the vortex to rescue Phillips and Newman. And you must go as soon as you are able. I will help you. But I warn you. If you make this step it will be possible you can never return to this time line."

Ann had listened with growing astonishment, but now understanding dawned on her

"You are a time traveler yourself!"

As Ibsen failed to answer Ann gave him a smug smile.

"Okay, let's play a game. I will ask questions and if you don't answer I know I'm right."

"We haven't time to play games. I ask you during the next contact with your friends to talk with Dr. Phillips. But don't say too much. Tell him just what do you intend to do."

Ann shook her head.

"If I tell Doug what I intend to do he will try to hold me back. But this time I must make my own decision. Can I really trust you?"

"You must."

"Then I need to know something for sure: Will I meet Doug and Tony, will I be with them?"

Ibsen was silent.

"I take this as a yes!"

The host of the tavern had recommended a guest house to them and they had got two rooms there. But sleep has abandoned Doug. So he took a walk into the darkness, seeing Tony coming around the corner with the blonde waitress from the tavern.

"Doug, I thought you're sleeping."

"I'm obviously not," grinned Phillips and added:

"I need to think and I can do this more easily while walking"

"I understand. I...we will take a stroll about town and come back soon."

"Then I wish you both much fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Till later, Doug."

It was quiet in Tic Toc main base. Ann was sitting at her control desk, waiting for an opportunity for a talk with Doug. The view screen was online since more than an hour but only now Dr. MacGregor was nearly alone. Her talk with Derek Ibsen was fresh in her mind. What he had told her was disturbing and if she was willing to trust him short after their conversation she wasn't so sure anymore. On the other hand she had to act. And if the so-called Senator would help her so much the better. Looking at the view screen she saw Doug Phillips standing on a bridge seemingly deep in thought.

After Tony and his conquest were gone Doug went to the river he has seen from the window of his room. The town had narrow cobble stoned streets. At the points where the river led directly through the city there were walls and hedges. In spite of the darkness Doug could see the many flower buckets in front of the houses. It was a nice little town. In the interview with the young students he had learned that they were in the university town Tübingen. In addition the three men had told Tony and him that they were studying medicine.

His thoughts were back to his university years. He was a fast learner but he couldn't remember having so much fun like these young men here. He came to a bridge and leaned against the railing.

"Doug!" Ann's voice was subdued. So much that Doug not even noticed she has spoken to him

"Doug, can you hear me?"

"Ann, you're awake."

"Yes, I must talk to you but I don't know where to begin."

Doug was looking around to see if someone was nearby, but he was alone.

"What's wrong, Ann?"

"All and nothing. But first how are you and Tony? Are there any side effects from the constant transfers?"

Doug smiled.

"None other than Tony having a date with a young blonde German girl."

"Ah, he has? And you?"

"I wasn't interested so she went to Tony instead."

"Oh, so she was first interested in you?"

"No reason to be jealous, Ann. I prefer a certain brunette."

Ann could see him smile.

"Oh Doug, I wish you were here."

"I know and I miss you too, Ann. Tell me what's the matter!"

"Do you believe in fate, Doug?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Derek Ibsen, soon to be Senator, asked me the same question this evening. I told him no, but to tell the truth I was thinking about this from time to time. We have brought so many people to Tic Toc main base. The guy from Devils Island, Captain Beal the pirate, the ancestor of General Kirk, the Indian. We send Jiggs to you and brought him safely back. Only you and Tony we weren't able to bring home. Sometimes it seems to me that you both have a mission to complete and before that's not done you can't come back. And now Ibsen was telling me something very similar."

"What does he know?"

"More than I'm comfortable with, Doug."

"What does this mean?"

"I found in your folder a piece of paper with coordinates directed at me and written in your hand. I had planned to transfer Tony and you to this place. But Ibsen said it isn't time for you to go thither."

"A notice from me to you? I don't remember to put something like this in the folder."

"It is your handwriting. I would recognize it every where. I have the coordinates analyzed by our computer and it said San Francisco twenty years from now on."

"Believe me Ann, I haven't calculated this."

For a moment there was silence then Ann spoke again:

"Time lines and parallel universes!"

"Maybe you are right Ann. Since our adventure in the future I'm more inclined to believe in your theory. But if another Douglas Phillips has come to this coordinates and directed them at another Ann MacGregor, how do you could find it in my folder?"

"Don't ask. You know how confusing this is."

"Do you have enough energy for a transfer?"

"We will try tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Can we talk a little longer or isn't much energy left?"

Ann was looking at her readings.

"We can talk all night long if you wish, Doug."

"I look forward when we are together again and talking all night long for real. Just as we have done in the past."

"When? Not if?"

Doug was going back to the guest house while talking to Ann. He opened the door to his room, took of his jacket and his tie and laid down on the bed.

"Yes, when! You will accomplish this. You and Ray and Jerry and Kirk."

He noticed her hesitation.

"Talk to me, what is it, Ann?"

"Doug have you ever thought about what will be if the government gives up on you?"

"Will they abandon us?"

"Not if I had any say in it. But...to tell the truth, they will call our project off and there is nothing I or Ray or Kirk can do."

"But what about the team?"

"I don't know. It is not official yet, but if Ibsen told the truth it's a matter of days. Listen, Doug. I have made preparations. If we can't bring you back tomorrow I will send you to another place and then I will follow you."

"No, Ann. I forbid it."

"Why? Doug have you any idea how I feel? The whole time you are gone I am sitting here and every attempt to bring you both back to us failed. I did all I could do but it came to nothing. And now I shall step back, shall accept never to see Tony and you again? Never to be with you again, Doug?"

"Ann, please be rational. It is much to dangerous. It's not just a pleasure walk we take here."

With bitterness in her voice she answered:

"Oh, if anyone know this it's me. I'm watching for more than a year helplessly when you or Tony fall in danger. I watched you dying two times not knowing if this is real or if you would be still alive. And every adventure you're going through is like a little dead for me. Every time I got a little bit more frustrated, more distant, more sleepless, more fearful. We never spoke about us, Doug and I know that's not the right time, but please I cannot abandon you nor Tony."

Doug sat up in his bed.

"Ann, are you sure it will come to this. I mean the government giving up on us?"

"If not a miracle will happen, then we have maybe three attempts at most to transfer you back to the tunnel."

"Ibsen told you this?"

"Not exactly with this words but I knew what he means."

"Ann if you are right you must know that maybe there will be no way back. You will be stuck in time like us."

"But with you."

"It would be more helpful if you stay in our time and try to change the governments decision."

"You remember what I said at the beginning of our conversation? That maybe you have a mission?"

"But does this involve you?"

"Derek Ibsen thought so!"

"You trust him?"

"Not entirely. But what he was saying makes sense to me."

"I'm not convinced."

There was a pause then Ann's voice reached Doug again.

"Tell me that you don't want me to be with you."

And Doug realized that this was about more than only the project.

"Ann, darling. I can't tell you how much I miss you, how much I wish you were with me, but I see the danger."

"Me too, but Doug I can't give you up. I miss you, I want to be with you"

It was silent for a long time then Ann spoke again. In a very quiet voice she said:

"I will try all I can to get you and Tony back. But if Ibsen was in earnest and will give the order to shut the tunnel down I won't stay here. I will going into the vortex and hopefully find you."

"Part of me want nothing more than this Ann, the other part fears for you."

"Nothing to fear. We will be together again, believe me. Remember what my older self told? We belong together where ever we will be. I also think so."

It took a while till Doug replied.

"You're right, Ann. If this is fate, I want to share it with you. But please do me the favor not to rush things."

"I will take care, Doug."

She saw his smile and smiled back although he could not see it.

"Try to get some sleep, Doug. I will watch over you."

He nodded.

"Ann, I have been thinking if I ever came back and I wrote you a letter in case I should die or be lost in the time stream. He is in my desk and there is also something I wanted to give to you for a long time. Take it before you really follow us."

"Doug, you are full of surprises! Will you tell me what it is that you wanted to give to me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Doug was suddenly serious.

"Ann, read my letter, please. I'm not good with pretty words as you're well aware. But I want you to know my feelings for you."

Ann couldn't tear her eyes from Doug's face.

"I promise to read your letter. And I also want you to know something. Regardless what will come, regardless how long it will take for us to be together again. I love you, Doug!"

She saw how his emotions were mirrored on his face and she saw his lips moving, but the contact was broken. She got up to go to the other console and became aware that Ibsen had been standing behind her!


	12. Chapter 12: Celtic Charms and German

**This chapter is, so to speak, the quiet before the storm. A little Tet-a-Tet between Doug and Ann. Memories and Tony with an attempt at normal life. A little more of the mysterious Mr. Ibsen and the final decision of the Government. Read and Enjoy! (And I like all your Reviews :-) )**

"Eavesdropping again?"

Ann looked with disdain at Ibsen and then back to the view screen. The view connection obviously was still standing.

Derek Ibsen made room so that Dr. MacGregor got access to the other console.

"Interesting Conversation, Doctor. But not really a secret to me."

"And what's the meaning of this now?"

"Nothing more that I have seen from the first moment that you're in love with your colleague. Not very professional!"

"Maybe, but it's none of your business, Mister."

"You are right as always, Doctor MacGregor. I haven't heard as much as I wanted to hear. Will you fetch the letter now?"

"And that's none of your business, too!"

"I think I know what Dr. Phillips had brought for you!"

"As if! But maybe you are a kind of Mind Reader. We could make a bet. You tell me what you think Doug has for me and if you're right then maybe I will really trust you."

"And if I'm wrong?"

"Then I will kick your ass!"

"Seems fair to me," Ibsen answered with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Go ahead. Tell me what Doug has got for me."

The dark haired man was sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

"He bought you a charm on a silver chain. The dealer told him a story about this charm and he thought it fitting."

"Details, Mr. Ibsen!"

"It's a Celtic triskele also called triquetta, with three little purple gemstones."

Doug was disappointed about the broken voice connection. He hoped Ann had heard his answer to her confession. With a sigh he got up and went to Tony's room but as yet he wasn't back. A little bit worried that his friend could get in trouble he went back to his room and stared out the window. He remembered Ann's attempt to get him out of this mission. He was in his quarters getting dressed for his adventure as she came to talk to him. She begged him to reconsider his decision to follow Tony. He saw the tears in her eyes but he had to rescue his friend and colleague, it was his responsibility. Nonetheless he realized that Ann had every reason to be worried. He could get lost in the time stream. Or worse, he could die. And so, after Ann had left him alone, he wrote her a letter in a hurry and put it together with a small jewelry box in his desk.

Doug opened the window so that the pleasantly cool night air rushed into the room, laid himself on the bed and let his mind roam.

Traveling through time had side effects. He and Tony had lost all sense of when and where. One year could be just as well as a day or vice versa. From the moment he was going into the time vortex he had seldom time to think. Now here in this small town, several years in the past, he was able for the first time to relax and thinking about something else as to survive. What Ann has told him was disconcerting, but somehow it don't seemed real. And if he was honest, Tony and he were helpless in this matter. They couldn't intervene. He shook his head at himself. He forbade Ann to do what she seemingly was determined to do? How ridiculous of him. Maybe Ann was exaggerating and maybe not. To be forever in the vortex seems horrible. But to be stranded in one era or the other? Could they stay there or would they get transferred automatically? He thought about his calculations and came to the conclusion if the tunnel would be shut down completely they would be stuck in the era in which they last arrived. If Ann was able to join them at this point it could be possible they would be together safe in the past or the future. If it would come to this, they would have to build an entirely new life for them. If it would happen they would have no choice but have to do whatever was necessary to survive. Under this circumstances he would like if Ann could be with him. But this was not about what was good for him. Was Ann able to assess what was awaiting her? Was she prepared for hardships and privations? How long would it take until she regretted what she has done for him? Or better, what she thought she must do because she had fallen in love with him.

Doug was far from being a romantic. He smiled at himself. In dealing with woman he was rather shy and his past relationships did not really deserve this name. They were fleeting affairs. Actually he haven't had time for any romantic feelings. The construction of project Tic Toc was dominating his time and his thoughts. This was until Ann came to the team. Though Doug would never admit it he was infatuated with Ann from the first sight. How long it took for the infatuation to become love, he did not knew. He had never thought about it, never had to think about it, because they were already together every day, working and living side by side. If he thought about it he realized that there was a specific time at which it was clear to him that he felt more than just friendship or infatuation for Ann. Tony was on leave for a week. Ann, Ray and him have just had a breakthrough for the location of the objects after the transfer and the three of them were sitting at the staff canteen together with Kirk and celebrated their success. Ray suggested that the "young people" as he affectionately called Doug and Ann sometimes, should go out of the tunnel complex. Doug accepted the offer and after Ann agreed also, he took her to a small town at the edge of the desert. There was a lively bar and they took some drinks together and talked all about the world and his brother and finally Doug asked Ann for a dance. It was the first time he was so close to her. As Ann put her hand on his chest and they were dancing cheek to cheek he knew without a doubt: That was it, he had fallen in love for the first time. They danced until the early morning hours, almost without speaking. Fortunately the music was slow and romantic so that both could enjoy the feeling of closeness. As they drove back to the desert, the sun came just over the horizon. Doug stopped the Car and leaning against it, he and Ann were watching the sunrise together. They never spoke about it but after this night, they were closer, more intimate with each other. After the night of her birthday, after that first kiss they belonged together. As he saw it anyway. And although they did not talk about it, Doug was sure that Ann felt exactly as he. As before the work at the tunnel was most important but somehow something happened that inspired all of them. No one could have put the thumb on it, but whether it was because Ann smiled much more than before or Doug seemed to be as often as possible close to Ann, the atmosphere was more relaxed than ever and made the job more fun. Doug remembered him sitting at the control desk, Ann beside him, sharing a secret smile or also secretly holding hands. Talking endlessly about project Tic Toc, finally falling asleep exhausted sometimes in each others arms, but happy with all that they were doing. And then he was gone without a proper good bye, because he was so damn sure that he would be back in a couple of hours. He should have kissed her, holding her for a moment. Like he has hold her on Canopus. Before his thoughts could wander further there was a knock at his door and Tony's voice:

"Doug? Are you awake?"

"Come in, Tony."

Dr. Newman came in, two bottles of beer in hand and a bright smile on his face.

"You should have come with us, Doug. Maria took me to a party with her fellow students!"

"I thought you're gone with the blonde waitress."

"Thus she earned her livelihood. She is studying medicine, like the guys we met. It was fun."

He gave Doug one of the bottles.

"Let's have a drink. To life, to absent friends and that we come home soon!"

Doug gave his friend a slanted smile, but said nothing.

When Tony sat down on the only chair in the room he asked his comrade:

"What have you been doing?"

"I had a talk with Ann."

"Good, any news? Maybe it was better I wasn't here so the two of you could talk sweet little nothings."

Phillips was sure his friend had one beer too much.

"Tony?"

"Okay, Doug, I'm not drunken only a bit tipsy. As I said, it was a funny evening and Maria is a very nice girl."

"Of that I'm sure, Tony, but you must listen. Ann has told me disturbing news."

It was not so easy to shake off Ibsen but with the help from Kirk and Jiggs Ann was successful. Now she was sitting at Doug's desk, the envelope in hand and the jewelery box right before her at the table. He had told her, to take the letter and the box with her, but maybe she should at least read what he wanted to say. Hesitantly she opened the envelope and took the hastily scribbled note from it. Then she decided not to read it but to take it with her to her quarter and to put it in her wallet. Then she picked up the small box. It wasn't an ordinary jewelry box made from cardboard but from wood, decorated with strange patterns. Ann was sure to have seen this pattern before, but she couldn't remember where that would have been. Careful she lifted the lid and took out the blue silk cloth which covered the content.

Inside was a small bag tied with a cord. She opened the bag and poured the content in her palm. A look at the necklace which had been in the bag made Ann gasp. She took a closer look and as unlikely as it was, the charm was a Celtic Triskele with three small purple gems. There was another note in the jewelry box and Ann read:

"My dearest Ann, I found this charm in Los Angeles in a small old shop. The antique dealer told me the story of this necklace. It belonged to a Scottish Lady named Anne. She was betrothed to a knight who had to leave her before the wedding could took place, because the Duke of the county wanted to be part of the last crusade and ordered his knights to follow him. In parting the knight gave Lady Anne this charm. When he returned he was told that his Lady was dead. As proof he was given the necklace. But in the end, after some trials and tribulations, the Lady wasn't dead at all and she and her Knight were married after they had escaped from the Duke's dominion."

As you once told me, your ancestors came from Scotland and as you are in every aspect my Lady, I want to give this necklace to you with the promise to share my life with you if that is your wish, too."

Ann MacGregor couldn't hold back the tears, put her head on her hands and sobbed unrestrained for a couple of minutes. After she has calmed down a bit, she put the necklace on, carried the unread letter to her wallet and the note back in the jewelry box. With a look at her backpack which was already packed, she put both things in it and went for the main control room to face what ever would come.

Tony Newman sat with his head bowed as Doug finished his report on the interview with Ann.

"Do you really believe they will abandon us, Doug?"

"It seems so. For the first time I realize how helpless we both really are. The only people who can intervene actively is our team. We only could try to stay alive."

"You're right. But what if we told them to deactivate the tunnel and we stay here in this time?"

"Do you really want to stay here?"

Tony shrugged:

"The people we have met were friendly. And I'm not saying we should stay here forever. Ray, Jerry and Ann could develop our project further and when they were successful, bring us back later."

"Could be a possibility. But I think they should transfer us in another time. Preferable to the future. The chance to create a time paradox in the past is to high."

Tony got up.

"Maybe we have already created a paradox. I..will try to get some sleep. And Doug, think about it whether or not we should stay here."

"Ann said, there is a time in which we are to be sent. If this Ibsen is really a time traveler himself, then maybe we can trust him to know what he is about."

Newman only nodded and went to the door.

"Good night Doug, we can talk tomorrow. Ah, before I forget: We are invited for a late breakfast at Maria's apartment."

"Okay, sleep well, Tony."

But rest wouldn't come easy to both of them and after they had finally fallen asleep, they were plagued by nightmares in which Tony had to fight with faceless attackers who wanted to kidnap Maria; and Doug, whose dream were pleasant at first lost Ann after a shootout as she was bleeding to death in his arms.

When Ann came out of the lift, Ibsen awaited her and pointed to the necklace.

"Ah, Dr. MacGregor. I see I was right. Do you trust me now?"

"Do you want an honest answer? I can't trust you completely, but I get the feeling that I have to."

"So it is. We haven't much time left. You will see."

"What does this mean?"

But Ibsen kept silent.

Ray and Jerry were deep in conversation as Ann approached them.

After she greeted both men, she asked:

"Is the contact still open?"

"Yes, have a look. Tony and Doug are sleeping."

Ray told Ann what Tony has said about staying in one time or the other.

"Ray, would this be possible?"

"I'm not so sure about it."

They all looked up when General Kirk approached speedily.

Phillips and Newman were sitting among their new acquaintances at a long table in the garden of Maria's Uncle. They had breakfast together and since it was Saturday there were no lectures. The young people made plans for the day and invited the time travelers to join them. Tony was not adverse but Doug wanted already to politely refuse. Tony gave his friend a questioning look and took him aside.

"We can't go with them, Tony. Ann said they would try to transfer us." Phillips told his colleague.

"Then we will vanish like so often before." Tony replied.

"I like it here. I like the people and I like that we are for nearly the first time not in danger, not the enemies and that we simply have a respite."

Phillips looked puzzled at his friend.

"What's the matter with you? You know we cannot stay here for long. Our team will transfer us whether we want to stay here or not."

"Then let us talk to them. They should give us just one day."

As Phillips still looked skeptical Tony continued:

"Look Doug, maybe I'm just fed up and need a change of scene and if it's only for a few hours. The students want to make a trip to the countryside with a horse drawn carriage, a picnic-lunch and then drive back. And eventually they want to celebrate in the tavern again. Would it really be so bad if we join them until the evening?"

Doug reluctantly admitted he would be happy, too not having to think constantly of the time tunnel for one day.

"You're sure you not only want to stay because of Maria?"

"I'd be lying if I did not see her as an inducement."

"Remember that we can't stay!"

Tony struggled impatiently:

"I know, I know it since Sarit, you remember? Maybe you were already united with Ann again if you had let me back then."

Doug gave him a strange look

"No reason for a sweeping blow, Tony. Tell the people we will join them. And I will just step aside for a moment and explain to our team that they should wait with the transfer."

Phillips looked around to be sure no one was watching him and spoke in a low voice, hoping Ann or Ray would hear him.

General Kirk has told the team, that Senator Clark had called him and told that they were running out of time. The government had adapted a resolution that ensured that the main part of the funds available for scientific research flowed in the space program. He had orders to tell Ibsen to cut the budget of project Tic Toc so much, that they wouldn't be able to holding the tunnel online for much longer. Clark promised that he would do anything in his power to convince the new Senator Ibsen that it was important for the welfare of the nation to adhere on Project Tic Toc.

The atmosphere at Tic Toc main base was at zero. Ann was watching her colleagues when she heard Doug whispering.

"Oh Doug, I would give you this day, but I have bad news."

and she told him what was going on.

"I understand. Do you have to transfer us at once?"

Ray interfered.

"No, I think it's a good idea not to rush things. I will ensure that there is enough energy for more than one attempt."

Phillips could still hear Ann's protest and then the voice connection was broken again.

Waiting for some moments Phillips eventually joined the group who was ready for the outing.

It was an enjoyable day for all of them. When they returned it was agreed to meet at the tavern.

Doug held back Tony when he tried to enter. The whole day he hasn't told his colleague what happened in the Tic Toc main base. But now he explained what Ann has said to him.

And before they could talk about what was to do, the so familiar feeling of numbness overcame them, followed by a drawing that captured the whole body and then finally there were the whirling colors and pictures of the time vortex around them again.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Ann's Decision

**In this chapter Ann acted on her decision, Ibsen vanished and Kirk learned some truths. As always: Feedback is very welcome. Please read and enjoy!**

Ann MacGregor got a sick feeling in her stomach as even after several hours of waiting the view screen still was inactive. In all her calculations she never had considered that the two men would stay in the time stream. After a lengthy discussion with Raymond Swain and Jerry the three of them came up with a new solution. It had never worked before, but Ray and Kirk agreed with the plan. They would try to find the radiation signature in the time stream and then initiate, without seeing them, a transfer back into their own time. It took some time until the settings were reconfigured and the energy level fully charged. Ann hasn't much to do while the technicians carried out the instructions of the scientists. She got herself a cup of coffee and sat down at one of the input keyboards. Once again she calculated the coordinates from Dougs folder. Suddenly she had again this uneasy feeling that accompanied her now for days. As she looked up she saw Derek Ibsen standing at the control desk. Somehow she found the sight disturbing. She stood abruptly and walked over to the mysterious man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dr. MacGregor, the always suspicious Lady."

"Mr. Ibsen."

"Senator, please. I've just got the promotion by phone."

Ann tried not to roll her eyes.

"Senator Ibsen, please spare me your derision and answer my question. Honestly if this is possible."

The dark-haired politician looked around cautiously.

"As you know, I'm a scientist myself. I'm merely curious."

He lowered his voice.

"Are you ready? All things necessary packed?"

Dr. MacGregor was startled.

"I am. What do you know we do not know?"

Ibsen took the brunette woman by her shoulder and let her aside to the entrance of the tunnel.

"If I told you what I know, it would be contra productive. But now I have a question. Are you really and absolutely resolved to go into another time. Do you know what could happen to you?"

"I know it. I could get lost, I could die, I could go into a wrong time, maybe I can never go back. But I have to go. I have to find Doug and Tony. And I will. I've programed the coordinates I've found in Doug's folder, regardless what you have told me. I will them transfer into the future."

"You're sure you will find them in the vast area of numerous time lines?"

With more mistrust than ever before Ann looked at the Senator.

"Who are you really? A time traveler? A messenger of some kind? An Alien? I'm not able to figure you out."

"What do you consider the most likely?"

Ann gave him a humorless laugh.

"You told me, you wanted to help me, but if I'm honest, I don't believe one word."

"I knew what you would find in Phillips desk!"

"Maybe you where there before me and found it out!"

Ibsen shook his head and for a moment his eyes seemed to change the color. Ann felt a cold shiver down the spine. But she scolded herself for her imagination.

Before she could say anything, the View Screen snapped into the retaining clips. Ann turned on her heels but Ibsen held her firmly by the right elbow.

"I know it isn't easy for you, but trust me!"

Dr. MacGregor freed herself from his grip and went to her control desk. With a twist of her head she turned to Dr. Swain.

"Can we transfer them?"

"I don't know. The signature is weak."

Ann changed a control setting, but the reading was lost again.

"Maybe, if we gave the whole energy of the detection Control and if we have a focus on them we make the transition to the return mode, it would work."

Swain pointed to the view screen which was offline again.

"It seems, we have to wait."

Ann nodded and laid a hand on Swains arm.

"Ray, I fear we are running out of time."

Reaching in her lab coat pocket she took the paper with the coordinates and gave them to her colleague.

"I found these in Dougs folder in his quarters. I will program the return mechanism with this coordinates. If we can locate them and have a clear reading we transfer them thither and then I will follow them."

Swain shook his head.

"I know I promised to help you. But I have a very uneasy feeling about this."

Ann was looking around, then whispered:

"Ray, you and Jerry and maybe Kirk, if he is willing, could follow. This coordinates are ten years in the future."

"And Ibsen?"

"What's with him?"

"Ann, he told me, that you can't go to the future yet nor Doug and Tony."

"Regardless I will program our system with these coordinates, okay?"

Dr. Swain took hold of Ann's right hand.

"We will do what we have ever done. Try to bring them back."

"But we never accomplished it. Ray, don't close your eyes to reality. As it stands now we must act quickly. Let me do the programming now!"

Jerry Briggs silently approached them.

"I will help you, Dr. MacGregor."

"Thank you, Jerry. I'm finished for the moment. Would you please take my position for some time, Jerry?"

"Of course, Doctor."

Ann wandered restless through the halls of the tunnel complex without knowing where she went. Her thoughts were doing circles. Did she make the right decision.? Would be there no other possibility? Would she really meet with Newman and Phillips? Perhaps she should stay in the relative safety of the tunnel. But no! Even if she didn't trust Ibsen, he seems to know that she had to go into the time vortex. And the government seemed to be determined to end Project Tic Toc. Then she would certainly never see Doug again. During the entire time after Doug has followed Tony she had pulled herself together, had remained quiet even if it was hard for her. But there was always the hope to bring the two men back. Now she had to give up hope and do what she thought was best for her. Ann had no illusions, it wouldn't be easy. Last night she had dreamt again, the same dream she had a few nights ago. But in this dream there were a woman standing in the middle of the forest who hold her back from running after her friends and another woman who was leading Doug away from her. She knew it was her own fear that inspired that dream, but she had to overcome her worries and be brave.

Only Jerry and Jiggs were in the main control center as Kirk came by.

"Hello Jerry. Where is Dr. MacGregor?"

Nervously Jerry stood up.

"She...I think she is in her Quarters, Sir!"

"Then call her and Dr. Swain.!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Kirk asked the three scientists in his office.

"I got a call from Clarke and another one from the homeland security. We must bring Newman and Phillips back as fast as we can."

Swain and Dr. MacGregor exchanged a glance, before the older scientist asked:

"Why now, Sir?"

Kirk looked around cautiously.

"After my telephone call with the people at NASA, they were searching for signs of an Alien-Invasion and Clark told me, they have found something which could be a proof for it. I don't know what they have found, but..." Kirk hesitated.

"The troops are on their way, so to speak. The will evacuate the complex and take us with them. You're were right, Ann. I'm sorry I didn't believe you!"

Ann was looking through the office window and saw Ibsen standing at the big processors.

"It is okay, Sir. Does Ibsen know?"

Swain looked at Kirk who was shaking his head.

"No, they warned me about him, but Clark said he have his confidence."

Ann was at the door.

"We cannot waste time. Ray, I have something important to do, please try to locate Doug and Tony, I will be back in a couple of minutes. And Ray, whether they are in the Vortex or just materialize somewhere, transfer them at the first opportunity, please."

Running Ann has reached her quarters in no time and changed her clothes, took her backpack and looked around for maybe the last time ever. Her eyes fell on a framed photo of Doug. She took the photo from the frame and held it in her hand.

"Oh Doug, if only you would be here. You would know what to do. You would tell me what I should do. Is this, what I'm about to do the right thing?"

Quickly she put the photo in the backpack and leaved the room without a backward glance.

When Dr. MacGregor joined her colleagues a short time later, they were staring at the view screen and Jiggs kept Derek Ibsen with his gun at bay while Kirk yelled at him:

"What have you done? Are you out of your senses? Why have you manipulated the programed data?"

Ann rushed to her control desk and checked the entered coordinates.

"These are not Doug's coordinates. Where did you send them?"

A look at the big screen showed them that Doug and Tony weren't in the future at all.

The way it looked they were in the middle of a medieval army train.

Ibsen didn't bat an eye.

"Don't forget to go after them, Dr. MacGregor, this is your mission and I told you, you weren't going into the future."

Only now Kirk, Swain and Jerry noticed that Ann had changed her apparel. She wore blue Jeans and a warm coat, over her shoulder she had her backpack which she now dropped to the ground. With two steps she was at her control desk and stabilized the reading.

Kirk took her by her elbow:

"Ann, what …?

Shaking her head Ann took the backpack.

"Ray, Jerry, try to hold the position while you transfer me."

"No, Ann, I forbid it, You can't go into the Vortex." Kirk thwarted the woman.

"General, I must do it."

A commotion behind them stopped the discussion. Ibsen had disarmed Jiggs and pointed the gun at Kirk.

"Let her go."

Kirk snorted:

"And if not?"

"Then I have to stop you."

Dr. Swain had risen and put a hand on Kirks shoulder.

"I don't like this idea either, but let her go. We will take care of her and Tony and Doug."

Ann took a deep breath.

"We will see each other again, I'm sure. Are we ready?"

Ray nodded and Dr. MacGregor gave each of her friends a hug and a peck on the cheek. Jerry wanted to say something but changed his mind, hugged her back and said.

"We have a steady reading, you can go, Dr. MacGregor. Good Luck!"

Her heart pounded wild in her chest. With a last glance backwards to her friends Ann took the first step into the tunnel loops. She was terrified but on and on she went into the fog and the sparks which were surrounding her. The way seemed to be endless but suddenly she felt like fainting and in the other moment she experienced for the first time in her life the swirling, hypnotizing colors of the time vortex. For some moments she felt dizzy but then she saw not only colors but pictures of times past, present and future. After Doug and Tony were gone she always wanted to know how it felt to be in this stream of time. Her fear was almost forgotten, she felt lightheaded and weightless and strong, stronger than ever before. But all to soon she felt the gravity pulling at her. She cried as she made contact with the underground on which she landed. The next things she felt were rain and wind. She tried to get up but everything around her went black as she felt unconscious to the mossy green surface.

The remaining people in Tic Toc main base were staring at the view screen on which the images changed between Doug and Tony, bound by a group of odd looking men, and Ann apparently lifeless in the middle of a clearing.

However there was no time to analyze the situation. Unbeknownst to the time tunnel personnel which was captured by the images on the view screen, the large control room was filled with armed government troops. Kirk looked shocked at the commanding officer.

"What's the meaning of this?" he wanted to know.

"General Kirk, with immediate effect the Department of Homeland Security takes command. You and all Scientist, who are working here are under Arrest. We will evacuate the whole complex, but at first, we will shut down the tunnel."

Jerry and Ray tried to mediate but to no avail.

Kirk was looking around.

"Where is Ibsen?"

"I would also like to know that."

Leroy Clarke came out of the lift and went to Kirk and Swain.

"Calm down, Woody, we will try to clarify the situation as fast as possible.

"But, what will happen to Doug, Tony and Ann? They are lost without us."

A soldier came by and gave Clark a report.

"Ibsen is nowhere to be found. But he can't be gone from the complex. None of the vehicles is missing."

Clark turned to Kirk.

"When have you seen Ibsen last?"

Kirk shrugged his shoulders.

"I was too busy to pay attention to him, but I think I saw him last as Dr. MacGregor was going into the loops."

Clark nodded.

"Woody, don't worry. We have to close the complex but I'm sure after a very thorough debriefing you will have the opportunity to go back here and to launch a last attempt to get the three of them back."

"A last attempt? Out there in the vast area of time are three people, no three friends, maybe in danger. I am responsible for their well being! How can you tell me, I have one last attempt to get them back? Only because the government has a new toy in form of the space program."

Clark hesitated for some seconds.

"Woody. you're wrong if you think this is the reason. This was decided long before. I have done what ever was in my power to prolong project Tic Toc, believe me."

"What does this mean?"

"Regardless what they will tell you later, Woody, I'm your friend and I will tell the truth, but not here."

Both men went into Kirk's office and the General poured them a generous shot of whiskey.

Clark took a sip.

"You remember, when the government gave the OK for Tic Toc?"

After Kirk nodded, the Senator continued:

"Your project was not intended to be complete from the beginning whether it would be a success or not. If you had accomplished to send people in time and bring them back safely, they would have used it as weapon, to change the past to their liking. And if it would have been a failure they would have it cut off anyway. But then came a warning that Tic Toc could be the reason that aliens might be aware of earth. That was some month ago. By this time Ibsen has joined the homeland security and was about to become a Senator. He was determined to close the Tunnel complex completely and because I was against this, they forced me into retirement. But now it seems that Ibsen is either an alien or a time traveler himself who has created a paradox and need the help of your people to undo it."

"Tic Toc as a weapon? Doomed from the beginning? Good that Phillips doesn't hear this. The government used us all as a kind of guinea pig."

Clark laid a hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"We will do what ever we can to bring back Phillips Newman and Ann MacGregor. But now it is time to go!"

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14: Knights on a crusade

_**In this chapter I have used some historical figures and datas. So Eduard Plantagenet, Eleanor of Catile and Zahir Baibar have really lived. The ceasefire was actually signed in April 1272. At the end of this chapter I will add some informations about this. All other characters like the Duke of Carlisle and the knaves and knights are coming from my imagination. I think this story will have four more chapters, maybe one more or less. Enjoy and as always, reviews are very welcome.**_

_Both were stunned after their transfer. Tony looked pale and Doug shook his head repeatedly to get rid of the dizziness. But before they could think clearly again they were surrounded and captured by a group of men. Their guards were not squeamish and pushed the two time travelers roughly through a crowd towards a camp of tents. When they finally reached the place in the middle of the tents they were thrown violently on the hard-packed soil. While four men threatened Doug and Tony with their swords the fifth went quickly into one of the larger tents, decorated with coats of arms and banners. After some minutes the guard came back with a medium sized, broad-shouldered man who held a crossbow in hand._

_The guard called:_

_"Look M'lord, watch their clothes, they are spies."_

_Doug and Tony exchanged a glance and then looked calmly toward the man in medieval apparel._

_To their great surprise the man began to laugh. Stretching out his hand he helped them both to their feet. Looking at his soldiers he shouted:_

_"Are you all out of your senses? Where ever did you have your eyes?"_

_Turning around he patted Doug and Tony on the back._

_"Sir Douglas, Sir Anthony, forgive these idiots. We thought you dead when you were not back after the last battle."_

_He looked them up and down inquiringly._

_"Where did you get this clothes? They're looking uncomfortable. I will call your knaves. I believe you both have a story to tell? But first get washed and dressed, my friends. I'm glad you are back. Ah, there are John and Henry, look your Masters are alive, take care of them. When you are ready, come to my tent, I have something to tell you, too."_

_Each of them were brought to a tent, had taken a bath, had been shaved and the knaves had helped them get dressed. For the first time since the time vortex had spitted them out, they had the opportunity to talk in private when they met in front of the tents._

_"Are you okay, Tony? You still look pale!"_

_"Don't worry, I'm fine. How about you?"_

_Doug rubbed his forehead._

_"A little headache. The transfer was strange, wasn't it?"_

_"Yes, in our whole travels I never experienced this kind of pain and dizziness."_

_"Me neither, Tony. Have you a clue where we are?"_

_"Not really, my knave wasn't very talkative."_

_Doug nodded._

_"Mine all the more. I have learned that the richly dressed man is the Duke of Carlisle and obviously we are some of his best friends and brothers in arms. We were missed for nearly four weeks and they thought us slaughtered by the army of Zahir Baibar. Medieval history has never been my forte, but I think I remember that Eduard Plantagenet, later Eduard I. was on a crusade and negotiated a ceasefire with Baibar. But the year? I'm not sure, could be 1270 or a little bit later."_

_Tony shrugged his shoulders._

_"Of history I have even less knowledge than you. Do you know the christian name of the Duke?"_

_"Geoffrey or George, wait, it's Geoffrey. My knave, Henry, named him the 'fat Geoff'. Henry's father is one of the knights in the Dukes army. And as it seems, we too. We must look very like the missing men."_

_"Do you think they are dead?"_

_"I believe so. Let us go to the Duke's tent."_

_"What shall we tell him?"_

_Doug shrugged his shoulders again._

_"We were unconscious and woke up in a strange place, with strange clothes and of course we can't remember one single thing."_

_Geoffrey Marshall, Duke of Carlisle has waited for them. After they had exchanged a few pleasantries, the Duke offered them a seat and ordered his servants to bring food._

_During the meal they spoke little._

_The Duke was a man in his early forties with dark curly hair in which the first white streaks were showing. He ordered wine and when each of them had a goblet in hand the Duke raised his to Doug and Tony._

_"To your health and your luck. I'm really glad to see you among the living. But you're looking tired, both of you. We can talk about you're adventure later, we will have lots of time on the way home."_

_Doug gave him a surprised look._

_"We are going home?"_

_"Yes, Longshanks has negotiated a ceasefire with the Master of the Mamelucs. We will fight no more. You have heard that Longshanks Father is dead? I shouldn't call him Longshanks anymore, now he will be Eduard I. And so we go back to England. It will be a long journey I think. Tomorrow Plantagenet and Baibar will sign the ceasefire agreement. It should apply ten years, ten month, ten days and ten hours. You two will accompany me. I wish you a peaceful night, Sires."_

_Doug and Tony tried their hand at a bow and where ready to leave when Marshall's voice called Doug back._

_"Sir Douglas, I almost forgot. The messenger brought also news from Dumfries. Malcolm MacGregor, the father of your betrothed, Lady Ann, has died in a hunting accident. You are freed from your promise as her uncle doesn't look kindly at this connection."_

_Without thinking Doug answered:_

_"She is of age and I will stand by my promise."_

_"It will be long until you see her again. Maybe she wouldn't wait. You know, my daughter is a fine girl and I would give you her hand gladly."_

_Dougs features hardened._

_"With all due respect, Lord Geoffrey. I'm determined to marry Lady Ann unless she tells me she takes her promise back. Good night, My Lord."_

_"No offense, Sir Douglas. I only thought you didn't want to fight against Angus MacGregor. But as I said, the way home will be a long one. Good Night, Sir Douglas."_

_When they were out of earshot, Tony took his friend by the elbow._

_"What was this talking about a betrothal? And Ann?"_

_Doug looked around._

_"Let us take a walk to the horses. But first we should send the knaves to sleep."_

_They met at the hurdling where not only the horses but also few camels were._

_The animals came closer to the fence in hope to get a treat. Tony stroked the nose of a particularly curious camel._

_"Have you found out in which year we are, Doug?"_

_Phillips shook his head._

_"That is not so very important now. Much more important is what happened to project Tic Toc? Did Ann's fears became true? This Transfer was different from all the others we have experienced. Was it because they had to transfer us at all cost? And what has become of Ann? She told me, she would follow us if they will forced to shut the tunnel down. If this was the case, she should be somewhere around here. But how can we find her? Or she us? I think we have some freedom to go wherever we will, but we should be very cautious."_

_Tony lowered his head._

_"Do you believe, they have abandoned us? And that Ann followed us through the time vortex? Kirk wouldn't allow it."_

_"When I talked to her she didn't sound like someone you forbid something. She was very determined."_

_"Okay, Doug, let us presume the tunnel is down and Ann was going into the vortex. What if there was a minor deviation with the coordinates? Then she may have landed in a whole other direction. And maybe in another time line."_

_"That's my biggest fear, Tony."_

_"Doug, when the Duke told you about the demise of this Malcolm MacGregor and mentioned your fiancee, why didn't you contradict him?"_

_Phillips turned around so that Tony couldn't see his face in the dim light._

_"I don't know, I answered out of a reflex. But when I heard the name MacGregor and Lady Ann, I was thinking about a story I have heard short before we were going into the tunnel."_

_And Doug explained to Tony the tale about the charm he has bought._

_Tony shook his head, smiling._

_"So you believe now, that this charm is around the neck of this unknown Lady Ann and you are really betrothed to her?"_

_"Maybe it is our Ann, who is Lady Ann in this era."_

_"You hope that it is she?"_

_"If we are stranded for the rest of our life, and it could be certainly so, I would wish for me, that Ann is with us."_

_Tony tried to lighten the mood._

_"Oh my, you're head over heels, don't you? But what if the Lady Ann the Duke mentioned is a plump, sharp-tongued redhead with a wart on her nose?"_

_"If she is faithful and has a heart of gold, I will take her nonetheless," countered Doug dryly and continued, suddenly becoming serious again:_

_"Let's go to sleep and tomorrow we will keep our eyes and ears open."_

_"Okay, Doug. Sleep well."_

_"Good Night, Tony!"_

_But sleep evaded them and after some tossing and turning Doug gave up, put his tunic on again and left the tent. The night air was fresh and from the nearby sea came a moderate breeze. He inhaled deeply the salty air. Looking around he saw some men at the campfire and went over to them. He greeted the men sitting around the fire and took a seat on a straw bale which was covered with a blanket. A wineskin was passed around and Doug took a sip._

_Most of the men appeared lost in their thoughts. Staring at the flames Doug let his mind wander. From the discussions in the camp he had learned that they were in Caesarea and that it was April in the year 1272. Everyone seemed to know him and Tony as knights who where fighting for the Duke of Carlisle. Previously they were lucky and no one put their identity in question. But what if they should answer to people they should really know? In the dim light of the fire Doug took the photograph of Ann MacGregor in hand. He had taken it from his suit in the last minute before the knave put it away. The photograph and also his pocket knife which could betray him. He wondered if Ann had actually gone into the time vortex and if she was perhaps not far away. But how to find her? When he looked at the photo he felt suddenly lonely. He was not ready to believe that they could never return to their time but deep inside he knew that they had to get used to the bitter truth. After a last sip of wine he went to sleep, photo of Ann in his hand and his mind full of memories of her._

_If Tony was sleepless as well he didn't mention it when they met the other morning. After a short breakfast their knaves, both boys about 14 years, came to prepare them for the ceremonial signing of the armistice. The Duke of Carlisle awaited them amidst a group of knights who, like Doug and Tony, wore a shining armor. Among them were many who welcomed the time travelers enthusiastic. While Doug was uncomfortable, Tony returned the greetings and joined in with the group, pulling Doug beside him. It was not long until the delegation began to move and the walk wasn't long. The knights formed a long line behind the ornate chair who was ready for Eduard, while the warriors of Baibar took-up on the opposite side. Phillips, Newman and the Duke were standing in the middle directly behind Eduard Plantagenet. At the table lay the scrolls that should be signed by both leaders. And so they were witnesses as Eduard Plantagenet, later King Eduard I. signed the armistice between him and ___Al-Malik az-Zahir Rukn ad-Din Baibars al-Bunduqdari.__

__Later at a celebration in the camp Tony and Doug became quickly acquainted with the people and both were doing an admirable job to pretend they know any and everything.__

__Again the time travelers were meeting at the hurdling.__

_"___What shall we do, Doug. Stay here with the knights of the Duke? Searching on our own for Ann?"__

_"___I have investigated a little. If Ann were here, someone would have mentioned it. Besides Eleanor of Castile there are very few woman in this camp. I haven't give up hope that our team can transfer us again. Ann told me something about coordinates which will send us to the future."__

__Tony leaned against the fence.__

_"___We can always hope. But what if we are doomed to remain in this time?"__

__Doug stared at the onset of darkness.__

_"___We will never know without having a voice connection to the tunnel."__

_"___I don't know how it is with you, Doug. But all the time we were traveling I always felt connected to the tunnel. Only now no longer!"__

_"___I know what you mean. So it is with me, too. If it is so, we will make the best of it. We will adapt, use our knowledge to make things easier for us and live our lives as best we can. At least we are not alone and with a little luck, Ann will find us or vice versa. And there will always be hope that Swain, Kirk and Jerry try all that they can, to bring us back."__

_"___You know, we could create a paradox?"__

__Doug nodded and patted Tony's shoulder.__

_"___Take it easy. We will be very cautious. And Ann told me something she believe in. That we maybe have a mission to accomplish. I'm inclined to believe that, too."__

__Tony gave his friend a smirk.__

_"___And if that is so, you maybe end up with the Lady with a wart on the nose!"__

__She didn't know how long she lay unconscious on the ground but when she came to, it was dark. She shivered in the cool night air. Her coat was soaked and so were her clothes. Ann MacGregor got up slowly and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a forest which was frightening similar to the forest of her dreams. It was still raining steadily and Ann looked around for shelter. When she found none, she began to walk deeper into the wood. At least she found something like a hovel. She opened her backpack with numb fingers, grabbed the lighter and a tea candle. She tried to find a way to light a fire but although everything around her was dripping wet, she was afraid to set her miserable hiding place on fire. She was thirsty and her head was spinning. She took a cup from her backpack and held it in the rain. She was looking for a relatively dry place in the shelter and threw her coat over a branch. Luckily she had taken another sweater with her. She changed the wet top but had to keep her jeans on, which were wet too. Taking a few sips from the water she tried to get more comfortable and after little time she felt asleep.__

__The morning dawned bright and clear, the rain was gone. Only a chilly breeze gave Ann goosebumps again. She shouldered her backpack and hung the coat over it. As she was ready to resume her walk, she realized suddenly that she didn't know where she was. That her surroundings looked very different than the one she had last seen Doug and Tony was obvious. At first she had to find a way out of the forest and figure out where she was. __

__After three days of restless wandering she was exhausted and felt sick. For her it seemed as though she were alone in the world. One forest after the other, only interrupted by some glades. At least there were brooks on the way so she had water and a little food from the supplies she had taken with her. It rained often and she had more than once sought shelter. Time was foreign to her, she didn't know how long she was already on her way. As she looked to the slowly darkened sky she knew she had to find soon a sleeping place. But she couldn't bring herself to go further. Her head was throbbing and her throat was sore, her legs were like a lead weight. Her up do no longer existed, her hair hung down stringy and her face was covered with a fine sheen of perspiration. Only the thought of Doug held her upright. How long she stood there staring at all and nothing she didn't know, only that she suddenly felt lightheaded. She spread her arms wide and whispered:__

_"___Doug!"__

__Then she reached for the amulet around her neck and with a smile she collapsed.__

__The woman who was approaching, saw her falling and began to run. She knelt beside the unconscious scientist and felt her pulse. Then she brushed a few strands of hair from Ann's face and drew a sharp breath.__

_"___Oh ye gods, Ann, child, what happened to you? Has he chased you from the castle like me?"__

__The the older woman lowered her head as Ann begun to mutter:__

_"___Doug, don't go away. Oh Doug."__

_"___Shush child, your betrothed will come for you, soon. But now, I will bring you to my cottage. I will make you well in no time, trust me."__

__The older woman possessed more power than expected and dragged Ann MacGregor to her cottage which was hidden from prying eyes.__

__The fire in the hearth was crackling and warmed the room pleasantly. Ann had been stripped from her clothes and the woman had dressed her in a linen shirt. Then she instilled a few sips of tea to Ann and covered the now deeply sleeping with a couple of thick blankets.__

__Sitting beside her she took Ann's Hand.__

_"___Your uncle is a beast. My only hope is that Sir Douglas and Sir Anthony will come back from their crusade and Angus will get the just punishment from them."__

__As Ann murmured something unintelligible, she stroke her cheek.__

_"___Have no fear, child. I will protect you. No one knows us here. Sleep, Ann, so that your better soon."__

__TBC...__


	15. Chapter 15: Mairead

**_This chapter is a little longer than usual. I have used again some historical data and persons. But the whole story isn't historical correct because I always use my imagination for how it could have been._**

**_So now we learn what has become of Ann and of our two male time travelers as well as a little information what happened to Kirk and the other team members_**

_For two months Kirk, Swain and Jerry were interrogated. Ibsen was still vanished and Senator Clark, who was very sympathetically with them, tried to help them to get back to the tunnel complex. But the military superiors had received their instructions from the government and carried them out without resistance. _

_Dr. Phillips, Dr. Newman and Dr. Ann MacGregor were officially declared missing. Kirk was advised to retire, while Swain and Briggs were offered a position in the space program. But what would become of the abandoned tunnel complex remained uncertain. As Kirk asked to whether he and Swain could go to Tic Toc main control for one last time, he was the debriefing was finally over, the three men met in a restaurant. Also Jiggs came about, who has received a new task. And he had promised to help whenever it should be necessary. They talked for hours but couldn't come up with a plan to rescue their friends._

_Swain looked at his hands._

"_We must somehow get back into the tunnel main base. At least we should try to establish an audio connection with them. So that we could let them know what happened here."_

_Jerry shrugged his shoulders._

_"But what if they have formatted all files and as well the coordinates? Or has one of us retained the coordinates?"_

_Swain still kept his eyes downcast._

"_Ibsen is the only one who knows them. And he is obviously vanished without a trace. It is exasperating!"_

"_Yes, it is, but we will not give up." _

_Kirk looked at his companions._

"_Have you decided, what you will do?"_

_Swain and Jerry shared a glance._

_It was Raymond Swain, who answered._

"_The best will be we make ourselves as invisible as possible. We will not take the job at the space program, but both assume a professorship at the State University of Henderson City. They know me there from earlier and I will get the opportunity to work scientifically. Jerry will be my assistant. So we will have time to take care of a way to go back to the tunnel. "_

_Kirk looked at the door through which just came Senator Clark._

_"Leroy will be on our side. He and I will remain in contact with you. Jiggs will also do a little spying around and it ought to go with the devil that we do not see our people again."_

_Jiggs stood._

_"And I'll try to find a trace of Ibsen."_

_With the promise to meet at least every four weeks, they parted. Only Kirk and Clark traveled together to Washington._

_At the first reunion after four weeks there were only little useful results. The whole thing turned out to be much more difficult than expected. Even if all of them slowly got used to the changed __circumstances, they often thought of the missing friends. At least Ray and Jerry had the opportunity __to perform theoretical work on the time tunnel. Jerry had also made the acquaintance of a young scientist who had heard of Project Tic Toc despite the secrecy. After much deliberation and consultation with Kirk and Clark, they consecrated him in and he promised to betray not only not a word but to use his contacts to help them._

_Doug and Tony strolled through the Seaport of Acre. They let their eyes wander to perceive possible dangers in time. Meanwhile, it had become September and still they had heard nothing from the tunnel team. Also there was no trace of Ann. It had not been easy to adapt. By the armistice and the departure of an entire fighter quota under Edward Crouchback in May, there was much excitement and always something to do, so that they could settle in without anyone noticing changes in them. After a few weeks they had adapted to the unfamiliar life. They tried to learn as much as possible about the two knights whose place they had taken. It seemed Sir Anthony and Sir Douglas were knights without land and castle. They were popular with their comrades and the Duke held his protecting hand over them._

_Actually, they should all already be on the way back to England. But Eduard had been injured by a Mameluke with a poisoned dagger, and it took a long time to recover so that he was ready to undertake the journey. The rumors said that Eduard's wife, Eleanor of Castile, had sucked the poison from her husband's arm. Doug and Tony, who had met both Eduard and Eleanor, could easily imagine that. They had seen the, for this time unusual, affection between the future king and his wife. They were in Acre for some time, but it would not be long until the sails were set. Both Newman and Phillips had not yet resigned to their fate, but with each passing day the hope to return to their time waned. They trained hard with the sword, and learned all the things that a knight should be able to do. And they were often used as scouts. Not only for the Duke, but also for Eduard Plantagenet. Therefore the two also were aware about the latest events. This enabled them to make inquiries about a possible presence Ann's._

_Today they should accompany some traders, who had to bring goods to the ship. Including many cloths that could not be made in England, jewelry, carpets and spices. To Doug and Tony's surprise, the Duke had confided to them that he had found a wife for himself. The duke was a widower for many years, his wife died at the birth of his son. He had not seen both his daughter and his son for a long time. The young woman he had met at the house of a merchant, was an exotic beauty from Persia. She was an orphan, and the dealer was her uncle, who thought not long about it and married her to the English Duke._

_And now Tony and Doug should accompany the young woman together with the merchants to the ship._

_Tony was deep in thought since the night before. Doug, who wanted to be out of the sweltering heat rather now than later, looked at him questioningly._

_"What is it, Tony?"_

_"She looks like Sarit."_

_Doug was silent for a moment._

_"You can't forget her?"_

_Tony shook his head._

_"Could you forget Ann?"_

_"No, but that's something else."_

_Tony smiled bitterly._

_"No, it's not! And when I see the new wife of the Duke, I'm constantly reminded of Sarit. Anyway, if we are stranded in this time, then ... then there would be the possibility that I see Sarit again. Marco __Polo was, wait...he was in China about 1275 and remained there until 1291. If I have the chance to __travel to China at some point, I could meet her again."_

_Doug interrupted him._

_"You can think about that later, Tony."_

_But later, when it was dark and the heat of the day gave way to the mild temperature of the night, Tony began to think about a trip to China again._

_Doug, whose irritability grew from day to day, had a sharp retort on the tongue. But he controlled himself with difficulty._

_"Tony try to think rationally. It may be that they transfer us. We should stay together. And maybe Sarit would not fall in love with you in this time line. The Duke said that we will sail the day after tomorrow. If we are sometimes quite sure that we can not back out of here, then you can still search for Sarit. "_

"_Maybe you are right, Doug and I have only a flight of fancy. Perhaps it is our situation, this feeling of uncertainty. I don't know how I'm to deal with it. What about you, Doug? Are you so calmly as it seems?"_

_Doug laughed short and humorless._

_"So it seems to you? I'm anything but calm, my nerves are on edge and my thoughts moving in circles. What if we have to spend the rest of our life in the middle ages? Can we survive here? Could we find a way back to our time? But my biggest concern is, what has happened with Ann? There are so many possibilities. She could be in another time line, in a parallel universe, some month or much worse, some years before or behind us. My only hope insofar is, that the Lady Ann, who the Duke has mentioned, is my Ann."_

_Tony shook his head._

_"But how could that be, Doug?"_

_"Just as it may be, that we are suddenly knights on a crusade._

_Let's not think too much about it, we only get a headache."_

_"But...but we have to do something. Do we give up so easily?"_

_Doug said emphatically:_

_"There is no material and no tools to construct a time machine. Moreover, it would take longer than we live. Shall we wait for our team to find us? Or we give it up and start a completely different life here?" _

_Tony could not help but smile._

_"Where we were at my idea to go traveling again. Why should we return to England? Let us explore this country and its people and then continue to travel to China."_

_"First of all, your Sarit is barely out of diapers at the moment and secondly, if there is any hope that Ann is in England, then I have to get there. If it is really that important to you to see this woman again, then will I not stand in your way, but I can't accompany you._

_Tony stood up._

_"I will not leave you alone, Doug, after all we have experienced together. So as it looks we will spend a lot of time at this time. Let us first find Ann. Maybe I'll find someone who means as much to me. If not, then I can still travel to China. I will go to sleep, good night, Doug. "_

_"Sleep well, I'll stay here a bit longer, I can't sleep anyway."_

_The other morning Doug was tired and had dark circles under his eyes._

_Tony looked at him anxiously._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Doug stretched his back._

_"I've hardly slept, but do not worry, otherwise I'm fit."_

_Phillips actually did not want to touch on yesterday's conversation, but finally he said softly._

_"Tony, I was not very understanding last night. Don't get me wrong. Of course I would like that you are doing well and you're happy, even when we're stranded here. And if your happiness lies in China, then I'll help you, but at the moment we should not let ourselves be guided by our emotions. "_

_And as Doug realized what Tony was going to say, he added:_

_"That goes for me too. Ann is constantly in my thoughts, but I can not really do anything except wait. I promise you that I will not leave my bad mood on you."_

_Tony grinned at his friend._

_"I did not put it against you. Come on, we have a lot to do today and tomorrow we are at sea. We'll see what the future holds, don't you think?"_

_Doug took a deep breath._

_"We should get used to it, because since we are traveling through time, we do nothing else!"_

_The day was hectic, the Knights and the food were distributed to the ships. As knights of the Duke of Carlisle, Doug and Tony were with him and his new wife. After a last carouse in Acre, the ships of Eduard Plantagenet set sail in the early morning hours of September 24/1272. The return voyage of the Crusaders had begun._

_Ann woke up startled. At first she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered vaguely, that she were running through a forest. Looking around, she found herself on a bed covered with animal skins. The next thing she perceived was a fire which was burning in a hearth. Obviously, she was alone. By no stretch of the imagination Ann could remember, how she got here. She was thirsty and wanted to get up. But her legs refused their service as she got up from the bed. She fell to the ground and lay there helpless for a while until she felt strong enough to pull herself up on the bed frame._

"_Oh Ann, you have regained consciousness at least. Let me help you back to bed. Are you thirsty or hungry? You were ill for such a long time."_

_The elderly woman with the long braid, that was wrapped around her head, brought a ceramic mug with a fruity-smelling liquid to Ann MacGregor, who drank hastily._

_"Not so fast, Ann, my child, your stomach can only tolerate small sips."_

_Ann fell back exhausted on her sickbed._

_"Who are you? Where am I? How long I have been ill?"_

_The slender woman bent over her patient._

_"But Ann, you actually no longer recognize me? Have I changed so much? We have seen each other for the last time when your father has promised you to Sir Douglas, nearly four years ago."_

_"Doug, where is he? Doug is here?"_

_"Shush, it is not proper to call your fiance by his first name. You are not married, yet."_

_"I must be dreaming," whispered Ann._

_"Sleep Ann, I'll explain everything when you feel better."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_The healer sighed._

_"You're much more sick than I thought. If you have rested, you will certainly recognize your Aunt Mairead."_

_After some days Ann was feeling well enough to get up for a few hours. The woman who has declared to be her Aunt, helped her washing her hair and gave her a dress, because the 20. century garment, that Ann previously had worn, was not to her liking. _

_Ann still did not know where she was. The stranger who cared for her, had not said much. As Ann awoke a few mornings later, the sun shone brightly and she was alone in the cottage._

_Dimly remembered Ann that Mairead said something from going into town. She stretched and stood up slowly. For the first time alone, she looked around thoroughly. Mairead fortunately hadn't touched her backpack, but shoved it under the bed. Ann pulled it out again and took some of the penicillin, which Dr. Marshall had given to her. In doing so dropped the jewelery box and Doug's still sealed letter in her hands. Where were he and Tony? If what Mairead had told her was true, then they were far away from her. A crusade! She remembered the last view on the screen of the tunnel. It could be possible. She touched the Triskele around her neck. According to what Mairead said, her necklace was a good-luck charm._

_What Mairead had told her, sounded incredible but Ann knew that it couldn't be a coincidence that Ibsen choose these coordinates. Was there something that ought to happen so that their time line was able to continue to exist as usual? Were Doug, Tony and she are part of an unimaginably large puzzle? But how should they put it together? And how long would it take until she saw the two again? She had tried to explain to Mairead that she was not Anne from the MacGregor Clan, but came from the future. Of course she had not believed her. For Mairead she was her niece Anne, who had fled from the brutality of her uncle, who was the head of the clan after the death of her father. And the healer had told her much about Malcolm and Angus MacGregor and about the betrothal between Anne and her knight. Now she knew, that Mairead was the sister from Malcolm and Angus, who was living with Angus and his family until Angus wife died while giving birth to a daughter. Angus made Mairead responsible, who was knowledgeable in using herbs and healing methods and furthermore she practiced the rites of the old religion. He tried more than once to kill her and so she left the country and eventually came to the Duchy of Carlisle. She settled down in the forest surrounding the town of Carlisle. Once word got around that she was a healer, people came from the town to her and soon she was highly regarded for her skills._

_Only once she was united with her family again as Malcolm MacGregor came to see the Duke of Carlisle. The two men were friends and had fought many battles together. MacGregor had his daughter Anne with him, because the Duke had invited him to a tournament. A Tournament stood not only for fights but also for amusement, games and dancing. At one of the balls Anne became acquainted with the Knights Douglas, Count of Phillips and Anthony, Count of Newman. Though Anthony was the more avid dancer, Anne took an immediately liking to Douglas. It took one night of dancing, a clandestine meeting in the early hours of the next morning and both were in love with the other. After the tournament was over and Sir Douglas had fought honorable, he asked for the hand of Anne MacGregor. Her father asked his sister Mairead, who was also invited, for advice. Although the Duke of Carlisle had hoped that Douglas would later courting his own daughter, who was too young at this time, he gave the young man under his care his permission and Malcolm MacGregor gave his approval too. The betrothal was made public and the wedding should have been some weeks later. But then the Duke and his knights were summoned by Eduard Plantagenet, who was on his way to Tunis to join the crusader army of Louis IX of France. Douglas couldn't stay back home and Anne had to let him go. When the knight searched for a token for his fiance, Mairead gave him a triquetta with three violet gemstones because it was a sign for luck and love._

_During the emotional farewell Douglas hung the charm around the neck of his beloved Anne and __promised to return to her._

_Mairead recognized the necklace immediately and therefore she doubted not at all that Ann MacGregor was her niece._

_And she had also told that Angus MacGregor had hated her father, because he was the older and therefore the leader of the clan. As Malcolm gave Sir Douglas permission to wed his daughter, Angus seethed, He had other plans with the girl. His own son should have married his cousin, to be the next in line to inherit the leadership of the clan, if Malcolm should die. Mairead was sure, that the hunting accident of Malcolm wasn't an accident at all. If his older brother was dead, Angus would be the clan leader and he would be the warden of Ann, although she was of age. Should Angus come to know that Ann was with Mairead, she would be in danger. So Mairead told Ann to stay in the vicinity of the cottage if she was alone._

_Although Ann was still very confused, she realized that she was on her own. She watched the water in the kettle over the stove flame, it seemed hot enough for a tea. Meanwhile, she had learned to make fire, to prepare a simple meal and brew tea from the herbs available. Mairead was obviously a very skilful healer and had indicated that she would like to pass on her knowledge to Ann. To the scientist this seemed impossible. She had never been interested in medicine and the thought alone of tending to a bloody wound was nauseating to her._

_Ann shook her head as she was thinking back to her former life. She wasn't prepared for the things that had happened and wondered how Doug and Tony have coped with it. The longing for Doug was nearly overwhelming whenever she thought of him. But she couldn't rush things, she had to wait and she also knew it would best if she tried to adapt. She knew, Doug would say the same. That brought her back to the present and she looked at the sealed envelope in her hand. Standing up she went to the wooden table. Till yet she was unaccustomed to the floor long dress, that Mairead gave to her and she had to take care while she was walking. She took her cup of tea to the outdoors and sat down on the bench before the cottage. _

_Unsure if she should read his letter, she thought about what Doug could have written in the short time he has had before he was following Tony into the time stream. His proposal he must have written some time before. Resolutely she tore the envelope apart and found one closely written page of paper. After reading the first sentences she had tears in her eyes._

Dearest Ann,

if you read this, I've got lost in time, or I'm dead. As you know, I haven't much time yet. I know you are angry and worried, but you must know I will take care, not only of Tony but of myself, too. And we will back in a short while of that I'm sure. But if all went wrong and we haven't the chance to come back, I want you to know that my last thoughts are directed to you. Never before I have felt like I feel for you. Believe it or not. My first thought in the morning is of you and my last before I close my eyes, too. Take the jewelery box and if I'm not able to fulfill my promise, that I make with it's content, then I wish for you to know that I love you. More than I would ever be able to say. I have to go now. I'm forever yours with all of my heart

Doug.

_Then he had written some instructions how to deal with his belongings and gave away the whereabouts of the key to his safe-deposit box. Ann had to smile as she read that he gave his car and his guitar to her. The tears had flowed again. And all that from a man who had told her some times ago that he hasn't one romantic bone in his body. If only he would be with her._

_When Doug and Tony in the harbor of Trapani left the ship, they had a journey of six weeks behind them. It wasn't really a holiday trip. They hoped, that the journey on to England would take place soon, but the Duke shot this assumption down. He would stay with Eduard Plantagenet, who had decided to stay until the early months of the next year. Geoffrey Ballard sent riders to his Duchy and hoped that they would bring him good news back. His daughter was only sixteen years old, but __she was a Ballard through and through and he was sure, that his trustee had remained true to her and the Duchy._

_Doug and Tony also hoped to hear from England. Ann was never far from Doug's mind but he has ceased to mention her. When Eduard got the news that his eldest son has died in August and his father was deceased on the 16. of November 1272, he knew he had to go home to became the new King. But this took some time. In February 1273 they hit the road again. From Rome to Orvieto, then Reggio and eventually they crossed the Alps via Mont Cenis to take a break in the Savoys, where they stayed with relatives of Eduard. Eduard and his knights got an invitation to a tournament in Chalon-sur-Saone and accepted it._

_For the time travelers it was as if they had never done anything other than to ride, to fight, going from one country to the other, sleeping in tents or on the ground. The hardships they had to endure made them hard, too. The little hope of rescue they had have was nearly vanished and they talked only seldom about the tunnel, their team and the possibility to go back._

_Also their friendship had changed itself in a subtle way. Since their travels through time they were become a well rehearsed team. And they became also close friends. They knew the whole time that they were reliant on each other. In their normal surroundings they were very different. Tony was always the hothead with thousand new ideas while Doug had the weight of the responsibility on his shoulders and was much calmer, although he had many ideas of his own. They weren't always compatible, but together for this long time for good or evil, they had to make compromise. But now they had other people around them, their differences began showing itself slowly again. Although Tony wasn't a violent man, he found he enjoyed the hunting, that was necessary to bring food for the knights. Doug loathed it. Doug however liked the competition between the knights and he loved it to make music. On a market in Chalon-sur-Saone he acquired a lute and although he hadn't played his guitar for a long time it don't took him long to play for the enjoyment of his comrades. Sometimes Tony joined in and sang one song or the other, but it became obvious for Doug that his friend drew himself back from him. Both of them had not talked about it, but it became clearer from day to day that Tony had lost the vibrancy that was so characteristically for him. Instead the dark moods, he had a predisposition to, became more intense. Doug thought that maybe it would have been better, to let him search for Sarit. But on the other hand as long as there was a chance, so small it may be, to get rescued by their team it would be easier if they were together. Or Tony was depressed because maybe Ann was waiting in England for Doug? Phillips was resolved that he would have a talk with his friend after the tournament._

_It was very cold in the early days of November. Mairead and Ann were prepared for the winter. The had closed the cottage, packed what medicine and salves Mairead had made and went to the town of Carlisle. Angharad, the daughter of the Duke had invited them, because Mairead had cured her little brother from a nasty cough. Truth be told it was Ann who had cured the child with the penicillin what was left. Angharad lost her mother at an early age and she had no sisters. Her little brother was her only sibling and she loved him dearly. For such a young girl she had a lot of responsibilities. Angharad took a liking to Ann almost from the first moment on. So she invited the two women to the manor house and told them to stay with her until spring._

_As the messenger from Trapani came and Ann heard about the Duke and his knights, she asked him about Sir Douglas and Sir Anthony. The messenger smiled as he saw her eagerness and told her, that both men were unharmed and would stay with the Duke until he had the permission to leave the service of Eduard Plantagenet. She would have written a letter but the winter beginning prevented them from sending the messenger back._

_Ann went to the market place to buy some things for Mairead. Since the messenger had told her, that Doug and Tony were alive and soon on the way to Carlisle, she was truly happy. During the last months she had adapted to her new life. And though she would never admit it, she felt free. Her appearance had changed. Because of the illness she has lost much weight. If she was pretty slim before, she now looked fragile. Her eyes seemed larger in her small face. Her hair had grown quite __long and she wore it mostly open, or plaited. Maireads Herbal rinses saw to it that her hair shone like never before. She knew how much Doug liked it if she wore her hair down and she often thought about how it would feel if he would ran his fingers through the long strands. Every thought of him made her unbelievable impatient for his homecoming. She knew it was illogical but she couldn't fight the feeling that when Doug and Tony were with her again, all would be well. Her musing was interrupted when she heard the guards shout from the town wall._


	16. Chapter 16: In the year 1274

**_AN.: The historical data were extracted from Wikipedia, I don't own anything related to Time Tunnel (But I wish I do ;-) )_**

**_Life for our time travelers is going on and it will not be long, before Ann and Doug and Tony are reunited, but are they able to go back into their own time and life? This question had to wait for the next chapters. Enjoy and please review!_**

_When Ann later tried to remember what had happened, the only thing that came to her mind was a crying Mairead, who dragged her back to the manor house were she took Ann's necklace away. Locked in a chamber Ann could hear loud voices and the sound of heavy boots on the stone floors. When the door finally opened again, it seemed to her as if days have passed. But it had been only a few hours._

_Angharad sat stony-faced in the great hall. George, her younger brother, had a bandage around his head and tried not to cry out in pain. It was not a real attack that Angus MacGregor had carried out. He had heard that the Duke was back and wanted to make an official visit. Only that no one believed him. The real reason seemed to be his niece, whom he had been seeking for months. That was the reason why Mairead Ann had locked up. Because she didn't want to be seen either, she gave the necklace to Angharad, and charged her to tell Angus that his niece Anne was dead. That she had succumbed to an illness while she had waited for her betrothed. Angharad showed MacGregor the necklace as proof. The new leader of the MacGregor Clan seized the piece of jewelry and pushed it in a pocket of his waistcoat. Then he had called for his men and said laughing:_

_"Your father owe me, my lady. If he learns, that his young friend, Sir Douglas is free to choose another woman and I'm the reason for it, he will pay me handsomely. Of that I'm sure! I' ll leave the town now, but I will be back as soon as your father is here again. And, my lady, a fair warning to you! If I ever learn that my damned sister is with you, it could be that your father must sire a new heir for his duchy."_

_With that he kicked the 12 Years old knave so hard in his back that George crashed against a pillar and wounded his head._

_When it was night and almost the whole town was sleeping, Mairead stood at a balcony and stared into the darkness. Angharad and Ann, who had seen after George, slipped silently in the room._

_Turning around Mairead said:_

_"We will leave tomorrow. I think it's for the best."_

_Angharad shook her head._

_"No, I need you here to help me and my people through the wintertime. You are a healer and Ann also. George is in dire need of teachers. Ann knows much that I never had heard of. Angus is gone, he knows not that you are here. And he will never learn of it. He made a shot in the dark, that's all."_

_And so Ann MacGregor and Mairead of the MacGregor Clan stayed for four months in Carlisle. While Ann was teaching George mathematics, she was taught by Mairead about herbology and how to tread injuries, colds and other diseases. Mairead was also a skilled midwife and helped some women with the birth of their baby. Ann learned a lot and Mairead was a severe teacher. She took no notice if Ann got sick while helping her and after the first two times the scientist became less and less squeamish._

_When it was Christmas or better Yuletide, as Mairead named it, Ann became depressed. Not that she was very religious or an avid Christmas Lover. In the last 6 years she was always in the Tic Toc Complex for the Holidays as well as Doug, Dr. Swain and mostly General Kirk. Tony, who had an Aunt and an Uncle somewhere, took always leave for some days. She wasn't sad to stay in the Tunnel Complex. They celebrated in their own special way. She remembered the last Christmas they had together. There was a special dinner in the staff canteen, which was decorated. Kirk, Ray, Doug and she sat together, exchanged small presents and talked all night long. Doug had walked her to her quarters and shared a last cup of coffee with her. She was a little bit tipsy and had asked him to stay with her. She could see how unsure he was, but at last he stayed. He kissed her, held her in his arms and stroked her back till she felt asleep. It was one of this nights she felt safe and sheltered, wishing it would never end. The longing she felt, made her cry._

_Mairead tried to console her, but nothing she was doing, helped._

_Ann did was she had to do, but she felt empty, exhausted and very lonely. The manor house of the Duke was big and only sparsely inhabited, because most of the men were away with the Duke. After Mairead talked to Angharad, the young woman took Ann with her to a tour through the building. She showed her paintings of people long deceased, and landscapes she had never visited herself. Ann wasn't very interested but stayed with Angharad out of politeness. Then Angharad walked with Ann to the town wall and showed her the look-out from one of the towers. _

_She told the older woman that she was often there when her mother was still alive. Together they looked out for her father's return when he was away in battle or for the hunt. But when she grew older, she preferred that her father was far away, because he was stern and forbidding.. Ann listened without saying much, but in the days after this visit, she was often seen at the tower while looking at a distant prospect. _

_But eventually spring came and Mairead was ready to return to her cottage. Ann's disposition became lighter and she was eager to go into the woods again. In all this past months it became reality for her, that the possibility to go back in her time line was very small to non existing._

_The tournament at Chalon-sur-Saone became a disaster. Whilst the Buhurt the local sovereign grabbed Eduard by his neck and tried to pull him from his horse. That was an affront that couldn't be tolerated by the English knights. So a real battle took place until the troops of Eduard were victorious. Many men died and many were wounded. Tony has broken his left arm, but Doug bore a severe injury at his abdomen. For days no one was sure if he would live or die. Tony was constantly at his side and tried to lower the fever that Doug has developed. Newman cursed his incapability to do something helpful, except to sit there and praying that his friend would recover. Then there came a night the fever reached it's peak and the surgeon declared he couldn't do anything for Phillips. Tony tried to reach him with his talking about their work, their adventures, their friends back in Tic Toc Main base, but only as he talked about Ann he got a little reaction from his colleague._

_His voice was only a faint whisper as Doug asked:_

_"Ann? Is she here?"_

_Not knowing what to do, Tony held Phillips trembling hands._

_"She soon will be here, Doug. You have to fight, fight for your life."_

_"Ann! Tell her...tell her...I always..."_

_His voice faltered. _

_Then he whispered again._

_"I have to see her. I need her."_

_Tony, who knew where Phillips had hidden the photo from Ann, searched for it and gave it to his friend._

_"Doug, she will be with you again, look at her picture and then try to overcome the fever."_

_Tired to the bone Doug held the Photograph close to his face._

_"My Ann."_

_Doug closed his eyes, the photo firm in his hand._

_Some hours later Tony awoke with a fright. He got up from the ground he lay on and went to Doug's sick bed. He feared that his friend was dead for a split second. But then he saw that Phillips breath was deep and evenly. Newman was relieved beyond measure. He went in search for the surgeon, but before he leaved the tent, he took Ann's Photograph from Dougs chest and put it back in Phillips tunic._

_It took Doug some months until he had regained his strength. Mostly because the army resumed their journey home. But first Eduard went to Paris where he arrived at July 26. in the year 1273. King Phillip III. of France has given him the tenure of the Gascony and Eduard make the decision to forgo the immediate return to England. _

_Instead he visited the Gascony and took the time to subdue Gaston VII. of Bearn, his vassal. This took him and his men nearly one year. At last Eduard and his army arrived in England in the Harbor of Dover on the 2. August 1274. The coronation of the new King took place on the 16. of August in the same year. After this the Duke of Carlisle collected his knights and set off to his home. Doug and Tony were unsure if they should follow him or were better off on their own. But Carlisle asked them not at all, but assumed of course that they would be with him again. The small army of __the Duke chose the way across the country, mainly because Geoffrey of Ballard wished to visit some of his relatives. On his way to Derbyshire he encountered Angus MacGregor with a small troupe of his men. Obviously he was in a foul mood and didn't hesitate to show it. He blamed the Duke's daughter for the disobedience of his son, who refused searching for his Aunt Mairead. The Duke gave him a proper set down and refused his help in the search for the healer. Angus was incensed and grabbed the Duke's arm._

_"You will pay for this. I had thought you a man who stand to his principles. My sister is a witch as you know and my niece was a witch, too. You told me by yourself, that she must have enchanted your friend, Sir Douglas, to induce him to offer for her hand. My brother liked the idea, but now he is dead. And so is your betrothed, my dear Sir Douglas." Angus shouted it in the direction of Phillips who was standing in the background._

_Tony and Doug shared a horrified look before Doug went over to the Clan leader._

_"I don't believe you."_

_With a smug look on his face, Angus took the necklace from his waistcoat and dangled it in front of Phillips._

_"And what's about this? Isn't it proof enough?"_

_Doug ripped the jewelry from Angus hand._

_"What have you done to her?"_

_"Nothing, Sir Douglas, I found her dead in the woods. She must have killed herself. Her fathers death made her desperate. And obviously she doubt your faithfulness, as she got no word from you."_

_Doug lunged at MacGregor but the Duke and Tony stopped him._

_"Let him be, Sir Douglas, he isn't worth to fight with you." the Duke said._

_Then he turned to Angus MacGregor._

_"Go back to your land and your people. If Mairead is on one of my properties, she is under my care! It will do you good, to remember this. And now off with you."_

_Later, when they were sitting at the campfire and most of the comrades were gone to sleep, Tony asked._

_"Do you believe, that it is our Ann, who is dead?"_

_Doug shook his head and took the necklace in his hands._

_"I hope not. Have I told you the story of this jewelry?"_

_As Tony negated, Doug told him what the antiquarian has told him._

_"If our Ann is really dead, then this story is false. Maybe it is the Anne MacGregor from this time, who died. And maybe it is our Ann who is required to act as the other Anne, to accomplish something that is essential for our future."_

_He paused and continued with a sad voice:_

_"But maybe it is only my wishful thinking, that Ann is alive."_

_Tony don't answered for a long time. Then he raised his head and said:_

_"I'm sorry, Doug. I wasn't the friend for you in the last months that I should have been."_

_"But you were! You stayed with me as I was ill. I know very well that this all is difficult, not only for me. For you as well. And I'm far away from giving up all hope. Let us see what is waiting for us in the duchy. And then we will decide if we start a new life in this time."_

_Ann MacGregor stood in the evening breeze at the fresh grave. She had no more tears after she had cried for days over Maireads untimely death. Since the two and a half years she was now in this time, Mairead was her teacher, her friend, her support and now she was gone forever. If she had thought to be alone before, now she felt really lonely. The hope to see Doug and Tony again, vanished with every day a little bit more. It was a long time since she had thought about Kirk, Swain or Jerry. Ann was tired, too tired to make decisions. She would go back to the cottage and tomorrow she would ride into town and tell Angharad about Maireads death. She feed the horse and shooed the chicken into the barn before she prepared herself a frugal dinner._

_But the other morning she realized she couldn't go in good conscience. It was the end of August and she had to harvest the small fields; and the fruits from the trees surrounding the cottage must be gathered. Ann decided to forgo the visit to town for a couple of days at least. And so it was the middle of September when she mounted the horse and took the road to Carlisle. The manor house was in an uproar. Angharad who had spotted Ann, came laughing to her friend._

_"They are coming back. My father and his knights are coming back. I'm so happy."_

_Ann embraced the young woman._

_"I'm happy for you, my dear."_

_Then she told her about Maireads death and let her promise, that she would conceal the death of Angus sister and the fact, that Ann was alive._

_Angharad shook her head._

_"And what about Sir Douglas? He is your fiance!"_

_Ann looked at her feet._

_"I...I will explain this to you later, but please don't even tell Sir Douglas that I'm here."_

_Ann MacGregor stayed for a few days in the manor house. She treated the citizens who came to her with an ailment and Angharad suggested that she should buy one of the small houses in town and stay here as healer. But Ann rejected this idea._

_When she was back in her cottage in the woods, she wondered if the knights were the Doug and the Tony she knew. Angharad had promised to send a messenger, when the Duke was coming. She would then go to Carlisle and look for them. And Angharad had told her a secret, that was very dangerous for the young woman. If her father find out, that she secretly met Alasdair, son of Angus, then he would be more than furious. She let Ann swear, that she wouldn't tell anyone and that she would gave her shelter if she had to flee._

_At a sunny September afternoon, they met again. Kirk, Dr. Swain and Jerry Briggs were sitting in a small cafe in Henderson City. With them was Nigel Partridge, the colleague of Swain and Briggs. His Uncle had worked at project Tic Toc and was now a senator in the government. Nigel was a little boy, when his uncle told him stories about time travel and the big machine who could bring people back to the ice age or to the beginnings of mankind. He told stories about the heroes and revealed the names of Phillips and his comrades. When Nigel met Jerry and Swain he remembered the names and after he gathered some information, he talked to Jerry and later with his uncle. In turn Senator Partridge talked to Senator Clarke and now the two of them meet with Kirk and the scientists. Partridge was not for very long on project Tic Toc but he loved his time there. Clarke had told him the whole story and he promised to help them to reopen the tunnel complex. But this was easier said than done. For now Partridge had obtained the permission for the team to go into the tunnel base. Kirk and the others were eager to go as soon as possible. Clark and Partridge gave them a date, where it was possible, to go into the desert without attracting attention. The two Senators would going with them. While Jerry and Dr. Swain made calculations for a re-initiation of the tunnel, Kirk and the Senators looked after safety precautions to distract the military personnel. Jiggs had offered himself for the job of Security guard for Partridge and Clark. When they arrived in the underground ways of Tic Toc Main base, they were appalled what it looked like there. Jiggs, who led the security team, ordered them to stay outside of the control center. Only four men were allowed to go inside. Jiggs had instructed them to follow every order given by Swain or the other men._

_Nigel Partridge, who was with them, was full of nervous anticipation._

_Ann had chopped wood and then piled it under the over hanging roof of her cottage. She was tired, but the temperature dropped every day. The autumn was coming and with him the cold and the rain. In this winter she wouldn't go to the manor house, but instead stay here in the cottage. She had taken precautions for a harsh winter. The only thing she had to do now, was to sell her salves and teas and herbal drinks on the big autumn market in Carlisle. For the money she would buy a new cloak for herself and new boots for the wintertime. Even though Mairead had taught Ann to sew, she never excelled in it. Ann imagined the lonely time in winter, when the snow would be too high to go outside. She would be contented with her situation. While her last visit in town she had bought a kind of diary. Sheets of writing paper wrapped in a leather shell. She had some pens in her backpack and would write her adventures down. And she would try to write down the recipes and healing techniques she had learned from Mairead. She loaded her baskets on the cart and harnessed the horse in front. Angharad had invited her to stay whenever she needed it and she would, for a few nights anyway._

_After they had collected wood for the campfire, Doug and Tony were sitting with the Duke, who studied a map._

_"Look, here we are and when we are riding in this direction, we will reach Carlisle in three more days. But we must be careful, I don't think that Angus MacGregor is back in Dumfries. He could try to ambush us."_

_He gave Tony and Doug a goblet with red wine._

_"Drink Gentlemen, the nights are getting colder. When we are back in Carlisle, we will rest for the winter. My wife isn't feeling well in this climate. But she will get accustomed to it. May I have a word with you both?"_

_"What is it, Mylord?" Doug had an uncertain feeling._

_"At first, Sir Douglas, I'm sorry for your loss. I hope, you will overcome your grief."_

_Doug thanked him and the Duke continued:_

_"I hope, you both will remain in the manor house in Carlisle. Winter is approaching fast and I would be happy if you would resume your duties for the town and the duchy. Especially now, that Angus MacGregor is near. Malcolm, his brother was my friend, but Angus is evil. He treats his people as bad as his own children."_

_Geoffrey Ballard took a sip of wine._

_"I know, that you had planned to go to Galashiels, where your betrothed had some acres of land and a manor house that can compete with my own. That's now out of question, because Angus will inherit it. And you, my young and hasty friend, will you go to foreign shores as you had thought about?"_

_The Duke gave Tony a pat on the shoulder._

_The Time travelers shared a look, then Tony answered:_

_"We don't know what to do for sure. We will go with you and after this winter, we will decide if we remain or if we on our own way."_

_The mood in Tic Toc Main Base was strained. Jerry and Dr. Swain had worked the whole night long, and now the moment was come they would know if the tunnel would come to life again._

_Luckily the coordinates were stored and after some moments of breathless silence, the view screen had activated itself. The sight was blurred at first. But then Jerry got up from his chair and shouted:_

_"Look, there is Dr. MacGregor!"_

_Kirk shook his head._

_"This should be Ann?"_

_Swain smiled broadly._

_"Oh yes, it is Ann. She is alive! Can we speak to her?"_

_Jerry shook his head._

_"No, the energy level is much to low. It will take us hours, until we could think of an audio connection."_

_Nigel Partridge stared at the view screen with fascination in his eyes._

_It was the third day of the autumn market. Ann had sold all her goods and ordered two new dresses and a warm cloak with fur around the hood and the hem. She was undecided whether she should stay this night or better going back to her cottage. Angharad had helped with the purchasing. Now she had food and candles and all that she needed for the cold time._

_Angharad came running down from the manor._

_"Ann, our sentinels have seen an army coming toward us. It will be my father! Please, remain with me and we can welcome him and his knights."_

_At first Ann thought to deny Angharad's wish, but then she nodded._

_"I do, but I will bring my horse cart to the inner ward."_

_She took the reins and sat the vehicle in motion, but someone took her arm and stopped her._

_"You have to go, fast! This may be the army of the Duke, but from the other side, there comes my father and his warriors. Do not worry, Angharad is safe with me. Now go, fast!"_

_"You are Alasdair?"_

_The man took his hood aside._

_"Yes, I'm also known as Alasdair MacGregor."_

_Ann drew a sharp breath._

_"Ibsen!"_

__TBC__


	17. Chapter 17: The last contact

**_AN.: _**

**_In this chapter I tried to explain as logical as one can explain time travels ;-), the reasons for Ibsen's involvement and the reasons for our heroes to stay where they are. I decided for a name for the Duke's Persian wife and for Tony to meet Ann before Doug. I hope I have braided successful the storyline together, as far as I could for now. Two more Chapters to go! I'm not sure if I can update till next Sunday, because I'm going for a time travel myself ;-), what means I will be from Friday till Sunday away at some medieval concerts/markets. As always enjoy the story and review, if you have to say something about it, please._**

_"I'm Ibsen and I'm not. But now isn't the time for explanations. Go, and go fast. Stay in the cottage until you hear from me or Angharad."_

_"But...!"_

_"No but's, now go!"_

_And the man she had come to know as Derek Ibsen and who looked like Alasdair MacGregor, lifted her from the ground and sat her in the horse cart. Instinctively grabbing the reins she brought the vehicle under control and goaded the horse to the path leading to her cottage._

_As she reached the mound from which she had a good view over the town and it's surroundings, she brought her horse cart to a halt. She saw the riders, who were bearing the flag of the duchy. And for a fleeting moment she believed to recognize two familiar figures. But she convinced herself, that she couldn't possibly have seen Doug and Tony from this distance. Ann turned her head and saw not far from her, another bunch of riders approaching fast. Ibsen's words fresh in her mind, she used the whip to spur her horse on._

_Meanwhile in Tic Toc Main Base, Kirk and his comrades were relieved to have at least accomplished to see their friends again, if only on the screen. No one noticed how Nigel Partridge and his Uncle were staring at the scene. But all eyes turned to him, as Nigel said:_

_"I know this man!"_

_"You do know Ibsen?"._

_Kirk and Swain asked at the same time._

_And both Partridges nodded._

_The Senator couldn't take his eyes off the screen._

_"But his Name isn't Ibsen. We know him as Andre Malcolm, although I'm aware, that he has other identities."_

_"Is he dangerous?"_

_"No, I don't think so. He has helped Nigel with his position at the University. and he was the reason, I was for some time member of project Tic Toc. Obviously he had connections and used it to my advantage."_

_"But what is he doing in the past? And how did he get there?" Jerry Briggs got up and went to the processors._

_"If he had used our tunnel, then it would be stored in our computers."_

_Swain shook his head._

_"Not necessarily. Maybe he had somehow managed to reset the data."_

_They abandoned this matter, because the happenings in the past held them captured._

_The army of the duke and the warriors under Angus MacGregor met below the mound as Angus gave orders for an attack. But before the fight began, Alaisdair was in the middle between the combatants._

_"Stop this nonsense, father. You haven't any rights for an attack."_

_"What are you doing here, Alasdair?"_

_"I will welcome the Duke of Carlisle back and ask for an audience with him. Later, when he is comfortable in his manor again."_

_"And I wish to fight with him and his weakly knights. He had sheltered my evil sister and my niece is dead because of this. Mairead had given her a poison. She thwarted my plans for this country."_

_"It's not your country, father. Go home to Dumfries and take care of our people."_

_"Not without my sister. I shall see her burn."_

_No one had noticed that Angharad has arrived on horseback._

_"You shall not see this. Mairead is dead. She succumbed to a rapid illness."_

_Then she turned to the Duke._

_"Welcome home, father. You and your knights are highly anticipated from all the people in town and all over your lands."_

_Alaisdair gave the young woman a nod and went to his father._

_"You have no more business here, ride home."_

_"You will come with me!"_

_"No, I have some things to accomplish."_

_"You can tell the Duke, he hasn't seen the last of me. And...Alaisdair, if you have the purpose to offer for the Duke's daughter, I will disinherit you."_

_"Do what you want, father, I will stay here. I must."_

_Angus and his riders were gone in a moment and at least the Duke and his knights were at home. _

_It took Geoffrey Ballard only hours to admonish his daughter that she shouldn't have invited Mairead. And she shouldn't also have let George learn writing and maths, he would be a knight and the highest priority was riding, fighting and fencing for him. Angharad, who had be very happy to have her father back, regrets it by now._

_He was as he always were, headstrong, severe and with a definitv lack of understanding. And he brought a new wife, Angharad was stunned, the poor woman was pregnant and her father dragged her around the whole Kingdom. But as Angharad was as headstrong as her father she quarreled with him for hours. _

_Doug and Tony learns to their astonishment, that they were living in the manor house. Both had, for this time, luxury rooms and after they had bathed and changed clothes, they met in the hall where also the other knights took their meal._

_"What do we now, Doug. Shouldn't we searching for a sign of Ann?"_

_"Yes, but were?"_

_"The Duke's daughter knew something, maybe?"_

_Doug rubbed his chin._

_"The Duke is too eager to marry me to Angharad, so I think, you should ask her."_

_Tony smirked._

_"I see. You think, maybe he will pledge me to her."_

_He was silent for a second and continued:_

_"Call me crazy, but I saw a woman in a horse-cart on top of the mound who looked similar to Ann."_

_Doug gave him a skeptical look._

_"How can you be sure? It was some distance."_

_In the moment, the riders were going into Carlisle, the view screen faltered, came on again but now it showed the cottage were Ann was arriving just now. The dark haired woman cared for the horse and unloaded the cart. By now it was dark and a sharp wind was blowing outside. Ann fanned the flames, made herself some tea and listened to the nightly sounds she became accustomed to._

_"We should talk to her," Kirk said to the others._

_Just in this moment they saw how Ann rose from her chair and went over to the door. With one swift movement she ripped the door open and Alasdair MacGregor stumbled in._

_Ann gave him a hunched eyebrow and Ibsen her a sheepish smile in return._

_"I needn't to ask if you want to come in," she said sarcastically._

_"I was about to knock at the door."_

_"And? Why are you here?"_

_Ibsen looked around._

_"Very comfortable. I never believed you able to live this kind of life."_

_"I wasn't the one who chose it. That was you."_

_"So you tell me, you wouldn't have gone to this time, even if your friends were here?"_

_For a moment Ann was silent._

_"You're right. I would have gone to every time zone to be together again with Doug. "_

_With an inviting gesture Ann said._

_"Please have a seat. Do you want a cup of tea?"_

_"I would like that and if you're agreeable to it, I will tell you the whole story. It isn't over yet, Dr. MacGregor."_

_She listened after his words. It was such a long time since somebody called her by her grade._

_"That would be the best, Mr. Ibsen or however you're named."_

_"Call me Andre Malcolm, if you wish."_

_"Would you be upset, if I call you still Ibsen?"_

_"Of course not."_

_Ann put two more wooden logs into the fire and stirred the content of a pot at the hearth._

_"Are you hungry? It's not much, but at least it is edible."_

_"Thanks a lot. I haven't eat since the morning. And the story I have to tell is a long one."_

_Ann filled two bowls with soup, put some slices of bread in a basket on the table and brought two mugs with herbal tea._

_They ate in silence and later, as Ann had cleared the table, they sat in the light of some small candles._

_Ibsen leaned back in his chair._

_"Please let me explain. I know you will have many questions and I'm ready to answer them. But first I have to tell you the meaning of all this. My mission so to speak, is what had become your mission, too. That of you and Phillips and Newman."_

_Ann nodded in agreement and the man began his tale:_

_"You're right, when you guessed that I'm a time traveler myself. More so, I'm a time inspector in my time line and my world. You had many ideas about different time lines and different universes, alternate lines and alternate universes. And you are mostly right with them. Dr. Phillips and Dr. Newman are heroes in my reality. They were the first who traveled though time and they were the first, who came back and brought their project to perfection, if only after many years. They had many people to help them to reach this goal. One of them was an ancestor of mine, Alistair Malcolm. Maybe by now you have realized we are over generations related to each other?"_

_When Ann only nodded and kept silent, he continued._

_" He was my hero, I always wanted to be like him. Therefore I studied Time Engineering. But then something mysterious happened. People vanished, came back and were talking nonsense. Historical documents were seemingly incorrect. The Project Tic Toc was not forgotten, but we used it as a museum. The engineers worked on a new time machine, which should be smaller, more efficient and power saving. When it became clear that the people who vanished were in another time line or another universe, the government believed in Aliens who were in the possession of a weapon of some kind. So our president decided to form an anti-time-crime-unit. I was tested and got a special training. But soon enough it became clear to me, that not our current time machine was responsible for all this. I was delving myself into the research of Phillips and Newman and in that of my ancestor. Then I found information about you and your own research. I learned that you were the wife of Douglas Phillips and that your daughters continued the research of you and their father. And I found out that Dr. Newman was gone back in time to stay there with a woman. I found so much more about Jerry Briggs and Dr. Swain and all that has happened. At some point I discovered, that in the same moment, when Phillips and Newman came back into their own time, something went wrong. I don't know whether it was a paradox or only too much energy in the time-space- continuum, but since then time changed, not only in my time-line, obviously. I decided to open the old tunnel again. And thereby I have made a big mistake. I came into this time and I killed my ancestor, but it was the wrong one. I couldn't go back into my own time, because I never existed there. And therefore I travel much longer through time and space than your friends. And I was here in this special time more than I care for. But every time I tried to fix things, I did something wrong. I lived as Ibsen, as MacGregor, as Partridge and many more. I'm related to them all, how distantly it may be. But then I was in your reality and it dawned to me, that you are the person, who is absolutely essential. I have calculated all the conditions; and I'm sure, absolutely sure, what I have to do. Will you help me? Will you do, what I'm telling you to do? If not all is for naught. Time is complicated, but do you remember what your older self told before she went in search for her Doug? That in time and space we are immortals of some kind."_

_Ann was shocked. The thoughts swirled through her head. She had so many questions, but didn't knew where she should begin._

_She got up, stoked the fire absentminded and added wood to it._

_Then she turned around._

_"I believe you. And I will help you. But only, if you are absolutely honest with me."_

_"That's in my best interest."_

_"Dr. Newman and Dr. Phillips, are they here?"_

_"Yes of course. This two are, like you, essential for the success. They going under the names of Sir Douglas and Sir Anthony, two knights in the army of the Duke of Carlisle. The real knights are maybe in a parallel Universe."_

_"And the real Anne MacGregor?"_

_"Unfortunately she is dead, she died every time I tried to make things right. But you live and you have an important part to play."_

_"Had her uncle murdered her?"_

_"No, she died of exhaustion in the forest, not far away from the place Mairead found you."_

_Ann frowned._

_"But how did you get here. You were in Tic Toc main base when I was transferred."_

_Ibsen smiled._

_"They were so focused on you, that no one paid me attention. I was going with you into the time vortex."_

_Ann couldn't help herself and smiled back._

_"Tomorrow I will going into town and see Doug and Tony! I will explain it to them."_

_Ibsen shook his head._

_"No you won't. Nobody should know that you're alive. At least for now. For now you're the niece of Angus MacGregor and he wished for your dead. I will tell you, what must take place. The Duke want his Daughter married to Sir Douglas but he will refuse. The new wife of the Duke is pregnant, she will have a difficult birth and here comes your part. The Duke will send a rider to fetch you. You come to town and stay there until the attack. Angus will attack the town and in doing so he will die. While Angus is leading his attack, you and Angharad will seek refuge here in this cottage, together with the babe and his mother and with the heir. The Duke will be injured and only you can cure him. What happened in the interim isn't clear to me. Only that the Duke thinks you are a witch and refuse to acknowledge that you're Anne. He will try to protect Sir Douglas from you. Sir Anthony will be courting Angharad, but it is a false pretense for her and me, because the Duke refused me her hand. But I will marry Angharad and we have to flee from her father. I think, Phillips, Newman and you should go with us then."_

_"But if I am in town, you can't prevent Doug from seeing me."_

_"I didn't tell you, you can't see him. Only that you can't see him tomorrow."_

_"What will happen, if we are successful, if the mission is accomplished? Can we go back in our time?"_

_She saw the embarrassment in Ibsen's face._

_"No, we need help from your team. But..."_

_"How can we help?"_

_"General Kirk? Is that you?"_

_"Yes Ann, we are all here."_

_"Oh my god, oh my god, please try to bring us back when this is over. Have you heard what Ibsen told me?"_

_"Yes Ann, we have heard it all. And here are two relatives of Ibsen. Nigel Partridge and his Uncle, Lionel. He must have met them at some point."_

_"Yes. They should stay with you."_

_"The problem is, Ann, we haven't too much time. We are here on pretense to look out for calculations."_

_"Oh Ray! Good to hear your voice."_

_Ibsen spoke again._

_"It's too complicated to explain it now, especially if time is short. Try to go to the tunnel base another time, but prepare all things for a transfer. Not for us, but for you. The coordinates Ann gave you are useless. In your time, the return mode will not function. You have to go into the future by 20 years. There you are able to bring back project Tic Toc with the help from Nigel Partridge. Lionel should go with you. And I mean all of you. The coordinates are saved in the processors under my name, my real name, Andre Malcolm. It will take some time for you, but you will be successful in bringing your people back."_

_"Ann, can we trust him?"_

_"I think so, at least is important for his life also."_

_"Ann, as soon you are able, talk to Doug and Tony and tell them about all this. We won't abandon you."_

_" I know."_

_Ibsen or better Malcolm barged in:_

_"Of course it's your own decision if you will go into the future and stay there. Unfortunately it's the only possibility to help your friends."_

_A discussion broke loose and when it became quiet again, Kirks voice told them, what they had decided._

_"If I heard it right, Nigel should stay here, and we, including Senators Clarke and Partridge shall going into the future?"_

_"So it is!"_

_"We will do it. But if I ever learn, that you have betrayed us, you will rue it for the rest of your life."_

_A few days later, after constant thinking, ever-growing restlessness and longing, Ann wasn't able to stay any longer in the cottage. Deep hanging clouds covered the sky and a steady drizzle accompanied her on the way to Carlisle. She wore the old and worn cloak from Mairead, which was much too large for her slender form, the hood drawn deeply over her face. She hoped to see Doug and Tony if only from afar. She had nearly forgotten that it was market day. The place was crowded and she had to take care, that no one discovered her. With her basket in hand, she bought some sweets and some spices and listened to the talk around her. At first she did not like what she heard. Two women, she knew from the manor house, gossiped about Sir Douglas and Lady Angharad. The Duke had obviously told his daughter, that she had to marry soon and he would give her to Sir Douglas. And Lady Angharad had smashed a precious vase before the feet of her father and screamed that she would never marry someone who is so much older than her. Her father relegated her to her chambers. But she she disobeyed him and was seen with Sir Anthony instead of Sir Douglas. Now Ann was calmed down, it seemed as would Ibsen's plan bear fruit._

_She was ready to go, as two men were passing by her. Her heart was beating wildly as she recognized the voices of Doug and Tony. She lowered her head as deep as possible and took hold of her hood, as Tony and she nearly collided. He murmured an excuse and attempted to look at her. But Ann whispered her thanks and went in the other direction. Tony jerked to a halt and Doug who was talking to him, stopped equally._

_"What's the matter, Tony?"_

_"You saw the woman?"_

_"Which woman, Tony? Here are many of them."_

_"The woman I nearly crashed into."_

_"No, I didn't see it. What is with her?"_

_"I couldn't see her face, but something in her attitude reminded me of Ann."_

_"We talked about Ann just now, maybe she reminded you for this reason. If it has been Ann, she had recognized you for sure. Come on, Tony, let's go back, this weather isn't very inviting for a stroll through town."_

_"You can go now, I will follow a little later, Doug!"_

_"Don't forget our appointment with the Duke!"_

_Tony was looking for the woman, he thought it was Ann. He espied her at the town gate, riding away on top of a black horse. He ran very fast the stairs up to the parapet and was successful. He saw the rider on the path to the mound, where she became slower and cautiously looked around. With a plan in mind, Tony ascended down the stairs and went to to the manor house._

_The meeting with the Duke was canceled because Zahlila, his new wife, was unwell and the Duke feared for her well being._

_So Doug and Tony sat by a hearth fire in the hall._

_"Doug, do you know if Ann is a horsewoman?"_

_Phillips looked uncomprehending at his friend._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Never mind, do you know it?"_

_Thinking Doug rubbed his chin._

_"I'm not sure. But she told me, her father was an Ambassador. Maybe she had riding lessons. But what's the matter?"_

_Tony shook his head._

_"Nothing, it only came to my mind. If she is here around, maybe she need to be able to ride a horse."_

_A fortnight after Ibsen's visit Ann used the unusual sunny and warm days for preparations in and around the cottage. If Ibsen was right, she would need space to accommodate four more people. When Mairead lived still, the two woman had attached a third room to the cottage and if Ann found it sometimes to big for her alone, now it came in handy. And every day she waited for another contact to Kirk and the team, for Ibsen to came back or for Doug, whom she longed to see. Two of her wishes were granted, because Ibsen came by on another sunny afternoon and, either it was a coincidence or fate, she was contacted by Dr. Swain._

_But what he had to say, made her cry. With the help of both Senators they got the permission to went to Tic Toc main base again. After long and hard considerations they had decided to follow Ibsen's hint and would try to transfer the whole team twenty years to the future inclusive Senator Leroy Clark and Senator Lionel Partridge._

_"It's only a good bye for a little time, Ann. We will meet again. We don't abandon you. We trust Ibsen, that he has told the truth and we will be able to bring Tic Toc to perfection. You, Doug and Tony will not be forgotten, not for a second of our time. I know you are strong Ann, you will survive this. Good bye."_

_"Ray, there is nothing I can do. I pray that you will be successful and that we all can be together again. Good bye, Ray, Jerry, General, until we meet again."_

_And than it was quiet again._

_Ibsen observed how Ann wept for a while, then determined dried her face and looked to him now._

_"Now, we are on our own! Why are you here?"_

_"I only wanted to see if you're alright. I think, it will not be long before you are needed in the manor house. I bear greetings from Angharad, she said I shall bring some tea to her. You would know, which one."_

_Ann gave Ibsen an unreadable smile and went for a special collection of herbs. She mixed them together and put it a wooden box, which she found in a shelf. Before she gave the box to Ibsen, she was taken aback. With a swift move she grabbed her backpack and took the jewelry box from it. It showed the same pattern as the little wooden tea box. Shaking her head she put the jewelry box back. That couldn't be a coincidence. But it doesn't matter anymore. She laid the tea box into a small linen bag and gave it to Ibsen. _

_"Tell Angharad that I miss her companionship and don't forget to tell her to take one cup of this tea every morning at the same time, if possible."_

_Later, as Ibsen were gone, she decided to vigorously clean the house, it would tire her out and she would be able to sleep without to much thinking._

_The life in Carlisle was uneventful and Tony had much time for himself. Doug on the contrary was delegated to train the young sons of his fellow knights and now even the Duke's heir. George was a very intelligent boy, who had reached the age of thirteen just now. The most time of his life he has spend in the company of his sister and the steward. The duke wasn't very happy with his son. Although he was knowledgeable the boy wasn't a fighter. This was the thing Phillips should teach him. And the Duke thought, that if Angharad saw his favorite knight caring for her brother, that she would relent and willingly marry Sir Douglas. But Angharad had other plans. She had talked to Tony and made him privy to her relationship with Alasdair. Tony, who was bored, took advantage of this chance to learn more about the goings in the manor house. Since Angharad was nice to look at it wasn't really a hardship to court her. When Alasdair and Angharad had a clandestine meeting, Tony could vanish to where ever he want._

_Meanwhile it was November. The meadows and trees around Ann's cottage had an overlay of frost in the mornings. But there were sunny days enough to enjoy the outdoors. Ann had establish a routine to take a ride in the midday hours. She extended the radius a little more every day and became more familiar with her surroundings._

_For three days Tony was on the mound where he had seen the woman vanish. He searched for signs of her but so far he had found none. On this day he was more advanced in the area but again he wasn't successful. As he was about to ride back to Carlisle, he heard a horse snorting and the sound of hoofs. He was hiding himself in the wood and waited. _

_Ann had taken a long ride, had found some late blackberries and was eager to go back to the cottage. The day wasn't as warm as previously and she knew, that this was possibly the last long excursion for this year._

_It took Tony some effort not to call her name. He thought he hadn't made a sound, but suddenly the woman stopped her horse and dismounted. She looked around with a dagger in her hand as she heard the unmistakeable sound of crackling twigs. _

_"Who's there? Show your face!"_

_"It's me, Ann. Tony!"_

_She didn't believe it._

_"Stay where you are. I will come to you, don't move!" she threatened._

_But when she saw Tony's face, she let the dagger fall to the ground._

_"Tony? Is this really you?"_

_Tears stained her face as she looked at him. He had changed, was her first thought, then..._

_"Doug? Is Doug here also?"_

_Newman had tied his horse and was coming over. He took the woman by her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers._

_"Oh Ann, can you imagine how good it is to see you at last. No, Doug isn't here, but he will be so happy to be with you again. Come with me, we going into town."_

_Ann hugged the friend_

_"No, that isn't possible yet. Come with me to my cottage in the wood. I have to tell you so much._

_It was getting dark outside, when Ann finished her tale. Tony had asked only few questions. It were a lot to comprehend and he was eager to tell Doug about it all. But Ann forbid him to do so._

_"You can't tell him if we want to have the chance to go back in our time."_

_"And if I tell him, I had contact with Kirk and the others or maybe that Alasdair MacGregor had told me his secret?"_

_"Tony, you knew Doug as good as I do. He would threaten Alaisdair."_

_Tony nodded._

_"I will try to talk to Alasdair, he isn't exactly a friend, but after all I'm dating his woman at his request."_

_Ann smiled broadly._

_"Oh Tony, will you ever change?"_

_"I hope not, if I can make you smile. I will try to come more often to you and tell you what is going on in town."_

_"Take care, Tony. I don't want everyone to know, how to find me."_

_After Tony left her, Ann sank exhausted in her bed. She slept eventually afflicted from worrisome dreams. The next morning dawned clouded and with cold rain mixed with snow. Ann ignited the fire anew and crawled back under the covers with a cup of tea. Her thoughts were with Doug and she hoped that the Duke's child would came soon into the world._

_Tony had a date with Angharad and Alasdair, who confirmed what Ann has told. The young Scot swore Tony to secrecy._

_Doug noticed of course the changed behavior of Tony, but he attributed it to his courting of Angharad._

_Alasdair MacGregor wasn't welcome in the manor house after he had asked for Angharad's hand, but with Tony's help, he could still meet his chosen._

_Strangely enough Angharad and Zahlila had befriended each other. and it was Angharad, which took care of the young woman, as the time for the birth of her first child had come. Soon the Duke's daughter became aware that something was wrong. The midwife and the surgeon were summoned but they only said, it would take time for the child to come. Angharad went directly to her father and pleaded with him to send for the healer, who had taken the place of Mairead. He argued that he wouldn't invite a witch in his house. But Angharad stood firm and persuaded him to take this chance. Otherwise it seemed that Zahlila and her unborn child would die._

_The Duke nodded and called for Sir Douglas to saddle his horse._

_As Angharad explained to him the direction and told him to take care of himself, because the weather was changing, Tony couldn't nearly hide his smile._

_Doug looked skeptical heavenwards. It really looked as if it would snowing soon. He wasn't familiar with this surrounding and rode only as fast as he was able to see forward. Angharad had told him of some signs he should look for, to be sure that he was on the right way. He experienced a kind of nervous anticipation and couldn't explain why. After he had ridden an hour, he saw how smoke rose into the sky and soon found the cottage as Angharad had described it. A horse had been tied to a tree nearby and just now a woman, clad in a black cloak, came around the corner, the arms full of wood._

_Doug halted his horse and the woman looked up and directly in his face. The wood had fallen from her arms and her face went pale._

_Like frozen Doug looked flabbergasted to Ann, but dismounted from his horse with a swift move and caught her before she was falling to the ground._

_Tbc..._


	18. Chapter 18: The Reunion

**_AN: _**

**_This is a very long chapter and it is mostly about Ann and Doug, a little adventures are involved._**

**_As the story is nearing it's completion the next chapter will nearly as long as this, and I promise I will try to answer all the open questions. I'm posting a little earlier than usual, but tomorrow I take a trip for the weekend. As always, enjoy the reading and don't hesitate to leave a review._**

_In the same moment as Phillips jumped from his horse and ran to the unconscious woman, an arrow missed his head for only a few inches. His horse leaps scared aside and overthrew a brawny man. But there was a second aggressor, who stood with his sword drawn before Doug and Ann, who just gained consciousness again. Doug jumped to his feet and now drew his sword._

_Ann, who was still dazed, saw with horror how a violent battle between the two men began. Thereby she overlooked the first attacker, who had recovered from his fall, and now crept up to her. Doug, who although now was an excellent swordsman, had great difficulties keeping the much larger and heavier attacker at bay. When he saw from the corner of his eye, that Ann was in danger, he let go and rolled to her side. But the woman had now realized what was going on and resorted to the dagger, which she always wore in her boot. Still sitting on the ground, she waited quietly until the leather-clad man had come approach and pulled her up to him. At that moment she stabbed him with the dagger in his right hand full force. With a cry, he let go of her and stumbled a few steps backward. Meanwhile Doug was back on his feet and battled again with the second unknown man. He was too busy, as he could see what was happening behind him. Ann, the dagger in one hand, in the other a broken rung of a ladder, struggled against her attacker, who repeatedly tried to draw her close to him. But then she saw something that could help her. She cleverly lured the man to the side of the house and then gave the wood pile a well placed kick. The attacker stumbled over the falling wooden logs, fell down and finally Ann gave him a last blow with a large piece of wood, which carried him into the land of dreams._

_When Ann looked at Doug, who was still struggling with the giant, she felt something wet running down her cheek. She groped for it and then looked at her fingertips, which were red with blood. She took her small mirror, which she carried in a pocket of her dress, and tried to see, from where the blood came. Thereby she discovered a small wound on her forehead, which was probably also have been the trigger for her fainting. She dabbed the blood with her handkerchief. The wound was small and would heal quickly. Much more important was it to help Doug. His combatant seemed only slightly out of breath, while Doug held himself upright with difficulties. He would lose this fight if he could not land a critical hit soon. Ann did not hesitate. First she shackled her still unconscious opponent, then she ran into the cottage and grabbed the first best thing that came into her fingers._

_The situation in front of the cottage had changed dramatically. _

_Doug had gone to the ground and the giant of a man stood with his raised sword above him._

_Doug closed his eyes, breathing hard and awaited the fatal blow._

_Instead, he heard a thud and felt like something fell on him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his opponent sprawled out on his legs. Above him he noticed Ann, who held a cast iron pan in her hands. He tried to get up, came to his feet a little shakily and looked at Ann, who dropped the pan to the ground. They stared at each other, both heavily breathing and entirely stunned. It took only seconds until Ann smiled and threw herself at Doug. He pulled her fiercely in his embrace. Laughing and crying at the same time, she touched his face as if she was unsure, that he was real. Unable to articulate herself at this moment, she stammered incoherently until Doug sealed her lips with a passionate kiss. Phillips pulled Ann as near as possible to him. And he broke the kiss only when the need for air became inevitable._

_"Ann, Darling!"_

_"Oh Doug, oh Doug!"_

_She covered his face with hurried, breathless kisses, while he stroked her back._

_The feeling of nearness, of togetherness and love nearly overwhelmed them._

_But a motion at their feet brought them back to reality. Doug stooped to tie the attacker with Ann's help._

_"In any case, before I forget it, Ann. You saved my life. Thanks."_

_Doug laid his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple._

_She leaned her head against his chest._

_"I cannot tell you how happy I am. I missed you so much. I longed for you, every night and every day. Tell me, that you don't go away again."_

_"Dearest, I never knew how much you meant to me, how much I need you. I'm not good with words if it comes to feelings. But you must know, I will never willingly leave you again."_

_They shared another loving kiss as Ann remembered what Ibsen has told._

_"Doug? Does Angharad send you?"_

_"Yes, after she had convinced her father to send for you."_

_"So the birth has begun?"_

_"Angharad thinks that something is wrong, so she pleaded her father to be allowed to fetch you."_

_"I know. And it's going according to plan."_

_After Doug's astonished question, she explained it to him with short words, while she was packing her bags with the required things._

_When Ann looked up she saw the disappointment on Phillips face._

_She embraced him and gave him a long kiss._

_"Please Doug, don't be angry. I wanted nothing more, than to be with you again, but Ibsen told me, we must take step by step, otherwise we wouldn't be successful."_

_He only nodded and squeezed her tight to himself. With a kiss on her forehead he said:_

_"I will have a look at our "friends" out there."_

_When he came back into the cottage he saw just how Ann stood there shivering from the relatively cold in the room, in a long white linen undergarment, her meanwhile waist long hair hanging over her back. How beautiful she is, Doug thought and wished for nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to lay together the whole night long, to talk and to kiss till they fell into sleep. He went to her and touched her hair with his fingers. Ann turned her head and saw the passion in Dougs eyes. If they only had time to stay alone here for a couple of days. She sank back against Doug's chest and enjoyed this moment of physical contact, but then she freed herself from his embrace and kissed him._

_With a swift move she put on the dress, which lay on the bed and pinned up her hair._

_"What do we do with the two guys outside?"_

_"They are conscious again. But unwilling to tell anything. I will tie them on their horses and let the animals run."_

_Just now he saw the wound at Ann's forehead._

_"What's that?"_

_"I think an arrow hat grazed me, thus I fainted."_

_"When I'm back in Carlisle, I will investigate this assault. Are you okay, Ann?"_

_She gave him a kiss._

_"Of course, it's nothing."_

_She took her belongings, put on her new cloak and the warm gloves. Doug had erased the fire and the two unknown attackers were on their way. _

_Ann was ready to climb on her horse, when Doug stopped her._

_"I have something for you."_

_He grabbed the necklace, he had taken back from Angus MacGregor and laid it around Ann's neck._

_"Will you do me the honor of wearing it?"_

_She gave him a beaming smile._

_"I wore it since you told me to search for it in your desk. Mairead gave it to Angus as evidence for my death. I'm happy you have it now."_

_He closed the latch and kissed her._

_"Did you read the notice in the box?"_

_"Yes, I did."_

"_And your wish is the same as mine?"_

"_Oh yes, Doug!"_

_He took both her hands in his and laid them on his chest, while he embraced her._

_"So you will marry me?"_

_"Yes Doug, I will. No matter what will happen, no matter whether we are back in our time or have to stay here, I'm yours!"_

_Doug closed his eyes as he kissed her with fervor and felt how her arms clasped around him. She stroked his back and responded to his kisses with the same passion. Forgotten was the whole world around them. Forgotten the long, lonely time without the beloved. The only important thing were them. It took them some time, to became aware, that they had to go now. With rather great regret they released each other and climbed their horses. _

_They were riding side by side, talking about what they had experienced and what they hoped for. Doug had many questions, but Ann promised him a long talk, later, when they were at the manor house, and the baby was born. The ride to Carlisle lasted normally only two hours, but it had begun snowing in earnest. The visibility wasn't very good and Doug had taken the lead._

_"Stay close behind me, Ann. I would not want you to get lost."_

_He heard a muffled laugh from Ann._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You! I had nearly forgotten how overprotective you can be. That will be my third winter in this area and I rode this path in storm, rain and snow more than once. But don't worry. I like it to be looked after."_

_Now it was Doug, who laughed._

_"I'm looking forward to our talk. It seems, I don't know you at all."_

_He became worried when Ann didn't answer._

_"Ann?"_

_"Doug, stop!"_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Look!"_

_As Phillips was at her side, he saw why Ann sounded appalled._

_Sideways from the mound in a forest aisle, lay the two assailants from earlier. Although Doug couldn't see them very well, he knew they were dead. Ann and Doug shared a horrified look and resumed their ride._

_"Doug, are we responsible for their death? I mean, we have captivated and corded them on their horses?"_

_Doug shook his head and became aware that she couldn't see it, because the snow was falling now in thick flakes._

_"No, I think they were murdered. If it was an accident, then the horses would have fallen down with them. The question is: Why were they murdered and who did it?"_

_"And why have they assaulting us?"_

_"I think I have a clue. When we're back in Carlisle, Tony and I will try to find out if I'm right."_

_After more than three and a half hours they reached the manor house, where they were greeted by a worried Tony and an equally worried Angharad._

_"Oh Ann, good you are here. It is barbaric what the poor woman have to go through. Please, you must help her. She is beside herself with pain."_

_Ann shook the snow from her cloak._

_"I will meet you two later," she said to Tony and Doug and gave the latter a swift kiss on the cheek. She saw Newman's broad smile and how he clapped his friend on the back, then she followed Angharad. _

_It was very quiet in the room, the only light coming from the fireplace and some candles. An exhausted Ann looked for the repeated time to the peaceful slumbering young woman. For more than a day she had fought for the life of Zahlila and her baby. The small child lay in the cradle and slept like her mother. Now Ann would willingly leaving the room to get some sleep herself. The servants had made the room presentable again and the Duke was on his way to greet his new daughter. At the end of the birth only Angharad, who had seemingly nerves of steel, stayed with Ann. When the baby wasn't born even after hours, Ann decided to use some of the narcotic, Dr. Marshal had given her. Mairead had written down the experiences as midwife and Ann always had the book with her. So, with the help from Angharad, she turned the babe in the womb of it's mother and then delivered it safely to this world. Zahlila regained consciousness soon again, and together with Angharad and Ann she wept from pure happiness._

_When the door opened and Angharad came in, Ann smiled._

_"They're sleeping, both! And it looks like mother and child are out of the woods. Zahlila needs rest and nourishment and much sleep. But I think her maid will take care of her."_

_Angharad nodded and took Ann's arm._

_"I ordered a servant to make ready a room for you. It will be better, if you're not here, when my father comes. I will stay and explain all you have said."_

_"Whats the matter, Angharad?"_

_"I don't know. My father seemed very angry as Sir Douglas reported that he had brought you here. More so, when he told him, that you're his betrothed."_

_"Where is Dou...Sir Douglas now?"_

_"He and Sir Anthony would be asleep by now. It's late in the night. Raleigh will escort you to your room. I made sure, it is not far from Sir Douglas chamber."_

_Angharad looked at Ann._

_"Oh, you have your necklace back!"_

_Smiling Ann answered:_

_"Yes, Doug...Sir Douglas gave it to me before we rode to Carlisle and he will marry me still."_

_"We will see us in the morning, Ann. Sleep well and thank you for all you have done."_

_Ann thanked the servant, who brought her to a part of the manor house, she wasn't familiar with. She was about to close the door as Doug and Tony came from the hallway._

_She smiled at them and came willingly to Dougs outstretched arms. They sat together and Tony and Doug told her, that they were sure, the Duke had sent the two invaders with the assignment to kill Ann._

_Doug held her against his chest._

_"You are in danger. But we will be always around you."_

_"I'm so tired, Doug, I can't think clearly just now."_

_"Then go to sleep, Ann," said Tony and added:_

_"Doug will stay with you."_

_She only nodded and while she was going to the big four poster bed, the two men whispered something. Tony nodded and left them alone._

_Ann slept the whole night and half of the other day. She couldn't remember how she got undressed as she became aware that she only wore her undergarment. The last hours were somehow blurred in her mind. But now she felt refreshed and was about to get up, as the door opened and Doug came in._

_"Hey, sleepyhead. How are you?"_

_He sat down at the edge of her bed and grasped for her hand._

_"Angharad sent her regards. Zahlila is feeling as well as can be expected. She took the potions you gave to her maid and the baby is healthy and loud." He smiled at his own words._

_Ann caressed his hand and slipped a little closer to him._

_"That is good. And you, Doug? Are you alright?"_

_He kissed her forehead._

_"I'm more than alright, now, that I have you back."_

_Ann sat up and cuddled herself against his back._

_"Why did we never talked about... this...us, when we were together in Tic Toc Main base?"_

_Doug looked to the floor._

_"I always wanted to talk, but waited for the right time. Only that it seems the right time would never come. And I wasn't sure, if you're feelings were the same than mine."_

_She wrapped her arms from behind around his neck and caressed his chest with feather light fingers._

_"I'm sorry, that I don't gave you any encouragement, although I wanted to. Do you remember the few times we shared a bed, talking until the wee hours of the morning? About maths and radiation baths and the project? If we both had only a little more confidence in our emotions. It's a pity how much time we wasted."_

_With a very pensively face Doug said:_

_"Maybe it is fate, maybe it should be as it is."_

_He turned a little around, drew her nearer and searched for her lips. They kissed until they jumped apart because someone loudly cleared his throat._

_"Tony!" admonished Phillips the friend._

_"I've knocked! But you two were obviously to busy to listen."_

_Ann drew her bed cover over herself._

_"Either you two wait outside my chamber or you turn around, so that I can get dressed!"_

_Doug smiled._

_"We will fetch something to eat and then we come back, I think we have much to discuss. And Ann, lock your door, please. I'm worried, I will tell you later, why."_

_It took nearly an hour before it knocked at her door. Two servants came in with enough food and beverage to supply an army, followed by not only Newman and Phillips but also Alasdair MacGregor._

_Ann, who wore a dark green dress with white lace bordures, gave him an astonished look._

_"I thought, you were not welcome here anymore?"_

_"I'm not, but the two servants are in my employ, they are here for the security from Angharad and you."_

_Doug, who was very skeptical, said:_

_"Ann's security is my responsibility."_

_"Yes, I know." he sounded sarcastic. _

_"Therefore you told that she is your betrothed, whom the Duke thought dead."_

_Doug stood directly before Ibsen/MacGregor and straightened up to his full height._

_"So that he knew, she isn't a witch, but the daughter of his late friend Malcolm.."_

_Ibsen shook his head._

_"Hey, I'm on your side, you know? The Duke is irrational. We haven't much time left. Angus MacGregor will use the bad weather to his advantage, he isn't gone to Dumfries, but instead he bought some very evil men to fight for him."_

_Ann spoke up:_

_"You told me, that I should take Zahlila and her baby to my cottage. She isn't in the condition to leave her bed."_

_"I know, we must change the plan."_

_"But, you said, if it isn't going as planned, the future would still be changed and you can't go back into your time."_

_"I talked to Newman and we calculated some things together. The really important thing seem to be, that Angharad and I get married, you had to help Zahlila, what you have already done. And Phillips, Newman and I have to defeat Angus MacGregor and I have to kill him."_

_Doug, who stood close to Ann, wrinkled his forehead._

_"What do you propose?"_

_"As soon the snow ceased to fall, you and Ann go to the cottage, if possible. The Duke thought to hold her hostage for Angus. Angharad and me will ride to the neighboring town, where I have organized a priest, who will wed us."_

_"But what if the weather is too bad for you to come back?"_

_Ibsen/MacGregor smiled._

_"I have told you that I was in this time line much more often than I care for. I lived through this more than once. Trust me. The important factors are you three. When the Duke became aware, that we married without his consent, he will try to break the marriage, but...then Angharad would be dishonored. The Duke's plan is, that he will kill you, Ann, and compel Angharad in a marriage to Phillips or Newman. But he don't want to have dirty hands, so he will wait for Angus. He will hand Ann to him and Angus will kill her. The Danger is too great for Ann to stay here. At this moment, the Duke thinks Ann is in the dungeon. My men have told him so and he is at the moment much to overwhelmed with his new child, to question the truth. Tomorrow morning, at the first light of day, you two," he nodded to Ann and Doug, will be on your way back to the cottage. Dr. Newman will stay here and come for you, when I'm back and Angus is on his way to Carlisle._

_Now I have to go, cross your fingers that Angharad and I can get to our wedding, without to be seen."_

_Doug and Ibsen shook hands._

_"Good luck. We will do what you have told."_

_After they had eaten, the three time travelers sat together and for the first time in ages they could talk without taking care of their words. Ann told her colleagues about all that had happened and Doug and Tony begun to discuss things with fervor until they realized that Ann was unusual quiet._

_"Ann? Are you okay?" Doug knelled by her side and took her hand in his._

_"Yes, I am. But, Tony, Doug, we can discuss all night long, but it is superfluous. We can do nothing at all. Without the help from our team, we are stranded in this time. We don't know if the transfer in the future has happened. We don't know, if our team is able to continue our work. There are so many unforeseeable parameters, if we could go back into our time, it is sheer luck."_

_Later, Ann has packed her belongings and the two men in Ibsen's employment, had brought her things to the stables, Tony said good night. Tomorrow morning he would take care of potential chasers._

_Doug faltered between his wish to stay with Ann and the fear, the Duke would become aware of Ann's whereabouts._

_But when Ann lay in his arms and begged him to stay, he couldn't say no._

_He took her to his chambers, where he fueled the fire with some wood logs and lighted some candles. Similar to her room he had also a four poster bed with deep blue curtains. Doug told Ann, that the curtains were purchased in Acre, he remembered vividly how the color had shone in the sunlight. Ann undressed quickly to her undergarments and Doug watched with fascination as she undid her hairdo._

_He took the hair brush from her hand._

_"Please, let me!"_

_She gave him a smile and sat down on the bed. With great tenderness and very thoroughly he brushed her hair._

_"You know, I always wanted to do this. I think, from the first moment I saw you."_

_Ann smiled tenderly at him again._

"_You're incredible, Doug."_

_He awoke in the middle of the night, Ann's head on his chest, her hair sprawled over her and him like a veil. Her fingers trailed over his arms, his shoulders and back at his pectorals. *I could get used to this*, he thought by himself._

_"Can't you sleep, Ann?"_

_"No, too much on my mind."_

_"Can I maybe distract you?"_

_"That's the reason I can't sleep. You're distracting me."she kissed him on his chest," and please, don't stop."_

_He smiled and drew her closer._

_"That means, you like it, to be distracted by me?"_

_"Mmmh, especially by you."_

_Doug was surprised how she flirted with him, but he liked it immensely._

_"Then I will try to find a way, to distract you thoroughly."_

_With that, he breathed small kisses at her face, her neck, her hands, to finally capture her lips for a searing kiss. Ann repaid him with equal passion and so it was no wonder, that they didn't became aware that someone was knocking at the door._

_Only when the door flew open and Angharad came running through, they parted startled._

_"Sir Douglas! Quickly! You and Lady Anne have to leave Carlisle as fast as possible. Angus MacGregor is nearly here and my father has learned, that Lady Anne isn't in the dungeon. Alasdair will try to detain him."_

_Ann was already dressed and grasped for her bag, while Doug laced his sword._

_"Where is To...Sir Anthony?" asked Ann the Duke's daughter._

_"He is in the stables, with your horses. But now come quick, I know a secret passage through the cellars."_

_Doug held Ann's hand, while they were running through seemingly endless hallways._

_Tony awaited them already. He had the reins of Doug's and Ann's horses in hand and looked around nervously._

_Angharad embraced 'Ann._

_"You can't go to the cottage, because my father knows it's location. Alasdair and I will stay here until the fight with Angus is over. If my father will not relenting to my wedding with Alasdair, we will go to Galashiels. It is your property, Ann, and Alasdair don't want it. We could meet there."_

_Doug shook his head. _

_"Galashiels is on the south-eastern border of Scotland. To go there, we must cross the whole country. With all this snow it will be nearly impossible."_

_Angharad became impatient._

_"It's time, Sir Douglas, you will care for Lady Ann. Sir Anthony had promised to stay here."_

_Tony had talked to Doug, who nodded._

_Now he helped Ann onto her horse and climbed upon his own._

_"Ann, let's ride, we will talk later. Your clothes are warm enough?"_

_"Angharad," called Ann, " I have left more medicine for Zahlila in Dou... Sir Douglas room."_

_As it had snowed the whole night, the paths weren't well traversable. Doug had taken the lead and after an hour, he stopped his horse, and waited till Ann catches up._

_"You are more familiar with this part of the country, Ann. Where should we go to?"_

_"Doug, you must go back to help Tony and Ibsen. His plan is totally in disorder."_

_Doug steered his horse beside hers._

_"And what's with you? I will not leave you alone."_

_"Doug, you have to. I will ride to the cottage. If someone is after me, I have a place to hide myself."_

_"No Ann, You have risked so much, only to be here with me. I will keep you safe."_

_"To be with you again, I would have done much more, Doug. But now, be reasonable. Tony and Ibsen need you. If Angus wins or the Duke imprisoned Angharad, then our chances to be in our own time again, are non-existent."_

_"Says Ibsen!"_

_"You have no trust in him?"_

_Doug considered his answer careful._

_"It's not, that I don't trust him. I'm only not sure that his theory is right."_

_"But...!"_

_"I know, Ann. It sounds logical, but that do other theories also."_

_"If you see it in that light, will we give up?"_

_"How about, if we accept the truth and made a new future for us?"_

_Ann sighed._

_"Tony thinks like you?"_

_Doug laughed shortly._

_"Tony's thoughts are much more advanced. He want to travel to China or where ever else."_

_"But, Doug, it is winter, traveling is strenuous. And Galashiels? There they would find us."_

_"We need not to decide now. But I will stay with you."_

_"What if 'Tony need your help?"_

_Doug was about to answer but then took the reins again and pointed to Ann that she should ride onward. They hid themselves between the trees and observed a group of warriors, who swarmed out. In the middle of the men, Doug recognized Angus MacGregor._

_"Ann, try to go away, I will talk to him."_

_"I'm sure, he isn't a very talkative guy, Doug. And I have my pan not with me, so I cannot help you."_

_"Bad time for jokes, Ann. Find yourself a hiding place."_

_"And leave you alone? Never!"_

_But they weren't alone anymore._

_Ann saw how a group of riders came from Carlisle and from the other side came Alasdair MacGregor with a dozen knights. Tony was among them, how Doug recognized soon. And then the events came thick and fast. A fight broke out between the men of the Duke and the warriors of Angus MacGregor, whilst Alasdair and his fighters tried to capture Angus. Doug led Ann deeper into the forest and ordered her to stay where she was. That wasn't a good idea, because Angus had abandoned his warriors, in order to get Ann. Tony and Doug became aware of it as well as Alasdair. All three men urged their horses to a gallop into the woods. As they heard a piercing scream, they doubled their efforts to reach Ann. Doug and Tony arrived first and came to a sudden stop. There stood Ann, her hair in disarray, her cloak on the snowy ground and her dress torn at the front. In her hands she held a crossbow and to her feet lay Angus MacGregor with an arrow in his chest. Before Doug could dismount his horse, Alasdair MacGregor passed him by._

_He knelled at his fathers side and took his hand._

_"He is dead."_

_Ann let the crossbow fall to the ground and sank to her knees. It took one moment for Doug to be at her side and taking her in his embrace. Tony came to them and heard Ann telling between sobs, what had happened._

_Angus had crept behind Ann and thrown her on the ground. Then he ripped her dress apart to aim the arrow from his crossbow directly at her heart, but somehow she was able to trip him up, he stumbled and the crossbow landed beside Ann. When he drew his sword, Ann shot without thinking. _

_Doug stroked her soothingly and put her cloak around her shoulders._

_Alasdair/Ibsen shrugged his shoulders._

_"He is dead, that was the important thing to do. As my schedule was disrupted before, I think, it doesn't matter that it was not me, who killed him. At least it was a MacGregor!"_

_He turned around._

_"Now I'm the Leader of the Clan and will end this battle here and now."_

_Tony stopped his horse._

_"That must be Galashiels!"_

_He pointed to a couple of houses down in the valley. The small town was build at the river Gala Water. From the hill, where the three riders stood, they could overview the whole plain. There was a forest behind the town and in some distance to the other houses was a building, that was slightly larger than the others. That would be the manor house, that Angharad had mentioned. Doug looked to Ann._

_"Your land, Lady Anne!"_

_She smiled at him._

_"Then let's see if our friends are here"_

_Doug, Tony and Ann had hard times after the fight at the gates of Carlisle was over. The Duke was determined to charge Ann as a witch. And he was absolutely against the marriage of his daughter to Alasdair MacGregor. Ann was imprisoned in the dungeon of the manor house, and Angharad couldn't do one step without being watched. But Tony and Doug together with Alasdair/Ibsen had a plan. In the middle of a stormy night, they freed Ann from her prison and brought her and Angharad from the manor house. _

_Angus MacGregors army was scattered. Only the members of the clan stayed with Alasdair. He would go back to Dumfries with Angharad, but first they were going to Brampton, where Angharad and Alasdair were wedded. While Ann, Doug and Tony took shelter in every small town on the way to the south-east Scottish border, Alasdair/Ibsen stayed for a while in Dumfries. He had an appointment with the time travelers in Galashiels at the beginning of summer. The way to their destination wasn't an easy one. First Tony was ill with pneumonia, then Doug broke his leg. Ann was relieved that Tony had fetched her backpack from the old cottage. Ann herself wasn't ill, but it took some time until she was her old self again. It pressed down on her, that she had killed someone. Doug did all he could do, to convince her, that it was done in self-defense, she was depressed for a long time. In addition to her sense of guilt came the insecurity of their situation. They hoped for contact with their friends and tried to tell them self, that they had to build a new life, that they were abandoned in this time line. But with the upcoming spring Ann became more and more lighthearted. Doug and Tony saw it with pleasure. While traveling they had talked endlessly about all things connected to Tic Toc. And with all the hardships, Doug and Ann had not much time for them and their relationship. It was more like in the past in Tic Toc Main-base. But in the last couple of days Ann sought Doug's company more constantly. He hoped, that they would have time for each other, when they reached Galashiels._

_Angharad stood in the hall and greeted her friends. Ann gave her one look and took her impulsively in her arms._

_"You're pregnant?"_

_"Yes and I'm very happy. Alasdair want to stay here until the child is born and old enough to travel."_

_They had a secret meeting with Ibsen. He wasn't as optimistic as before. He waited that the time would change and he was back in his century. Doug and Tony shared a look and shook simultaneously their heads._

_"The only chance for that to happen, is that you haven't seen what else should take place, besides Angus death. All we can do is wait."_

_But Doug wouldn't wait anymore. He was convinced, that it would be much better, to start a new life. He and Tony made improvements to the manor house, but they had to be careful. The people in Galashiels had welcomed them, but they knew, that the things they do, would made them uneasy_

_Alasdair/Ibsen had told them, that the Duke was searching for them. Luckily, the priest in Brampton had told him, that Doug, Tony and Ann were dead. Dumfries was far enough from Carlisle, to have peace with the Duke. He had cast out his daughter and his son also, so that George was also in Galashiels._

_It was a very hot summer. Tony was restless and Ann wasn't so happy as she had thought she would be. The manor house seemed crowded to her. Ibsen, Doug and sometimes Tony worked on a plan for a time machine. But they lacked for material and for energy. Ann had begun to search for medical plants and herbs. She brewed potions and soon the citizens of Galashiels became aware, that she was a healer. Doug had never brought again the talk to marriage. If only she knew how much he longed for the intimacy, they had shared shortly after their reunion._

_Soon Tony and Doug realized that they had to be careful with their experiments, because the people began to talk about them, thinking they were sorcerers._

_Angharad 's pregnancy was advanced to the point that she was very immobile, so Ann was often on her own. She dreamt from her old cottage and wondered if it would be possible to build one into the woods. She had found a place she loved. There was a waterfall, and beyond, there was a small pond with crystal clear water. It seemed that no one knew this place and so she was often there, to swim and to think._

_One evening she stood on the terrace at the back of the manor house, when Doug came to her._

_"Ann?"_

_"Hey Doug, I haven't seen you for days. What's up?"_

_"I could say the same of you. If I'm searching for you, you're always vanished."_

_"So you noticed it."_

_He came closer._

_"Ann, what's the matter with you?"_

_"You told me, when we were on the run from the Duke of Carlisle, that we maybe should accept the truth, that we are stranded in time. But what you and Tony and Ibsen are doing, is the opposite of it. If our team had the chance to bring us back, they will do it. But we can do nothing to help them. That are your words, Doug. I came here for you and I would do it again every time. But what for? I am as lonely as I was before we met again."_

_Doug swallowed hard._

_"That's not true. You aren't alone. I'm here, if you need me."_

_He embraced her and laid his head on hair._

_"Do you know, what I'm wishing for?"_

_As she shook her head, he kissed her temple and said:_

_"I wish to be away from this house. We can build a house for us. Not far away from Galashiels, but as far as necessary, to live like we want, not to take care what we talk about and do what ever we could to live more comfortable."_

_"We?"_

_"You and I."_

_"And Tony?"_

_"I think, Tony will live here or he will build his own cottage."_

_Ann turned in his arms and kissed him tenderly on the cheek._

_"You have the same wishes as me. I know a place, where I would like to live."_

_"And where is it?"_

_"Mmh, I will give you a hint. Tomorrow, in the afternoon, I will go there. If you are able to find me, I will show you where I would build a house."_

_Doug hadn't slept overly well. He was haunted by his dreams, where he lost Ann, or was back on the crusade and saw Tony and himself dying._

_The morning was going on much too slow for his liking and he tried not to loose Ann from his sight. But it happened nonetheless._

_Ann was on her way, but not before she had told Angharad where she was going._

_"Doug will ask you, I'm sure. Make it a little complicated for him to follow me.""_

_Ann enjoyed the sunshine, she had brought something to eat and to drink and fresh clothes. She would take advantage of the heat to use the waterfall as shower. And then she would take a refreshing swim in the pond. She was sure, Doug would need time to find her._

_He thought himself a little absurd for searching in the wood, like he was on a scavenger hunt. But then he heard the sound of a waterfall and smiled. He followed the steady sound of the water and was suddenly in a small clearing. The waterfall came from a cliff. but much more interesting for him was the sight of Ann, who was floating in the pond. He stood stock still so he did not disturb her._

_But then he heard her laughing. _

_"Do you want to stay there the whole afternoon, Doug? The water is heavenly and I'm inclined to share it with you." _

_She dived under water and wasn't disappointed, as she came again to the surface. Doug had joined her and they swam together for a while until Doug took her in his arms and kissed her with passion._

_"Are you a wood nymph or a water nymph, my Lady?"_

_She pressed her body against his and kissed him back._

_"There are people, who think that I'm a witch, my knight. Do I look like a witch to you?" _

_Her voice was flirtatious._

_He held her tight and kissed her again._

_"At least you have bewitched me, mind, body and soul." he whispered._

_Later, after they had made love on the soft, grassy underground, they lay embracing each other in the warm afternoon sun."_

_Doug played absentmindedly with her necklace._

_"When we are back, I will go to the priest and then, if you will have me still, we get married as soon as possible."_

_Ann kissed him on his chest._

_"I don't need a priest, Doug. I'm not religious. And I'm yours. With the blessing of the church or without."_

_"In this time, it would be better, if we are marrying in the church."_

_And so Ann MacGregor became some days later the wife of Douglas Phillips. And soon after the wedding, Doug and Tony began to work on the house in the woods._


	19. Chapter 19: Back to the future II

**_I had thought this is the last chapter of "Ann's Decision", but while I was writing, I realized that it is too much stuff for one chapter. So I decided to split it in two. I also entitled the chapters. In this chapter I introduce two new persons, who came from my overactive imagination ;-). When I wrote the date in the future I act on the assumption that the series time tunnel played in 1968. I read in a magazine that it was 1972. But I was watching "Rendezvous with Yesterday" again and there Doug said they are in 1968. I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me a review ;-). _**

"_Hey Jerry! Jerry Briggs! Hello, Jerry, wait a minute!"_

_The woman with auburn hair and a white lab coat over her jeans and T-Shirt outfit, was breathless as she captured the elbow of Dr. Jerry Briggs._

_"Angie, you are stormily today, are you not?"_

_"And you would have walked away, if I wasn't chasing you. Can I have a minute of your time?."_

_"I'm already late for a meeting."_

_"With Nigel and the weird gang?"_

_"We aren't weird."_

_"If you say so. I have something that maybe is of interest for you."_

_Jerry Briggs smiled inwardly. Dr. Angie Malcolm was always enthusiastic from everything. He liked her. Not only because she reminded him of Dr. Ann MacGregor._

_"Sorry Angie, I'm really late, but maybe you would like to join me in my meeting. If only to decide, that we aren't so weird at all."_

_"I would like that, but I want to bring a friend of mine with me."_

_"Ah, a friend?"_

_"She is the best friend of my brother and me. She is an archeologist and came back just now from England. And there she found something and showed it to me. I know you aren't talking much about your former project, but I have heard bits and pieces from others. And don't forget, I am a relative of Senator Partridge, since my older sister has married Nigel Partridge"_

_"And?"_

_"Are you interested? In something, that is very mysterious and doesn't make sense to me or my friend?"_

_Briggs gave his colleague a smile._

_"You know, I'm always interested. Let's say we meet at Delmonico's in about an hour."_

_Dr. Malcolm grinned broadly._

_"I'm looking forward to it."_

_General Kirk and Senator Leroy Clark were sitting at the terrace of the Italian restaurant in the middle of Washington. They looked relaxed._

_"Have I told you, Woody, that Partridge and I have found some people who are interested in time travel? Maybe it's time at last, that we go into the public and talk about Tic Toc. Within the government it isn't a secret anymore and it is much talked about, if they will reopen it or destroy it for good."_

_"What kind of people?"_

_"Scientists, people from the space program."_

_"Are they trustworthy?"_

_"We will do the obligatory security checks. But I think it is time that we go into action, instead of waiting for a miracle."_

_Kirk nodded and pointed to the other side of the street, where Jerry, Raymond Swain and Nigel Partridge were approaching._

_After choosing from the menu, they chatted about all that they had done in the past quarter of the year, in all matters related to Tic Toc._

_Jerry told his friends about Dr. Malcolm and her friend and was relieved that the meeting was agreeable to them._

_Not long after they had finished their meal, Angie Malcolm and her friend, whom she introduced as Dr. Althea Waversham, joined them. Dr. Waversham was carrying a carefully packed bundle. Jerry ordered a bottle of wine and after the introductions were over, Angie and Althea shared a look. When Dr. Malcolm nodded, the young and beautiful archeologist began to speak:_

_"My great-grandmother always said, nothing is impossible. And in this view I took something from my last archeological excavation with me. No one has seen this and I was at first sure that it was a practical joke of some kind." _

_The honey-blonde haired woman unwrapped her package carefully and laid a leather bound book onto the material and put it on the table._

_"I was skeptical about the origin of this diary. But, maybe I should tell, where I was and what we were searching for. My Mentor was searching for evidence of his ancestors, they lived in England respectively in Scotland. His family-history is somewhat abstruse. So we had two excavations. My mentor, me and some others were in Galashiels, situated at the south-east border between Scotland and England."_

_She took a sip of the wine and continued, pointing at the leather book:_

_"When I found therein two photographs and paper, which was written on with a biro, I was about to threw this diary away. But then I found out, that only some sheets were of paper as we knew it, the other ones are from hand-made paper. Partially written with a biro but at the later dates with hand-made ink. And then, we had often bad weather and couldn't do much, I read this diary as a distraction. My first thought was: It's a science fiction story disguised as a historic document. But then I read some names that I'm familiar with. General Kirk or Dr. Swain and Jerry Briggs for example. I made a call to Angie, who talked to Nigel and his father. Both were tight-lipped, but you know Angie. She didn't found much, but at least she found some Photographs. And when I came back yesterday, she showed them to me and I showed her the photos I had found."_

_Dr. Malcolm laid four pictures on the table and Dr. Waversham put two yellowed photos and a necklace with a Celtic charm next to them._

_When Kirk and his team identified their long lost friends, it was quiet for some minutes but then hell broke loose._

_They had decided to meet in Jerry Briggs apartment, when it became clear, that they were attracting attention with their loud discussion. Angie Malcolm was in the small kitchen and searched for more glasses, when Althea came in._

_"Hey, you didn't tell me, that they are weird."_

_"According to my, very attractive, colleague Jerry, they aren't weird, only a little strange."_

_"Ah, and what is the difference?"_

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe there isn't any difference."_

_The women laughed, then Althea asked:_

_"How much do you know about them, especially your relatives, the Senator and his son. Have you ever noticed that the Senator is looking nearly as young as his son?"_

_"I never thought about it, but now that you're mentioned it. Do you think it has something to do with this diary?"_

_"Maybe it has. I didn't tell you, that I've found a familiar name in the diary. A name I've learn from my great-grandmother."_

_Before Angie could ask, Jerry came to the kitchen._

_"I fear I haven't emptied my dish-washer, the glasses are therein. Could you please come to the living-room? We have to tell you something."_

_After they had shared their story with the two women and sworn them to secrecy, they discussed what they had to do._

_Dr. Swain silently relived the events of the past 10 years as the others were contemplating the one or the other resolution how to handle things._

_The transfer into the future was successful but only by hairbreadth. They had to leave Jiggs behind and learned later, that he was sentenced to 30 years of prison for conspiracy with the enemy. Nigel had escaped without being implicated with the on goings and later arranged Jiggs release from prison. Now he was the personal security officer in Nigel's research center._

_And while Kirk and his team together with the two Senators were transported to the future, Nigel Partridge lived through this twenty years, only one goal in mind: To make the arrival of his friends plausible and help them to settle in. Twenty years were much in one's life and they needed time to adjust, time they didn't had. Ray always searched for a way to bring project Tic Toc back. And now, with a diary, obviously written by Ann MacGregor, he would recognize her handwriting everywhere, they had a chance to convince the government to invest money and time into traveling through time. _

_Now, nearly ten years later, ten years of planning, searching and hiding, they could hope to rescue their friends at last. How had they lived? Were they desperate? What had become of Doug and Ann? Ray shook his head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts. They had work to do. But he would ask Dr. Waversham, if she would give him the diary._

_Senator Clark had not exaggerated when he told Kirk, that there were a group of politicians and scientists, who were interested in Project Tic Toc. The Space program hadn't brought what they had wished for and although the research for long range space exploration was a goal for the future, as well as the development for new gears and fuels, there were certain people who's thoughts were much more advanced and adventurous. Kirk, Clark and Partridge decided to take the chance and talk to them. Nigel and Ray would bring the documents as evidence, while Jerry and his colleague Dr. Malcolm began with the calculations how long it would take to bare the entrance to the underground complex. _

_They agreed to a meeting the other day in the lab of Jerry, Ray and Nigel. When Ray asked Dr. Waversham for the diary, she refused politely._

_"Please understand, Dr. Swain, that I will keep it. If I'm allowed to your meetings I will bring the diary with me and you can read it. By the way, I don't think, there's anything about your project in it, I mean, nothing useful. It is a very personal diary from a very special woman."_

_"I know, that Dr. Ann MacGregor was special, she was special for me as well. I always saw her as the daughter I never had. And I would like to know, how she fared in this time."_

_Althea Waversham smiled._

_"I promise, I will lend it to you, but not today."_

_The two women left the apartment together and Angie Malcolm drove her slightly younger friend to her quarters on the campus of the University._

_"When will you settle down?" she asked the archeologist._

_Waversham gave her a little smile._

_"Maybe if I made a sensational discovery. Or if I meet the man of my dreams."_

_They giggled both and Dr. Malcolm said:_

_"It isn't important for us to find the man of our dreams, but it would be nice to have someone, who's looking on you and see not only the scientist."_

_"What's with the, oh so attractive; Jerry Briggs?"_

_"As if he would notice me, I mean beyond work time. To tell the truth, I have asked him for a date. He refused, because he had too much to do. It was a Saturday evening."_

_Althea Waversham took her package and asked Angie if she would like to come with her for a cup of tea and some diary reading._

_"This," she pointed at the wrapped up book, "is one of the greatest love stories I have ever read. And that is the reason why I will keep it._

_Later they sat together in the small, but comfortable room, drank tea and talked about all that happened, since the last time they saw each other._

_Suddenly Althea Waversham jumped up and went to a dresser, opened a drawer and grabbed for a drawing. _

_"I can trust you with something?"_

_"You really need to ask?"_

_"No, of course not and it's not a state secret, but here is the other reason for me keeping the diary."_

_She showed her friend the drawing. It showed the face of a dark haired man, with brown eyes and the ghost of a smile around his lips. He wore obviously a turtleneck-sweater._

_Angie Malcolm eyes widened, she grabbed her bag and removed the photographs. _

_"It looks like this man," she pointed at the photo from Dr. Tony Newman, "where from did you get this drawing?"_

_"I think, we will need something stronger than tea."_

_Waversham poured them both a glass of whiskey and sat down on her bed._

_"Have I ever told you that my great-grandmother was one of the survivors of the Titanic?"_

_Dr. Malcolm shook her head._

_"Do you have time to spare? The story will take a little longer."_

_"As long you have enough of this excellent whiskey!"_

_"I brought him from Scotland and I have more than one bottle. So where was I? My great-grandmother was a passenger on board of the Titanic, she was a teacher in London and emigrated to America, because her physician told her, she had a tumor in her brain and he couldn't do anything for her. But he knew a new medical branch of study, called Neurosurgery. She always told a very strange story about a man who was a blind passenger and claimed to know, that the ship would be sinking. And as the Titanic really collided with an Iceberg, he saved her life. She always hoped to meet him again, but he likely is drowned. She was one of the first passengers, who were on board of the Carpathia and when she reached New York on the 18. of April 1912 she began searching for him. She was lucky enough to find a job as a teacher and in her spare time she gave lessons in drawing and piano playing. The unknown man had told her, that she should take the chance and try to find help from a neurosurgeon. She had a check-up and the surgeon told her, he could help. After the successful surgery, the physician offered her a position as his receptionist and secretary and she accepted. Ten years after the Titanic disaster she became the wife of Dr. Greenwood, her surgeon, and a year later my grandmother, Muriel was born. She married in 1943 an archeologist, Dr. Daniel Waversham and had a son in 1946, my father, named David. He married my mother, Elaine Thursdan in 1968 and I was born in 1972. My great-grandmother was still alive then, she was 83 but her mind was as young as ever. My great-grandfather was nearly 15 years her senior and died long before my father was married. They named me after great-granny and I was the one, whom she told her story, because my mother and grandmother never listened and thought she got dementia. This drawing, she made short before she got married to my great-grandfather. When I'm thinking back, she must have been in love with this stranger, although she only had few memories of him. But she always told me, he must be a time traveler. She gave me her drawing and, believe it or not, since then, I'm only looking for men with dark hair and brown eyes. You know how my last affair looked like! Great-granny died in 1981 and I have inherited all her possessions. Among them a house on the outskirts of New York. And there I found more drawings of this man. When I saw the picture yesterday from Dr. Antony Newman, I knew at once, that it must be him, who was with her on board of the Titanic."_

_"Wow, what a story. You should tell it to the "weird gang". But what has it to do with this diary?"_

_"Next to nothing, only that this scientist, Dr. Ann MacGregor, wrote also about Tony Newman."_

_Althea and Angie had a look at the photos. One was of Tony, the other showed Doug. The third was a picture with Tony, Ann and Doug in Tic Toc Main base, where Dr. Phillips was standing behind Ann, his hands on her shoulders, while she was holding a biro and a folder and Tony was opposite of them. And the fourth photo showed Ann and Doug, both leaning against a console, their hands touching each other._

_"And the love-story you told me about, is the story of this Anthony Newman and your great-grandmother?"_

_Althea shook her head._

_"No it's the story between Dr. MacGregor and Dr. Phillips. I've read only some chapters of it, but there were passages where I could have cried. And of course it's a narrative of their life in the past, of the despair they had experienced, the hope, that her friends, the "weird gang" as you call them, would fetch them back. But through all this there were the love that Ann and Doug shared until death."_

_She hesitated for a moment._

_"And Dr. MacGregor mentioned a Alaisdair MacGregor and an Andre Malcolm, sometimes she named them both Derek Ibsen. and to my astonishment I read the name Geoffrey Ballard who's daughter was named Angharad, like you. Even if you don't like your first name, can it be a coincidence, that your family name is Malcolm?"_

_Angie Malcolm studied her fingertips._

_"I never was for genealogical research, my ancestors should stay where they are, in the past. But I must confess, that the names are a too similar, to think it's a fortuity."_

_At the end of the other day they had accomplished a lot. Kirk, Clark and Partridge were relieved, that they got the attention of the scientists and therefore the attention of the politicians, too. Tomorrow they would have a meeting with the President of the United States. They sat together after they had welcomed the archeologist and the quantum physicist in their midst. How Jerry said humorously: From now on, they were a part of the weird gang._

_They were making plans and later Althea showed them all the diary and suggested, that everyone could read it while working together. Ray asked if she would allow him, to take now a look at the diary. Althea gave it to him and said:_

_"I would like to keep the photos and the necklace."_

_"Of course, Althea, when we can bring them back, this all will vanish."_

_"Oh, how?"_

_"Supposed we can bring the tunnel online again and are able to fetch our friends from their time-line, we will do it, if possible, before too much has happened to them. And then this diary will never be written and the necklace would have his customary place around the neck of Ann MacGregor."_

_Dr. Waversham silently contemplated, what she could do to preserve this diary, whilst Ray had took it in his hands._

_He opened it with care and began to read somewhere._

"When I woke up this morning I felt happy like never before. The memory of our wedding last afternoon is clear as the sun. I didn't need a priest, but Doug, who isn't more religious than I am, thought it better, because the denizens of Galashiels have a mistrusting eye upon us. Angharad gave me a wonderful dress and made my hair, so that I was looking like a princess from a book of fairy tales and to tell the truth, I felt like a princess, who at last had gained her knight in shining Armour. When Tony led me to the altar, I only saw Doug standing there and I couldn't think clearly. As Doug kissed me after the ceremony, I cried, because I was so happy and at the other side, I was missing our team, our friends. Doug instantly knew why I was crying and he took me in his arms and said, that we will see them again, whensoever it may be. It was a wonderful celebration, we had musicians and we danced. Angharad had made sure, that there was enough to eat and to drink for the whole village and we made merry until deep in the night. I was a little embarrassed, when all the married women accompanied me to our rooms and all the married men came with Doug and made fun of the wedding night. To wake up in Dougs arms and to know that it would be so every morning from now on, made us both smiling.

_Ray skipped a few pages and then read another entry_

Two important things happened today. Doug and Tony finished our cottage and Angharads baby was born. It was an easy birth and the little boy and his mother were healthy. Alaisdair and Angharad named him Malcolm.

After I had helped Angharad, I was asked from two women from the village, if I could replace the midwife of Galashiels, who was too old to fulfill this role. I hesitated but promised in the end, that I was willing to help, if a woman would need me.

Doug and Tony came back late in the evening, both with a certain twinkle in their eyes, so that I knew, they had something in mind. We shared our evening meal, as usual. Alasdair, whom I nevermore called Ibsen, had eaten with us, before he was going back to his wife and child. I never saw him so content and happy.

It wasn't dark outside, because it is summer and Doug and Tony asked me, if I would make a stroll through the forest with them. Although I was tired, I couldn't resist, when I saw them smiling at each other.

When we reached the outskirt of the forest, Doug blindfolded me and carried me through the woods. When I heard the sound of the waterfall, I knew at once where we were. Doug put me on my feet again, removed the blindfold and turned me around.

Tony seemingly have left us, because he was nowhere in sight and after my eyes had adjusted I saw the cottage, that the two had build. I think, I stand there with my mouth agape. It wasn't at all a cottage, but more a small manor, with two floors and a cellar, a big kitchen with a masoned hearth and two other rooms at the ground floor. The stair was made of wood and looked like polished ebony. At the first floor are three more rooms, one of them was already furnished as bedchamber. Doug asked me, if I like it and I threw myself in his arms, because I was so happy to have a place, where we could be alone together. We spent the night in our new home and now we will bring our possessions hither. And I learned that not only Tony had worked on it, but Alaisdair as well.

_Dr. Swain was enthralled with Ann's writing. She wrote not only about their everyday routines but also of the desperate attempts to survive the very harsh winter. Doug together with Tony had obviously build some kind of heating system in their house as well as in the manor and offered the denizens of Galashiels to teach them how to do it in their houses. But only a few men accepted their offer. Then spring came at last and Angharad, Alaisdair and little Malcolm were ready to go back to Dumfries. Ann was sad to loose her friend. The women of Galashiels were not unfriendly but there was something like an invisible wall between her and the villagers. From now on Tony and Doug spent much time in the building, they had constructed behind Doug's and Ann's house. And Doug, who was now the caretaker for the acreage and tenants of the fields, was every second day in the manor house until Tony took this duty. Newman had decided to live in the manor house and he and Doug build something like a laboratory in one of the cellars. But Ray looked for more information and found nothing for what he was seeking._

_Half a year later they managed it to reopen Tic Toc Complex. The lifeless giant corridors and labs, the quarters and the staff canteen came to life again. With much fewer personnel than before, but with new technology and, equal important, with much energy of the team._

_Soon a routine was established. Dr. Malcolm, Nigel Partridge and some of his staff placed a whole new computer system within the old system. while Ray and Jerry were working in and on the tunnel helices. _

_The restrictions of former times were gone, everyone could come and go as he wished and it wasn't a secret anymore, that they were working on a time-machine. Reporter teams came and asked questions, TV channels broadcast records about the work under the desert. The names of Dr. Ann MacGregor, Dr. Douglas Phillips and Dr. Anthony Newman were known by a lot of people._

_The old team together with Dr. Waversham, Nigel Partridge and Dr. Malcolm had decided to stay under the desert and had taken quarters in the old personnel section._

_They met nearly every night and always Ann's diary was with them._

_While Althea and Angie were fascinated by the love-story between Ann and Doug, Ray and Jerry searched for information that could help them for the return._

_But there wasn't much information, only the calendar dates and weather reports, described by Ann, the everyday experiences and her very own thoughts. Sometimes Althea and Angie were feeling guilty when they read, what Ann had recorded. It was a little like voyeurism, intruding in some others life. But all of them were so fascinated, that they couldn't stop reading. Soon they had discovered, that Ann wrote all the very intimate events in another color. And after Jerry had read unintentional about a very erotic encounter between Ann and her husband under the waterfall, they sought the pages written with red ink and marked them with a bookmark. Useless to say, that Jerry was mercilessly teased by Angie Malcolm. The physicist had soon noticed that Jerry Briggs attention was raised, every time the name Ann MacGregor was mentioned. And she had the suspicion, that Jerry was infatuated with the lost scientist. No wonder, that he gave her no more than a glance. But when she read Ann's entry of her life with Doug Phillips, she doubted that the unknown woman reciprocated Jerry's feelings._

_Jerry and Ray sat in the staff canteen and involuntary they reminded the time, when Tony, Doug and Ann were with them. Tony who discussed with Doug some changes at the tunnel, sometimes nearly fighting over one or the other detail. Ann, who wanted sometimes to bang their heads together and then other evenings, after a successful day, when they all took a drink together. When Angie Malcolm came in with the diary in hand, both men looked up._

_"Have you found something interesting?"_

_"An entry, where Ann wrote that Tony had left them and another, where Angharad came back. Shall I read it to you?"_

_Ray nodded absentmindedly and Jerry fetched a drink for Angie and said:_

_"Please, read."_

"It's spring again and after this seemingly endless winter we write the year 1280. We celebrated my birthday and Doug gave me a bracelet with the same pattern as my Celtic triskele, while Tony presented me with ink and paper, so that I can further write my diary. We were much together in winter time and slowly we began to realize that this isn't an adventure anymore, but our reality. Sometimes we felt like actors on a stage, playing a role. We waited for the last five years to hear something from Tic Toc, we waited for the return transfer, but the days were gone by and we were still in this time, in this part of the country. Tony began to get restless. Doug thought it was the amount of snow, who held us hostage in the houses, but I saw the longing in Tony's eyes, when ever he watched Doug and me. The young women of the village were eager for Tony's company, but he doesn't seem to notice. As we were restricted to the house or, on warmer days, in the manor, we had time to talk. I taught the children of the servants mathematics. I did arithmetic and calculations whenever I could, because I had the feeling, my former life is slipping away from me. In my dreams, I see me in Tic Toc main base, at the control desk, the staff canteen and when I wake up, I have difficulties to remember the faces, which were formerly so familiar.

The day after my birthday, Doug went to the forest to control the traps. I was worried, when he wasn't back by afternoon. I took my cape and went searching for him. I found him at our pond, he stared into the water. As he became aware of my presence, he came to me and embraced me with such a force that I was breathless and I felt him shaking. When he at last told me, that Tony was gone, I thought for a moment, that Tony was dead. But when Doug violently kissed me and let me swear, that I would never leave him, it dawned on me. Tony had made his intentions true and went on a journey. We were for such a long time a trio, that it took us months to became accustomed to his absence. I was disappointed that Tony was gone without saying good bye. But he left me a short letter, in which he wrote, that he was tired of his loneliness and would be searching for the woman that had captured his heart long ago, Sarit!

After our first sexual encounter at the pond, Doug and me were always avid lovers, but in this night we made love with a burning passion, like seldom before. And I'm sure, that this was the night when we conceived our first child."

_Dr. Malcolm cheeks were reddened as she read the last sentence and she coughed lightly._

_Then she leaped over a few pages and took a sip of her drink._

"Our son, Anthony, was born on the 30. of December 1280. Despite my age and he being my first child, I had an easy birth. Angharad, who came at the end of fall back to Galashiels, was with me. Doug was beside himself, first with worry and then for sheer happiness. I never have seen my man so radiant, maybe except for our wedding.

Now the first four weeks with our baby were over and life slowly get back to normal. Angharad brought bad news, but maybe not so bad at all. Alaisdair is vanished without a trace. He was gone for hunting and never came back. The search for him was fruitless. And now Doug and me have new hope for a return. If only Tony would be here. We had a letter from him in October, in which he told us, he would go back to Acre and from there he would find a way to travel to China.

Angharad had now three children, her first born son, then a girl and another son, who was only one year old. She was devastated and although she and her father were reconciled, she didn't want to stay with him. In Dumfries she was a stranger and a nephew of Alasdair has inherited the lead of the MacGregor Clan.

For a long time we hoped, that we would return to our time-line, but it wasn't meant to be. We waited long years.

Meanwhile I was pregnant again and this pregnancy wasn't an easy one. I calculated the birth of the child for August 1285, but my time came much earlier, at the beginning of July. I thought I would die, for over three days I lay there in labor pains. We sent little Anthony to the manor house and Doug was always by my side. When I finally was able to give birth, I was exhausted, but Angharad has learned a lot from me and so she helped my twin girls into this world. We christened them only after a few days, when they seemed healthy enough. The first born we called Mairead and the second Angharad after her godmother. "

_Althea Waversham has joined them and heard the last words._

_"I do hope, that we can bring them back as soon as possible. I'm very curious about them."_

_Ray and Jerry shared a smile, then Ray said:_

_"When we are sure, that the Return mechanism works reliable, we must decide, from when we are returning them. It must be at a time, when Tony is with Doug and Ann. But before, we must know more. In which way the past would change, if we bring them back from a certain point in their life, for example._

_Angie browsed the diary._

_"Since the birth of the twins the entry's became infrequent and the gaps greater. But tomorrow I will read more, or Althea can do it if she is inclined so. For now I will call it a night."_

_Jerry asked the physicist if he could walk her to her quarters and Angie accepted it with a smile._

_It took much longer than expected, but now it was the end of November in 1999 and finally the tunnel seemed stable and the first attempts to send immovable Objects into time and return them safely were successful. Meanwhile the old team and the new team were a unit. Before they were ready to try the experiments with mice or rats, they had many discussions about the right time, when Ray eventually expressed his anxiety._

_"We never talked about it, but when Ann was still with us, she always feared that the radiation signature was fading. If it is really so, we only can hope, that we find them._

_The tests with the animals were successful too. The only thing to decide, was the time and the place, at which they would search for their comrades._

_The whole team sat together and Angie Malcolm and Althea Waversham read aloud the last chapters of the diary. They had learned from the earlier entry's, that Doug and Ann had a long life. It wasn't without hardships and they never forgot fully their former life, but they were content and happy to be together. They led a very secluded life, Doug always making improvements to their manor, he taught his children all skills and expertise he deemed important, while Ann learns more about herbs and the treatment of ailments from the books, Mairead had left for her._

_Althea took the diary from the table and began:_

Today, Doug and me visited our daughters in the manor house. Both are happily married with respectable gentlemen. We always made jokes about them, that they would only marry if they found boy-twins. Their husbands aren't twins, but brothers, the second and the third son of an earl from England. We gave them the land and the manor and witnessed today, that it was a wise decision. Anthony, our son, was always an adventurer. He went away a long time ago and we only seldom hear from him. He became a knight in the army of the king and I always fear for his life. We heard that Angharad, who was gone back to her fathers land has died. Unbelievable because she was so much younger than me.

We aren't young ourselves anymore, but Doug is still my knight in shining Armour. His hair is white but his skin is suntanned as ever, and his muscles are hard. As he helped me from our curricle we noticed, that someone must have been here in our absence. The door to the stable was open and I was sure I had closed it. Doug implied to me, that I should stay were I was and took his sword. He went to the stable and only a minute later I heard him laughing. Before I went after him, the stable door opened again, Doug came out and Tony was with him. We haven't seen him for nearly 30 years and heard from him the last time 21 years ago. We declined to believe that he was dead.

From now on he stayed in the house they build behind ours when we first came hither. Tony had so much to tell. He really found Sarit and married her, but their luck was short lived. They traveled with Marco Polo and reached Italy in 1295. Sarit was pregnant after she had two miscarriages. She got ill with an unknown virus and died and with her the child. Since then Tony traveled, stayed here and there, made a fortune with his inventions and stayed alone. When we asked him why he came not back earlier, he smiled and said: I'm not made for an uneventful life.

Our trio was complete again and when Doug and Tony not worked in the house or on the grounds, we sat together as in former times and tried to remember our work with Tic Toc."

_Althea gave the diary to Angie, who hesitated. She had looked at the last entry before and wasn't sure that she could read it aloud._

_Jerry gave her a look and brought her a glass with whiskey. She smiled appreciatively at him and raised her glass.:_

_"To the three friends that hopefully will soon be in our midst."_

_With a deep sigh, she began to read:_

Today is the first of October 1325. This will be the last chapter of my diary as well as the last chapter of my life. I'm sitting here in front of our house, the sun is shining and I hear the swoosh of the waterfall. Doug is sitting beside me, smiling and when I look at him, I see the man, with whom I felt in love so many years ago. This love had accompanied us over all this years, over all our trials and tribulations, in good and in bad times. The last years were hard, Doug, who was always strong and capable, had a stroke three years ago, short after Tony died suddenly in his sleep. He seemed to recover, but after the winter he lost his sight and his speech is slurred. I did all I could do, that he is content. His smile, when he felt my presence, was the only thing that let me go on. He lost himself each day a little more and now I'm ill, too. I know enough to realize that my days on earth are scarce. Our children are old, too or dead. And the grandchildren and great-grandchildren are far away. I've made my peace and will clear away all the things, that aren't made for this century. Ibsen has told me formerly to write a diary and when I deem it necessary, to hide it at a secret place. My old bag-pack is torn and the things I brought with me, were used, but I will wrap this diary in it and then wrap it in a piece of leather and hide it behind the waterfall in a cave. Maybe one day, someone will find it, and maybe they will knew us and our project.

I will put the photos and my necklace in the diary. Early in the morning I was at Tony's grave to say good bye for the last time. When I come back from the waterfall, Doug and me will eat together and we will enjoy the sunny day until the evening. And as usual I will brew a tea for us and help Doug to get ready for sleep. We will drink my very special herbal tea and, as we did it since our wedding day, we share a kiss and hold us tight. Only that we will never wake again. I can't stand the thought, that Doug is alone, without my help. I talked to him about my purpose and he fumbled for my face, kissed me and whispered that he love me and that I had promised, never to leave him.

Our life was long and fulfilled, we were happy together, although we never came back to our normal life.

If anybody finds this diary, please let us not be forgotten. Try to find people who knew us. My blessings to you all."

_It was very silent after Angie Malcolm had said the last words with a tear choked voice. Even Kirk had tears in his eyes. But it was Jerry, who raised his glass and said:_

"_We have never forgotten about them and we will bring them back."_

_The others nodded and were about to stand up to get ready for tomorrow as a voice barged in._

_"I'm here at the right time, as I see. I will help you!"_

_TBC..._


	20. Chapter 20: The Homecoming

_**AN:**_

_**I've made it! This is the last Chapter of "Ann's Decision". I have enjoyed this experience to write in another language, and I have much more enjoyed to write my very own Time-Tunnel Story and of course all of your reviews to it. Many thanks to EveningInHornersCorners, who's constant support had meant a lot to me. While I was writing this story, I had many new ideas for more Time-Tunnel stories. So if I'm inclined, I will write more for one of my favorite TV Shows.**_

_**Thanks to all who have read this and enjoy the last installment.**_

_The team was in rapt attention as Ray and Jerry initiated the energy supply. The big view screen showed the almost familiar sight of the vortex with the changing colors._

_Ibsen or as his real name was, Andre Malcolm, stood behind the men at the controls. _

_As Malcolm suddenly emerged among them the other evening, he explained what had happened to him. That somehow he was back in his time and it took him long until he could be sure, the time line was restored. In doing that, he became aware, that Ann, Doug and Tony had nothing to do with his own homecoming. They had played their part and could have gone back, if not project Tic Toc was canceled. Now the only thing they could do, was to search for them in the time, when they first came to Galashiels. They needed a point, when the three of them were together and no one around. And they needed a clear reading of the radiation-signature. They discussed it until deep in the night. Andre Malcolm told them, that he would help, but if they brought their friends back, he would vanish in his own time. It would be the sign, that the time line was restored for them all._

_Angie and Althea had talked about the diary. Jerry had made it clear to them, that, when the time-travelers were back, all that was written down by Ann MacGregor, never took place._

_And that the diary would be vanish, as well as the necklace. Doug, Ann and Tony wouldn't remember their life's in this years, only what they had experienced till the return. Both women were disappointed, but then Angie Malcolm had an idea. Now the worn leather bound diary laid at the table beside the control desk. The team still was discussing the possibilities of a paradox, when Dr. Waversham came in with a print-out in hand._

_"I was doing a little research of my own," she said, "and look what I have found."_

_She showed them a family-tree, which made it clear, that Andre Malcolm came from the offspring of Alaisdair and Angharad, while Ann MacGregor originated from the line of one of the nephews of Angus MacGregor, the son of his other brother Montgomery. So Angharad "Angie" Malcolm was an ancestor of Andre "Ibsen" Malcolm. Angie smiled at the thought and wondered, if her brother will be the founder of the future family line._

_Althea patted the shoulder of her friend._

_"As it seems, some of you are more or less closely related. I feel like a stranger", she said with a wink._

_Andre Malcolm gave her a look._

_"Maybe the brother of Angie could marry you, then you will be in my list of ancestors, too._

_"No way," Angie joked._

_"Dr. Waversham is fixed on dark haired men with dark brown eyes. And my brother is red-haired like a viking."_

_All were laughing and the tense mood were loosened._

_But then they began to work in earnest. Kirk, Clark and Partridge were in constant contact with the White House. In order to avoid too much disturbances, the TV and Radio stations were locked out. But in the desert, there were sound trucks and nearly hundred journalists, who waited for the outcome of this experiment that no one had ever dared._

_Ann's diary was often used to find the right coordinates but after three days, the hopeful mood vanished. Although Andre Malcolm has brought with him the coordinates that were saved in the historic database of his future, they found no signs of their friends. Ray and Jerry discussed anew the possibility of another time line, but it was Nigel Partridge, who asked them about the radiation bath._

_Jerry and Ray jumped from their chairs and Kirk came over to them._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing, besides us being idiots! We never re-calibrated the radiation sensors, we simply forgot them."_

_"How long will that take?"_

_"With a little luck, not more than a few hours."_

_Kirk nodded._

_"Good Ray, do it."_

_With the beginning of the new day the radiation sensors were online and the next attempt to find the time travelers was started._

_The new computer-complex was watched by Nigel Partridge, while Jerry and Ray sat side by side, searching for a reading, for some kind of sign, until Jerry raised his hand._

_"Ray, I have something."_

_"Hold it, Jerry. We need more energy for the sensors."_

_Ray moved the switches with out-most care. Nothing happened, but then, suddenly the holding clamps of the view screen began moving and snapped into place. Breathless silence sank over the control center. When the picture began to stabilize itself, it was so quiet in the big room, that you could hear a pin drop. Ray's almost whispered words:_

_"Doug! And Tony!"_

_were nearly drowned in the erupting cheers._

_Andre Malcolm looked closely at the view screen._

_"I can't tell from only the view, where the are, maybe near the manor house. Let's wait a moment. I'm sure that Ann is in the vicinity, too._

_Meanwhile the people in Tic Toc could not only see their comrades, but also hear them._

"_Doug? Are you waiting for Ann?" Tony asked._

_"Yes, she vanished again this afternoon."_

_Tony looked uncomfortable._

_"Have you quarreled?"_

_"No, but Tony, you know, that since she killed Angus, she had changed. I need to talk to her. I will not loose her, only because she feel guilty."_

_Tony looked over the plain and pointed his finger to the direction of the forest._

_"There she is."_

_Ann had taken advantage of the warm weather and were gone to her favorite place in the woods. She had showered under the waterfall and took a swim in the pond. Her hair was damp and she looked happy. Doug longed to take her in his arms. As Ann noticed the two men, she changed her direction and came over to them._

_She hugged Tony, and kissed Doug on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple._

_"Ray, let's make a voice connection."_

_"No Jerry, they are alone and they are together. We have no time to loose. Let's try the transfer now."_

_Andre Malcolm nodded._

_"I keep my fingers crossed. If I vanish, you could be sure, that all is right. When this is the case: It was an honor to make your acquaintance. And please, make sure, the tunnel is working properly, before you use him again."_

_Kirk gave Malcolm a pat on the back._

_"Good luck to you!"_

_The countdown for the return had started automatically, but now Ray changed the settings and took over. The helices of the tunnel came to life, the blue light and the fog thickened itself. The sparkle of the discharges left the smell of ozone behind. Angie Malcolm and Althea Waversham stood with eyes wide open, while Kirk and Clark went nearer to the tunnel entrance. _

_Jerry was the first who noticed movement amid the fog._

_"Ray, I think, we have them back!"_

_Kirk shouted:_

_"Doug, Tony, Ann, are you there?"_

_At first there was no answer, but then they heard the voice of Tony Newman._

_"General Kirk? Is that you?"_

_The three time travelers went back to the manor house, as a familiar sensation, at least familiar for Doug and Tony, captured their bodies. And suddenly they found themselves in the whirling colors of the time-vortex. Even if they couldn't speak, they could see each other. When the gravity encompassed them again and spitted them out into the tunnel, they were together, but also separated through a few yards. Doug looked around for Ann and when he didn't see her at once, he panicked. From afar he heard the voices of Kirk and Ray, and also of Tony. _

_He stopped walking._

_"Ann? Where are you? Ann!"_

_He walked a few yards forward, tried it again and stumbled over an obstacle._

_As he looked down he saw Ann's back pack. He called her again, but again no answer. Doug heard Kirk calling him._

_"I'm here General, but I'm far into the helices, it will took me a moment longer to be with you."_

_Then he saw a movement and walked in this direction._

_"Ann?"_

_"Doug? I'm here. The fog is so thick, I can't see the way."_

_"Stay where you are, I'm coming."_

_Phillips could see her standing in the middle of one helix and smiled. Other than he and Tony, she wore still the medieval dress and her hair fell in long waves over her shoulders and her back. Slowly the fog lifted and the electric sparkles were gone. He noticed that they weren't so far from the tunnel entrance, but that was not important at the moment._

_When he reached her, Doug took Ann in his arms._

_"Oh Ann, I thought, I have lost you."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head at his chest._

_"Are we back? Really?"_

_He nodded and then kissed her fervently, oblivious to the audience, which watched them with interest. Ann responded with equal passion and so Doug was slightly out of breath when he took her hand in his._

_"Ann, will you marry me?"_

_With a beaming smile she threw herself again in his arms._

_"Oh, yes, Doug, I will!"_

_They kissed again under the cheers of their comrades. _

_When they finally were ready to came out of the tunnel, they were only a little self-conscious. All the hugs and tears and the questions, who would be answered later. It took some time till the excitement settled a little down. Kirk, Ray and Clark were constantly at their side. Tony and Doug, smiled at each other and shared a short embrace. Tony embraced Ann and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At last the three time travelers stood in the middle of the main control center, Ann between her colleagues and Kirk and Nigel Partridge made the first photographs._

_Angie Malcolm stood a little aside, watching the emotional breakout. From the corner of her eye she saw Jerry standing at his control desk and she saw, how the smile died on his face, when he watched the proposal of Doug and Ann's answer._

_She walked over to where he stood and laid her hand on his arm._

_"Be happy for them, Jerry. Sometimes life has other ways in mind."_

_Briggs gave her a smile and went to the happy home comers._

_After a short phone call from the President, who congratulated them and said that he was looking forward to a talk the other day, then there was an equal short debriefing. Kirk, Clark and Partridge informed the time travelers about the most significant things. _

_"1999?" Doug asked._

_Kirk smiled._

_"In a few days, we will reach a new millennium. Today is December 28.1999. It isn't so very important now."_

_Doug and Tony looked at the sensor readings on the control desk._

_"Have you recorded all the data?"_

_"Off course. But for now we will shut the tunnel down, or do you want you go back at once?" Ray grinned._

_Doug shook his head._

_Kirk said:_

_"Tomorrow the President and some officials from the government will come for the official debriefing. Maybe they will forthwith decide if Project Tic Toc shall be continued. Thereafter will a press-conference take place." He rolled his eyes._

_"Heaven may help us, if we will be overran by a horde of journalists."_

_Doug took Ann's hand._

_"General, are we still under your command?"_

_"You know Doug, you were the leader of the Project, notwithstanding my military influence."_

_Doug laid his arm around Ann's shoulders._

_"That's not the point. You are still the military leader, yes?"_

_"Yes Doug, but..."_

_"And you are authorized to perform our wedding?"_

_"Yes, I think so... but..."_

_"Ann, if you agree, we will marry today, now."_

_She smiled at him._

"_I'm ready, when you are."_

_Kirk went away with a shake of his head._

_"I will try to be ready in a few hours."_

_"Just a moment," came a voice from behind them._

_"Before anybody get married here, you three will have a thoroughly medical check up."_

_"Dr. Marshall!" Ann greeted the physician._

_"Good to have you all back. Please follow me to the medical station. It's part of the debriefing and the sooner we start, the sooner are you done."_

_Doug turned around, looking for Tony and saw him standing with the man, who was introduced as Nigel Partridge. But his eyes were directed at someone else. Dougs glance followed him and he saw two women standing at the control desk, deep in discussion. Doug waved his friend._

_"We must go to the Doctor, Tony. And I have a request."_

_Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Waversham had retained themselves. They felt a little like outsiders. The return transfer had them captivated, but Althea had always the diary in sight. As predicted, it vanished in the moment, when the time travelers were in the tunnel helices. And Andre Malcolm were vanished, too._

_At a closer look she saw the necklace around Dr. MacGregors neck. And now she had a hard time not to stare at Tony Newman. He looked exactly like the drawing of her great-grandmother. Soon she noticed, that Newman looked curiously at her._

_"You're okay, Dr. MacGregor," Dr. Marshall said with a smile._

_"A little malnourished and a little exhausted, but otherwise you are fine."_

_"Then I can go?"_

_"Yes, and please take Dr. Phillips with you. What have you done to him? Seemingly he can't do a minute without you."_

_Ann smiled in Doug's direction._

_"If only you know, Dr. Marshall, but I will confide in you: I'm a witch."_

_The physician patted her shoulder and Ann turned to Doug, who immediately took her in his arms._

_"Where is Tony?" she asked him._

_"He must undergo some more tests, but Dr. Marshall said, he is so far okay. He will be my groomsman. I have blindsided you, if you want to wait or a big wedding..."_

_She sealed his lips with a kiss._

_"We have wasted enough time already, Doug. I will take a shower, make my hair and choose a nice dress. And then I'm ready. Maybe Dr. Malcolm or Dr. Waversham would be my bridesmaid._

_Doug kissed her again_

_"Tony told me, this Dr. Waversham looks like the woman he met on board of the Titanic."_

_Ann smiled._

_"That could be true, her first name is Althea and she is the great-granddaughter of Althea Hall, the woman from the Titanic. But please, don't tell him yet."_

_"Where from you know it?"_

_"While do you had your check up, both women came to me and we had a little talk. Do you know, that Dr. Malcolm is slightly related to me and her first name is Angharad?"_

_"Now I do know it."_

_"We have so much to tell and so much to handle."_

_Doug looked in her eyes._

_"We are back, and now we both get married. This day is only for us and for our friends. Tomorrow we will see what happen. We have all the time in the world to discuss why you came back with your medieval dress, while Tony and me had our normal clothing. And why we look like always, while your hair is much longer and you are more beautiful with every day."_

_"Flattery will get you anywhere." _

_She laughed and freed herself from his embrace, but he held her back._

_"I've heard, our quarters are untouched."_

_"That's good, Let's have a look if our possessions are still usable."_

_Tony stood together with Raymond Swain and Jerry Briggs at the entrance of the tunnel. His surroundings seems so familiar and so foreign at the same time. When he saw the honey-blonde woman coming to their group, he thought he had a déjà vu. Until now he hadn't the opportunity to talk to her. But she smiled at him and stood at his side._

_She introduced herself._

_"Hi, Dr. Newman. I'm Dr. Waversham, but you can call me Althea if you want."_

_"Pleased to meet you. I'm Tony. Althea is a rare name, but I've heard him before."_

_The archeologist looked in his brown eyes and understood at once, what her great-grandmother must have seen in them. _

_"We have a wedding to celebrate and luckily, you are the groomsman and I'm the bridesmaid. We can talk till dawn if you want. My friend Angie and I have organized an impromptu party in the staff canteen. To celebrate your homecoming and the happy couple."_

_Tony was excused from an answer, because Doug came in and walked to the tunnel._

_"Hey Tony, you're okay?"_

_"You ask me? Shouldn't I be the one who ask you, if you are okay? No wedding jitters, Doug?"_

_"Absolutely not."_

_Kirk disrupted them._

_"Ready, Doug?"_

_"As ready as I can be."_

"_Then let's go into the tunnel."_

_Angie and Althea had worked wonders in the short time. The prospect of an unexpected wedding gave them a thrill. They had brought decorations, they found in a room behind the staff canteen, and the tunnel entrance looked like a rose garden with all the artificial flowers. Kirk wore his gala-uniform and Doug a black suit. Someone brought a CD-player, the wedding-march was played and Anne MacGregor walked at the arm of Dr. Raymond Swain through the main control center. She wore a light-blue lace dress, which was shorter in the front than in the back and looked absolutely stunning. Instead of the usual pinned up hairdo, Angie Malcolm had piled up the lateral strands of hair to a complicated looking style, held by two combs, while the rest of her hair fell in soft waves over her back. In want of a veil, Angie and Althea had attached white lace ribbons in Ann's hair._

_She wore her necklace with the Celtic charm and a bouquet of flowers, which was brought by Lieutenant Jiggs, after Nigel Partridge had called him._

_The ceremony was short and sweet, albeit solemn. Tony stood beside Althea, who carried the bridal bouquet. Ann and Doug said their vows and as Tony turned his head a little, his eyes met Althea's. She smiled, turned her attention back to the Couple, but Tony suddenly felt her hand in his. _

_Angie Malcolm, who stand at the side, saw it and suppressed a giggle. Her friend Althea wasn't reticent at all, but Angie wasn't sure, if Tony would appreciate it. She felt a movement behind her and turned around, only to see that Dr. Jerry Briggs was standing there. He looked down at her and gave her a smile. Angie smiled back, took his hand and drew him beside herself. She was so distracted, that she nearly missed the moment, when General Kirk declared Doug and Ann to man and wife. Phillips kissed his bride with ardor and together they left the helices. They were greet with a hail of rice. Angie fetched Althea from Tony's side and clapped her hands._

_"We were so free, to use the staff canteen for the wedding reception and for a welcome-home party. Please come with us."_

_Every time in later years, when Ann and Doug talked about their wedding, their eyes shined by the memories. _

_They laughed and talked, they drank and danced. They shared their adventures and listened to explanations until deep in the night. They had danced a waltz and Doug leaned his head against Ann's forehead._

_"How about we go to our quarters?"_

_"Are you tired?"_

_Doug whispered something in her ear and Ann blushed, but then she kissed him and nodded._

_Three days later they were all in Washington. In the moment, when the television teams were allowed into Tic Toc main base, things became hectic. Doug, Tony and Ann were in the middle of the interest, one interview followed the next. Countless Photographs were taken and the TV News had seemingly no other themes. That there wasn't only an adventure, but a love story of two of the main persons, made the whole thing much more interesting not only for the TV Stations but also for the press._

_Angie Malcolm and Althea Waversham proved themselves as real friends. They helped Ann to update her outfit and sheltered her from much to pushy journalists._

_It was half an hour till midnight at this New year's eve. _

_In the morning the President had declared in public, that Project Tic Toc would be one of the biggest challenges of the new Millennium. He presented Dr. Douglas Phillips, Dr. Anthony Newman and Dr. Ann MacGregor-Phillips as the heads of the old and the new Tic Toc team._

_While Doug, Tony, Ray and Jerry made plans for the start of their work in four weeks, Ann stood with Angie and Althea at the balcony of the hotel, where they celebrated. With a look at her watch Ann took a second glass of champagne and said:_

_"Let us fetch the boys, otherwise they will miss the beginning of the new year."_

_When they reached the men, Tony grinned._

_"Have you noticed, that the names of the three Ladies begin all with the letter A?"_

_Doug took the glass from Ann and laid his arm around her shoulder._

_"Letter A like attractive. All three of them!" He raised his glass and together they went to the balcony, where they would watch the fireworks in honor of the new Millennium. When the Church bells announced the midnight hour, they clinked glasses and drank to the new year and their new life._

_**Epilogue**_

_Tony put his cell phone away. The technologies, formerly unknown to them, were fascinating, but they were quick on the uptake._

_He looked to the woman, sitting opposite him._

_"That was Doug. The preparations for the move of the tunnel are underway. He and Ann have bought a house near Colorado Springs. Our turtledoves," Tony shook his head and smiled._

_He hesitated one moment._

_"Althea, have you thought about what I have said?"_

_She looked at him and took his hand._

_"I have no place in your world, not yet. Maybe later, when your time machine is working reliable, I will apply for a job as historian."_

_She saw the sorrow in his eyes._

_"Look Tony, we met only four weeks ago, I like you a lot and you should know this. But...I love my work, as you do yours."_

_"We always need someone with historic knowledge. And your friend Angie stays in the team. I...I had hoped, that there is more between you and me than friendship."_

_Althea Waversham stroked his hand._

_"We will stay in contact. You aren't imprisoned. And... time will tell if there could be more."_

_Tony bent his head._

_"Was I only an adventure to you?"_

_Althea withdrew her hand._

_"That was mean. But times have changed. I can be in love with you, without being constantly at your side."_

_"I'm sorry, Althea, but Ann hasn't hesitated to marry Doug and Angie is in love with Jerry and stays only for him, although he seems to be blind."_

_"Ann and Doug are so different from you and me. And Angie is sometimes stubborn as a mule. I've enjoyed our time together, really. But I must go back to Europe and finish the excavations there. And you have also much work to do."_

_She grabbed for his hand again._

_"Tony, we both have a cell phone and we can talk via internet. And I promise, I will visit you. My flight to Europe is in April. Much time for meetings between you and me. Come on, don't give me that look."_

_Tony nodded, but he looked unhappy._

_Althea wanted to console him, but she wasn't sure of her feelings for him. Sometimes she thought, Tony saw her as a replacement of her great-grandmother._

_They spend the days until the end of January together until Tony set out for Colorado. They promised to call on each other and Althea escorted him to the airport._

_But as Althea never called him and did not answer his telephone calls, Tony bury himself in his work and tried to forget her._

_END_


End file.
